Indonesia School and the Nations
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UPDATE! Para assassin muncul lagi, target mereka ialah Anime Fans Club, apakah Anime Fans Club akan selamat? R&R please! Flame Allowed! CHAPTER 9: Inside the Game
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Yahoho! Tralala! Yahoho! Tralala!**

**England: Apaan sih elu?**

**RAHASIA~!**

**Japan: Dia sudah sinting…**

**AKU JUARA IPA! XDD**

**Germany: Itu aja seneng.**

**LET'S START!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**Disclaimer: Bahkan sampai saya juara bahasa Inggris di seluruh kelas, Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**Disclaimer 2: Bahkan sampai semua Allies pingsan ketusuk penggaris besi andalan saya, Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik saya!**

**Warning: GaJe, OC, OOC-ness, Aneh, Gila, mungkin ada typo (s), dan lain-lain.**

* * *

Pagi Minggu yang cerah, diikuti teriakan gadis yang kelelahan. "Hei! Pelan-pelan dikit! Kalau ngak nanti pingsan gue!" seorang gadis satu lagi berteriak. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita bikin kerja kelompok!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 2 mobil hitam. "Eh! Bu Kirana! Dewi! Tasya! Lis! Itu Ibu! BUU!"

Suara teriakan 4 sahabat yang sedang memeluk sang guru Bahasa Indonesia, dan keluar bule-bule asal manca negara (you know, the personification) keluar dari satu mobil lagi. "Ah! Pak Raden! Mereka…. Mereka…" Raden melihat Yuki (Author) yang sedang fangirling.

"Jadinya itu namanya bule?" dan Dewi langsung mendapat jitakan dari Yuki. "Rin! (panggilan biasa Yuki) Elu mau buat apa sih?!" Yuki masih saja senyam-senyum langsung poker face. "Emang elu ngak pernah lihat bule?"

Dan dibalas oleh Dewi. "Elu sendiri juga!" Kirana dan Raden (Malaysia) langsung menenangkan. "Baiklah, perkenalkan dia…"

"_My name is…_"

"Arthur Kirkland, dari England. Alfred F. Jones. Antonis F. Carriedo. Ludwig ngak bisa akhir namanya. Gilbert. Elizaveta Herdevary. Roderich. Vash. Feliciano Vargas. Lukas Bondevik. Emil. Matthias. Berwald. Tino. Wang Yao. Francis. Ivan."

"Eh! Rin! Dari mana tahu?!" tanya Tasya antusias. "Ya gue tau lah, kan juara 2. Punya internet bisa tahu! Mereka di wawancara di World Meeting! (sebenarnya cari di Internet, tentu, lewat website yang menayangkan Hetalia) BTW, ayo KITA KERJAKAN KERJA KELOMPOK!" tersenyum kecil setelah yang lain meninggalkan dia jauh.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

"Hei! Rin! Setiap gelas memiliki 50 milimeter, dan diisi pula oleh ibu 5000 milimeter…" Yuki menghela napas. "Itu sih gampang…" Dewi memegang pundak Yuki. "INI GELAS ATAU APA?! MENAMPUNG 5500 MILIMETER AIR! YANG DITANYAKAN APAKAH BENDA YANG DIISI OLEH AIR!"

"Ini pertanyaan aneh. Dan yang benar itu menampung 5500 milimeter air. Oh, kamu dah bilang ya." Lisda menulis. "Tulis aja tuh, dah sinting ya? Ini pertanyaan ngak berhubungan dengan Matematika!" semuanya ngangguk tanda setuju.

Aura mistis mendekat. "Hyaa! Nor- maksudku, Pak Lukas! Tolong jauhin temen-temen bapak!" Lukas sekaligus Norway bingung. "Bisa melihat?" Dewi menggeleng. "Saya pak yang bisa melihat, dia itu merinding dan kadang-kadang saja aktif indera satu laginya."

"Oh, lalu." Yuki terdiam dan mengeluarkan laptopnya. "Ayo lihat sesuatu~" semua langsung happy. "Oi! Kalian buat apa?" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar. "Oh! Rangga! Rival-ku!"

"Gue dengar ada sesuatu yang baru." Tenag-tenang saja tuh Rangga. "Iya, juga kenapa diam?! Gue dengar elu dapat 40! Coba gue!" sang juara 1 langsung cemberut. "Rin! Yang lain sudah datang! Ayo latihan!" Rangga teriak seraya mengubah topik.

-Lapangan-

"Jalan di tempat! Gerak!"

Kiri…

Kanan…

Kiri…

Kanan…

"Langkah tegap maju…!"

Kiri…

Kanan… "Jalan!"

Kiri…

Kanan…

Dan jalan!

. . . . . .

"Kepada sang bendera merah putih! Hormat! Gerak!"

"_Indonesia…_

_Tanah airku…"_

. . . . . .

"Tegap! Gerak!"

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

"Undang-undang dasar Republik Indonesia

Tahun 1945

Pembukaan

Bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa!"

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

"Naufal! Elu ada lihat kagak laptop gue?!" Naufal yang sedang bermain dengan Rangga menoleh. "Meneketehe." Yuki menoleh ke seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berlalu, dan diikuti munculnya laptopnya.

"YAY!"

.

.

**Ruang Guru**

.

.

"So, kita akan membicarakan tantanganku tadi. Sebelum itu, yang lain mana?" Ludwig satu-satunya di sana menunjuk ke luar.

Alfred bermain sepak bola dengan 10 laki-laki. England siapin minuman. Vash perang AK-47 dengan penggaris besi (?) Yuki. Ivan main dengan hantu (?). Dan lain-lain.

.

.

**Kebesokan Harinya**

.

.

Setelah amanat yang sangat membosankaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan dan pernyataan ada guru baru. Semuanya bubar dengan senang hati.

Kelas *B.

"Pelajaran pertama Matematika kan?" tanya Yuki siap-siap mengumpul buku PR yang berisi pertanyaan kagak waras beserta jawaban yang lebih kagak waras.

"YA!"

"Cikgu datang!" (baca: Guru datang!)

Aura mistis kembali datang~

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Lukas Bondevik dari Norway. Ada pertanyaan?" Yuki angkat tangan. "Nama saya Yuki Hiiro. Apakah Norway juga negara Viking? Kalau iya, saya kagak segan-segan perang dengan bapak! (Yuki sejenis tipe yang nekad)" Lukas hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Ada lagi?"

Yuki menjelajah translate di google. "Vil du også ha en søster eller en gutt **[1]**?" Lukas diam sejenak. Karena terlalu sering belajar bahasa Indonesia sampai lupa bahasa negaranya sendiri #authordicekiktrollatasperintahNorway.

"Ja, yngre bror, hans navn er Emil Steillson **[2]** . Teman yaitu Mathias, dia itu menyebalkan sekali teman baikku." Lukas diam sesaat. "Mari kita mulai pelajaran."

.OoO.

Kelas *A.

"Mereka dapat cowok ato cewek?" Bagus bertanya antusias. "Cowok." Nabawi menjawab bosan. "Eh! Gurunya datang!"Lulu mengumumkan dan langsung duduk manis.

"Hola, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Seré tu aula! Si no hay nada que informar a mí! **[3]**" Semua diam sejenak. "Dari Spanyol! Ada pertanyaan?" Lulu angkat tangan.

"Pak! Mi nombre es Lulu. Mi padre nunca vio asesinatos… **[4]**" Antonio langsung senyum. "¡Siempre! **[5]**" Lulu melanjutkan. "Vaca o cabra o búfala? **[6]**" Antonio sweat drop. "Mataron al toro pertenece al padre sin piedad! **[7]**" Muthia sweat drop. "Pak! Mi nombre Muthia. El hombre tenía un amigo de qué país? Si alguno. **[8]**" Antonio langsung senyum.

"Del Estado de Alemania del Este y los franceses! **[9]**" Muthia ber-oh-ria. "Yang mesum dan yang maniak bilang 'I AM AWESOME!' itu?" Antonio ngangguk sementara di luar ada yang nebar bunga mawar dan mengangkat papan bertulisan 'I AM AWESOME!'.

.OoO.

Kelas *B.

"Sik asik! Sik asik!" Tiara memainkan lagu Ayu Tinting sambil menari, Fidia hanya sweat drop. "GURU DATANG!"

"Godmorgen alle! Navnet på faderen til Mathias Køhler! Din homeroom! Har du et spørgsmål? **[10]**" Fidia angkat tangan. "Pak! Buat apa itu kapak?!" Mathias senyum tidak berdosa. "Buat jaga-jaga~" Tiara angkat tangan. "Pak! Bapak suka kagak Ayu Tinting?!"

Mathias langsung senyum. "Kagak~" Tiara tampak kecewa. "Sebenarnya dah terkenal lo! MUSIC! START!"

Sik asik sik asik kenal dirimu  
Sik asik sik asik dekat denganmu  
Terasa di hati berbunga-bunga setiap bertemu

Sik asik sik asik kenal dirimu  
Sik asik sik asik dekat denganmu  
Ah aku berharap semoga kamulah  
Yang menjadi pacarku

.OoO.

Kelas *A.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" sekelasan kelas *A menari Gangnam style tanpa menyadari sang guru masuk, yaitu…

JRENG! JRENG!

WANG YAO! Selamat! Anda mendapatkan murid yang sangat ribut!

"Ibu!" Yao hanya sweat drop. "Wǒ de míngzì shì wángjūnyáo. Wǒ yīgèrén. Yǒu wèntí ma? **[11]**" Aulia angkat tangan. "Ibu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Yao diam. "Laki-laki, aru." Nilam angkat tangan. "Suka Gangnam style?"

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

'_Aru, satu lagi Korea yang menyebalkan kalau berurusan dengan Gangnam style lebih ribut.'_

.OoO.

Kelas *A ngak usah, ngak tahu banyak. Kelas *B.

Sepi… ada yang fiesta, baca komik, main HP, sehingga.

DOR!

Semuanya menegang, dan masuklah Vash Zwingli dengan AK-47-nya. "Siapa yang berani ribut dan mengacau Lili Zwingli a.k.a adikku akan aku DOR! BTW, namaku Vash Zwingli dari Switzerland."

Hening~ tidak ada suara. "PAK! NAMA SAYA NIRMALA! BAPAK MAU PERANG ATAU NGAJAR?!" Vash senyum sadis. "Bikin kalian disiplin~"

'_Ya Allah ya Tuhan-ku, tolong lindungi saya dari guru aneh dan gila yang sangat mengerikan ini Ya Allah.'_ Begitulah doa para murid.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Arti:**

**1. Apakah Anda juga memiliki saudara perempuan atau anak laki-laki? (Norway)**

**2. Ya, adik, namanya Emil Steillson (Norway)**

**3. Halo, nama saya adalah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian! Jika ada apa-apa lapor saya! (Spanish)**

**4. Nama saya Lulu. Apakah bapak pernah melihat pembunuhan ... (Spanish)**

**5. Selalu! (Spanish)**

**6. Sapi atau kambing atau kerbau? (Spanish) (jadinya pertanyaan sebenarnya: Nama saya Lulu. Apakah bapak pernah melihat pembunuhan sapi atau kambing atau banteng?)**

**7. Mereka membunuh banteng milik bapak tanpa ampun! (Spanish)**

**8. Nama saya Muthia. Bapak punya teman dari negara mana? Jika ada. (Spanish)**

**9. Dari Jerman Timur dan Perancis! (Spanish)**

**10. Selamat pagi semua! Nama bapak adalah Mathias Køhler! Wali kelas kalian! Punya pertanyaan? (Dannish)**

**11. Namaku Wang Yao. Dan aku laki-laki. Ada pertanyaan? (Chinese)**

* * *

**Penjelasan kelas Author juara 1-3 dan 3 teman Author dan Bad Trio:**

**Juara 1-3**

**Rangga: Juara 1 dan berperang terhadap Yuki dan Rizky. Yuki dari 10 besar lompat ke 5 besar. Cukup menyenangkan dengan dia.**

**Sifat: Ramah, jujur, selalu tegas, kadang-kadang cengeng.**

**Musuh: Tak ada.**

**Teman: Rizky, Zahra, Yuki, dan semua kelas.**

**Rival: Rizky, Arya, dan Yuki.**

**Yuki: Juara 2 dan perang terhadap Rizky, Rangga, dan Arya. Seorang yang penakut tapi nekad baca cerita misteri, selalu berusaha membuat cerita tidak pakai misteri tapi berakhir pakai misteri. Mengetahui banyak/dikit tentang Hetalia. Dan punya sedikit indera keenam.**

**Sifat: Tegas, poker face, nekad,mudah kehilangan temper, penyuka supernatural, dan lain-lain.**

**Musuh: Bad Trio, dan Didi**

**Teman: Semua perempuan, juara 1 dan 2.**

**Rival: Rizky, Rangga, dan Arya.**

**Rizky: Juara 2 juga, seorang yang penuh tanggung jawab, dan akrab dengan 2 teman kerdil Yuki (CIE~)**

**Sifat: TAK TAHU! INI SAYA BOSAN BIKIN RESEARCH!**

**Musuh: Tak ada.**

**Teman: Rangga, Aishah, Laila, Alya.**

**Rival: Arya, Rangga, dan Yuki.**

**Alwi: Juara 3, anak seorang guru, ramah, dan pemarah.**

**Sifat: Ramah, pemarah, dan sopan.**

**Musuh: Who know.**

**Teman: Yuki, Rangga, Rizky, dan lain-lain.**

**Rival: Dia tidak memedulikan rival.**

**3 Teman Author:**

**Dewi: Penuh tanggung jawab, sopan, ramah, dan sangaaat Yuki temani.**

**Sifat: Sopan, ramah, bertanggung jawab, dan lain-lain. PUNYA SEDIKIT INDERA KEENAM!**

**Musuh: Bad Trio.**

**Teman: Yuki, Lis, Tasya, yang penting semua perempuan.**

**Rival: Tidak ada.**

**Lis: Seorang teman yang kadang-kadang sombong, tapi baik dan selalu dekat dengan Dewi.**

**Sifat: Sopan, ramah, baik, dan banyak lagi.**

**Musuh: Bad Trio.**

**Teman: Semua perempuan.**

**Rival: Tidak ada.**

**Tasya: Sombong, tapi seorang teman yang baik, suka menolong.**

**Sifat: Baik, sombong, suka menolong, dan banyak lagi.**

**Musuh: Bad Trio.**

**Teman: Tidak semua perempuan.**

**Rival: Tidak ada.**

**Bad Trio:**

**Arya: Suka perang dan berkelahi dengan Ahmad.**

**Sifat: Sombong, jahil, usil, dan lain-lain. Tetap teman yang baik kalau saat kritis.**

**Musuh: Yuki, Dewi, Ahmad, Lis, dan Tasya.**

**Teman: Semua laki-laki.**

**Rival: Yuki, Rangga, dan Rizky.**

**Ahmad: Sangat dibenci oleh Yuki, Dewi, Lis, dan Tasya.**

**Sifat: Sombong, jahil, usil, dan lain-lain. Tapi tetap teman yang sangat baik kalau saat kritis.**

**Musuh: Arya, Yuki, Dewi, Lis, dan Tasya.**

**Teman: Semua laki-laki.**

**Rival: Tidak ada.**

**Anwari: Sama seperti FRANCE!**

**Sifat: Sama seperti France tapi tidak separah France.**

**Musuh: Tidak ada~ Tapi Yuki, Dewi, Lis, dan Tasya.**

**Teman: Semua laki-laki.**

**Rival: Tidak ada.**

* * *

**A/N: Saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, oke? Flame diterima, kritik diterima, review biasa diterima. Review please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Camping

**Aloha minna! Saya update kilat nih! XD**

**Sebelum itu, balasan review:**

**Noir-Bondevik: Waduh, saya kaget dalam waktu singkat ada yang review! XDD Ini sudah saya secepat kilat kok! :D Ada kejutan loh~ Oke deh! LET'S START!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter 2: Camping**

**Disclaimer: Walaupun Norway telah mati (NO WAY! D':) Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**Disclaimer 2: Walaupun Russia berubah jadi Poland (?) Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik saya!**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**Rated: K+, tapi ada misteri**

**Warning: GaJe, anah, OC, OOC-ness, maybe typo (s) or not, gila, human name, alur mungkin terlalu cepat.**

* * *

Seperti biasa, tiap hari Selasa kelas Author olahraga, dan kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Noir (perempuan, yang review pertama) membuat Yuki yang ngidam ada anak baru sorak riang. Setelah ganti baju, mereka siap-siap futsal.

"I-Itu…" Noir membelalakkan matanya, Yuki kaet. "K-Kamu tahu?" Noir ngangguk dan sama-sama mereka teriak dalam hati. "OKE! I AM THE HERO!" senyum jahil muncul di wajah Yuki. "DIAM, GIT!" meniru suara England membuat Alfred kaget.

"BLOODY HELL! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!" Noir tertawa kecil setelah meniru suara England. "A-Artie… Di mana kamu?" Yuki mau ngakak. "SINI! OI! BOLA BASKET!" dan hal itu membuat Alfred pingsan. "GIT! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?" suara England asli terdengar.

"A-Artie… Yakin itu kamu, bukan bola basket?" seluruh kelas *B ngakak melihat kejadian itu. "Kagak GIT! Gue bola basket!" keisengan Yuki belum hilang. Arthur kaget. "GIT! Gue ini sepeda!" Noir melanjutkan. "Kagak! Gue ini meja bekas!" Yuki melanjutkan keisengannya.

"KAGAK! Gue malaikat maut! Siap-siap!" Noir tambah iseng. "Da~ aku setengah Arthur dan setengah Ivan, da~" Yuki makin iseng.

"Git! Suara siapa tu?" pertanyaan Arthur sia-sia, karena Alfred telah pingsan. "Suara?" Noir dan Yuki pura-pura tidak tahu. "Aku setengah Scott dan setengah Arthur!" serentak Yuki dan Noir teriak, diikuti dengan pingsannya Arthur.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

Pelajaran: Bahasa Inggris

"Kerjakan 20 soal itu, tenang sementara bapak pergi." Arthur berjalan keluar, Yuki dan Noir sedang ngobrol tentang Hetalia.

"Bakso! Bakso!" Amar menyodorkan buku bahasa Inggris sementara duduk di bangku, dan bangku tersebut ditarik Kevin (Anwari). "Buku! Buku!" lagi-lagi Amar menyodorkan buku bahasa Inggris. Yuki hanya menyeringai.

"Bangku! Bangku! Satu bangku 5000 rupiah!" Yuki menggambar komik mochi oneshot.

Isi kertas:

Mochi!OC: *menatap kertas kosong dengan tulisan 'PUNISHMENT'*

Mochi!Norway: *melihat dari jauh*

Mochi!OC: *mulai mencatat*

Mochi!Denmark: *datang mengacau*

Kertas: PUNISHMENT

1. Netherlands  
2. Denmark  
3. Norway (kenapa?)

Mochi!OC: *menatap hasil dengan berbunga-bunga*

KRIET…

Mochi!OC: ?

BLAM!

Ceklek…

Mochi!Netherlands: *dark aura* (marah karena dicatat)

Mochi!Denmark + Mochi!IOC: *sweat drop*

Yuki menghela napas. Hasilnya sangat membuat dia puas.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

Lukas masuk kelas. "Baiklah, hari ini ada perkemahan untuk 3 hari. Ingat bawa PR cerita misteri masing-masing. Semua boleh pulang."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lukas menatap mereka satu-satu. "Perempuan saja boleh berkemah."

"Aww~~" para perempuan tersenyum kemenangan menatap para laki-laki yang sedang bersedih. Mereka berpikir seperti apa cerita masing-masing. Membuat aura semakin menekan, karena yang menjaga mereka adalah: Kirana, Arthur, dan Lukas.

.

.

**Sorenya**

.

.

Para perempuan giat mendirikan tenda, dan…

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Tasya mematikan ponselnya seraya blushing.

Setelah 30 menit, tenda besar telah selesai dibuat, semuanya bahagia karena diperbolehkan istirahat dulu. Yuki mengeluarkan laptopnya, menatap satu per satu pergerakan yang berada di sekitarnya, dan menatap kembali.

Yep, sekarang Yuki sedang poker face. Susah mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Main si buta dari gua hantu yuk!" teriakan riang terdengar dari Yuki yang sudah selesai poker face. (emang poker face itu kegiatan?) Semua mengangguk setuju.

Setelah bermain si buta dari gua hantu dan yang jadi selalu Kirana dan Arthur. Mereka makan malam.

"Hei, Norge…" Norway terbatuk-batuk, bagaikan melihat Denmark imposter. "Y-Ya?" Yuki menatap sekitarnya. "Tidak apa-apa…"

Saatnya bercerita! (saya suka skip time) Yuki mengambil cerita miliknya dan disuruh maju. Tidak ada judul atau tema, sangat misterius.

"_Pagi itu, seorang gadis melihat keluar rumahnya yang bersalju. Dia benci kalau dilarang keluar._

_Tok! Tok!_

_Gadis itu berjalan keluar, mendapati bunga khas Norway, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, dan Sweden. 5 tetes darah terdapat di kertas. "Di pagi christmas, aku selalu mendapatkan ini…" Sakura, gadis itu menatap keluar. Ia adalah keluarga _onmyoji_, dan dia setiap tengah malam harus menyegel 5 Nine Tailed Fox._

_Dan setiap kali dia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, 5 tetes darah terasa jatuh, dan di kamarnya terdapat Five Tailed Fox._" Yuki berhenti sejenak, menatap ke yang lain, Lukas mencondongkan badannya, Noir berkata "Teruskan! Teruskan!", perempuan yang lain mulai serius.

"_Sakura menatap keluar, sebentar lagi dia harus menyegel, tapi dia merasa sangat bosan. Malam-malam dia keluar, sebelum jam 11.30, biasa dia bersender di batang pohon dan berbicara sendiri._

_"Maafkan aku, Nine Tailed Fox, aku terpaksa, seluruh keluargaku adalah _onmyoji_. Aku… aku…" dia merasakan 5 orang memeluknya dengan hangat. Syal yang dipakainya melonggar._

_Sakura merah jatuh dari atas, diikuti 1 tetesan darah, dan bunga khas Nordics 5 berjatuhan. Sakura selalu ragu akan hal itu._

_Dia sering menemukan hal-hal supernatural, tapi tidak seperti itu. Sakura memegang sakura merah itu. Mulai menyanyikan lagu._

_"White snow fall from the sky~_

_Everything turn strange~_

_I know must be the Nine Tailed Fox mad~_

_But I must do it because it my job~""_ Yuki berhenti sejenak, menatap sekitarnya, aura semakin terasa mengatakan 'Teruskan!'.

"_Tiba-tiba…_

_BRAK!_

_BRAK!_

_BRAK!_

_BRAK!_

_BRAK! _(banyaknya -_-")

_Sakura menatap 5 mayat, dengan baju lusuh, 3 orang membawa kapak, 1 orang dengan mayat burung, dan satu lagi dengan mayat anjing._

_Sakura dapat melihat 9 ekor yang keluar dari setiap orang. Dan seorang badut keluar. "Kamu harus menghetikan tugasmu, sekarang…" Sakura mengangguk dan berlari pergi. _

_Kebesokan harinya, dia melihat ibunya pulang. "Bu! Aku ketemu dengan 5 Nine Tailed Fox kemarin dan seorang badut!" Ibunya tersenyum. "Itu memang wajar, ibu juga mengalaminya. Tentang badut… entahlah…"_

_Teman Sakura, Antonio, selalu berkata itu khayalan. Tapi malam-malam dia bertemu badut itu dan badut itu berkata "Jangan pernah mengejeknya…" sepertinya badut itu penjaga Sakura di masa yang akan datang._

_Tapi itu belum diketahui."_ Yuki menghela napas setelah membaca cerita itu, semuanya langsung tepuk tangan. '_Aku tahu, para Nine Tailed Fox itu pasti Nordics 5…'_ Lukas berpikir, tapi cerita itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Diam-diam, seorang badut mengintip dari kegelapan. "Mathias, sebaiknya kamu jangan sembunyi di sini, tuh, Arthur menatap kamu aneh." Emil menepuk pundak Mathias.

Arthur cengo menatap Mathias yang berpakaian badut itu.

Yuki senyum, dan duduk di saping Noir. Dan Noir yang maju.

"_Setiap sekolah pasti memiliki rumor… dan rumor yang dulu dipakai untuk menakuti para junior terbukti…_

_Seorang gadis bernama Lili berjalan melewati koridor. Badai salju melanda. "Hei! Lili! Dengar lagu ini!" Sey teriak dan menarik lengan Lili._

_"Tepat ketika badai salju…_

_Para anggota OSIS akan patroli_

_Menyanyikan lagu…_

_Nina bobok~ oh nina bobok~" Lili langsung cemberut, sedangkan Sey tertawa renyah._

_Tap… tap…_" HENTIKAN! Yuki mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah mendengar cerita itu. Noir tersenyum kemenangan, tujuan utamanya adalah membuat Yuki sang penakut tapi nekad yang pernah pada malam Jum'at membuat cerita TPU Jeruk Purut.

"Yay! Akhirnya Yuki menyerah!" terlihat Yuki merogoh saku celana tidurnya. "Ayo baca fiction supernatural." Dan hal itu membuat Noir sweat drop.

Malam-malam, Yuki teriak. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BADUT!" semuanya menatap badut yang tidur di tenda pengawas. "Oi, diam dikit do- BADUT!" Noir ikutan teriak karena mengingat cerita yang dibacakan oleh Yuki.

"HYAA!" Tasya, yang takut terhadap badut menutup wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Kirana, Arthur, dan Lukas siap-siap mengutuk Mathias yang masih berkostum badut mengerikan.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya! Update kilat! Saya akan membuat yang review yang menurut saya berarti dan berhubungan masuk jadi OC akan saya masukkan! Jangan segan-segan! Review Please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: PTJ and Magic Problem

**Dewi: Gue review pertama…**

**KAGAK! Noir-Bondevik dulu!**

**Noir-Bondevik: Haha, memang lebih mengerikan fangirls daripada character-nya. Jadi banyak hal tidak terduga terjadi karena fangirling. Juga memang, Author pertama yang saya masukkan ke dalam FF saya dia tenang-tenang aja.**

**Sedangkan yang kedua ngatain 'AKU BERBAKAT!' karena itu tentang high school assassin dan kelas yang paling berbakat! ASAP! Saya sudah update kilat nih!**

**BTW, cerita misteri yang saya buat di chapter kedua itu karena pintu kamar saya yang terbuka dikit terbuka dan kembali tertutup sedikit, jadinya saya panik mode on, dan jadinya ngebut-ngebut.**

**Dewi: Gue lagi! Ini cerita ada hubungannya dengan kelas kita yang termasuk paling ribut di sekolah, OK, OK, aja deh.**

**Itu ja? Bloon ai, maaf, di sini ada perkataan kasar.**

**Dewi: Dah boleh mulai? KAU YANG BLOON!**

**KAMU!**

**Tasya: Abaikan mereka, ayo mulai. BTW, judul chapter ini 'PTJ and Magic Problem', PTJ itu 'Part Time Job'.**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter 3: PTJ and Magic Problem**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Biarpun si Yuki berubah dari fans Hetalia ke lain, (sekali pernah terjadi) Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Biarpun para Nations telah terbongkar rahasianya, Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

(PENTING! Note: Judul chapter ini 'PTJ and Magic Problem', PTJ itu 'Part Time Job')

* * *

.

.

**Part Time Job (PTJ)**

.

.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya, 3 hari telah berlalu setelah perkemahan. Dewi mendekati Yuki. "Hei, mau part time job?" Yuki menatap mata coklat Dewi, dan bertanya. "Di?" Dewi menyeringai kecil. "Heta Café." Yuki mengernyitkan dahinya. "Heta Café?" Dewi mengangguk. Dan Yuki hanya mengangguk juga.

Yuki dan kawan-kawan (Dewi, Noir, Tasya, Lis) berjalan mendekati Heta Café yang dikatakan oleh Dewi.

Kring!

"Konnichiwa! Ada keperluan apa?" seorang laki-laki dengan taring dan mata merah menanyakan terhadap mereka. "Kami ingin part time job." Jawab Yuki. "Oh! Baiklah! Pilih uniform maid tomboy atau maid girly?" Yuki mengangguk. "Maid tomboy!" laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, perkenalkan, namaku Vladimir."

"Yuki."

"Dewi."

"Tasya."

"Lis."

"Noir."

"Ikuti aku." Mereka berjalan ke sebuah gudang yang berisi uniform-uniform. "Ini adalah uniform tomboy kalian." Vladimir tersenyum setelah memberikan uniform maid tomboy itu dan mempersilahkan mereka ganti baju.

"Hei. Bagaimana?" setelah melepas jilbab mereka, dan membersihkan wajah, mereka keluar.

Baju warna hijau tua, rok pendek warna hijau tua, celana panjang warna hitam, dasi warna merah, topi warna biru tua. Serta blazer warna hijau muda.

-Yuki-

Kring!

"God ettermiddag, mine herrer. **[1]**" Yuki membungkuk sedikit dan melihat ke atas. '_Masya Allah, kenapa Nordics yang datang?_' Yuki sweat drop seketika. "YUKI! Aku tidak mengetahui kamu bekerja di Heta Café!" Yuki menghela napas. "Vær stille, sir. Følg meg på dine seter. **[2]**" Mathias cemberut. "Kamu memakai bahasa Norway?"

Yuki tidak menjawab sesaat. "Ja, følg meg på dine seter. [3]." Mathias tambah ribut. "APAKAH ADA BIR?! APAKAH ADA BIR?! HAH?! HAH?!" Yuki mengehela napas, dia sangat ingin mencekik Mathias.

"Følg meg på dine seter! **[4]**" Vladimir mendekati Yuki. "Care-i treaba, Yuki? **[5]**" Yuki yang bingung akan bahasa Romanian itu bertanya balik. "_Excuse me?"_ Vladimir tersenyum. "Ada apa?" Yuki hanya berjalan meninggali Vladimir yang masih bingung.

-Tasya-

Kring!

"Buenas tardes, señores. Es necesario que? **[6]**" Tasya bertanya dengan bahasa Spanyol. "Tasya! Jadinya kamu bekerja di Heta Café? Sungguh UNAWESOME! Kesesese." Tasya mendengus kesal. "Kutanya dengan sopan, tapi mendapat balasan itu, Pak Asem?"

Gilbert cemberut. "Hey, hey, Tasy-chan. Will you eat (my) churro?" Tasya bingung karena masih amatir dalam bahasa Inggris. "Hey, hey, Tasy-chan!" Tasya tetap bingung. "Hey, hey, Tasy-chan… (yandere mode: on)" Tasya merinding. Ditambah wajah raep-nya si Francis.

"HYAAA!" Vladimir cepat-cepat lari ke Tasya yang ternyata dah pingsan. (Romania OOC-ness kan?)

-Noir-

Noir menatap bosan ke pintu, Yuki mendapat Nordics, Tasya yang sudah siuman mendapat Bad Touch Trio, dia akan berpikir akan dapat Axis atau Allies. Atau Bad Trio yang diceritakan oleh Yuki, Tasya, Dewi, dan Lis.

Kring!

"BLOODY HELL! BISA KAGAK DIAM!?" Noir menghela napas. "Добрый день, господа. Там нужно то, что? **[7]**" Noir bertanya sopan. "Selamat siang juga, aru. Di mana kami bisa duduk, aru?" Noir menghela napas karena ada Yao, tapi…

"Aru! Jangan bertengkar aru! _So childish!_ Baikan kalian memakan-!" Noir menarik tangan Ivan dan Yao, Yao menarik tangan Arthur, Ivan menarik tangan Alfred. "Duduk diam di sini. Aku akan mengambilkan menu."

-Lis-

Lis menatap keluar, dia dan Dewi saja yang belum mendapatkan tugas. "Dewi! Aku duluan ya!" Dewi mengangguk.

Kring!

"Italy! Sudah aku katakan kita hanya istirahat!

"Vee~ Germany, setidaknya makan! Aku lapar!"

"A-Aku setuju dengan Italy-_kun_…"

"Tidak kamu juga, Japan!"

Lis merasa bingung. '_Italy? Germany? Japan? Bukankah itu nama negara?_' Lis kaget sejenak dan membungkuk. "Kon'nichiwa, shinshi. Nani o soko ni hitsuyōdesu ka? **[8]**" mereka menoleh. "A-ah, ternyata kamu, Lis-_san_." Lis tersenyum. "Pak Ludwig, kalau Anda ingin sekalian mencari kakak bapak, ada dengan Tasya."

Ludwig _facepalm _dan…

"PAK ASEM! MOHON DIAM!"

Yep! Suara Tasya yang sudah siap-siap membunuh 'Pak ASEM' terdengar, dan Lis hanya menghela napas dan menunjukkan tempat duduk mereka.

-Dewi-

Dewi menatap ke jendela. "Astanaga…"

Kring!

"Eh! Dewi bekerja jadi maid! Ayo rekam dan kasih ke Rangga!" Arya, Ahmad, dan Kevin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Shiing…

Dewi mengambil penggaris besi 40 cm milik Yuki yang selalu ditakuti para lelaki. "SINI KALIAN!"

Dan terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Dewi dan Bad Trio.

"Eh? Mana penggaris besiku?" Yuki bertanya heran.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

Vladimir memberikan uang 50000 rupiah untuk Yuki, Dewi, Tasya, dan Lis sedangkan 25000 rupiah dan 25000 kroon untuk Noir. (=_=") (saya lihat bio-nya dia hidup di Sweden)

"Eh, Yuki, kamu tahu? Tadi Pak Ludwig memanggil Pak Feli 'Italy' dan Pak Kiku 'Japan', dan Pak Feli memanggil Pak Ludwig 'Germany'." Vladimir yang kaget langsung pergi ke dalam Heta Café.

Yuki menatap wajah Noir, tapi bukan itu topiknya.

**[**_Nanti main hujan-hujanan kah? BTW juga, tomboi saya juga parah._**]**

**[**_Oke, nanti kita main hujan-hujanan. :D ;) Tapi, sepertinya 'mereka' itu 'mereka' ya._**]**

**[**_Yes! Yep!_**]**

.

.

**Magic Problem**

.

.

Lukas masuk kelas dan senyum tipis 1 detik (Yuki: *fangirling* (Yuki ini di Axis fans-nya Japan, Allies fans-nya England, dan Nordics fans-nya Norway, tapi fans aslinya adalah Norway)). "Ohayou, minna. Pagi ini kita akan belajar sejarah…"

Jreng! Jreng!

Bad Trio memainkan gitar yang mereka curi dari Antonio (Antonio: Hey, hey, minna… did you see my guitar? *dark aura* (yandere mode: on), sementara Rangga tetap diam, Yuki poker face, dan Rizky malah main-main. Aura mencekam dari juara 1 dan juara 2 perempuan membuat kelas sepi.

"Ohayou! Ore wa Vladimir!" Dewi, Lis, Tasya, dan Noir kaget 100%, Yuki? Dia masih poker face. "Kita akan mengadakan tanya jawab!"

BRAK!

Fidia (*B) membuka (baca: membanting) pintu, mengagetkan seisian kelas kecuali juara 1 serta juara 2 perempuan. "PAK LUKAS! PAK MATHIAS MABUK DAN MENGHANCURKAN SEISIAN KELAS DENGAN KAPAKNYA!" Lukas berjalan dengan tenang keluar.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai! Dulu cengkeh berapa harganya?"

JRENG! JRENG!

Arya memainkan kembali gitar Antonio, dan Yuki angkat tangan setelah sadar dari lamunannya. "7 gram emas…" Vladimir menyebarkan debu warna pink. "APA?!"

Splash!

Seisian kelas menjadi umur 5 tahun dan baju berubah jadi warna putih yang biasa dipakai oleh Chibi! Hetalia, Yuki telah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi, sedangkan Noir yang makin parah tomboi-nya menendang bola ke Arya kecil. "HEI!"

"Berikutnya~" Yuki, Rangga, dan Rizky menatap Vladimir. "Apakah obat _Black Death_?" Makin parah, Rangga dan Rizky tidak tahu _Black Death_. "PALA!" teriak Yuki kemudian bersembunyi di bawah meja, bersama dengan Noir.

Yep! Lagi-lagi Vladimir menyebarkan debu warna biru sekarang…

Jreng!

Mereka jadi tua, Yuki yang menjadi kekanak-kanakkan (bagi yang masih berwujud 5 tahun akan makin kekanak-kanakan, sedangkan yang jadi tua jadi bersifat dewasa) menendang Rangga dengan senang.

Noir makin jahil keluar kelas ke kelas *B yang ada Mathias yang sudah tidak mabuk dan Lukas. "Eh? Anak siapa itu? JANGAN-JANGAN?!" Lukas menarik dasi Mathias yang membuat Mathias tercekik. "Siapa kamu?"

Noir langsung cemberut. "Pak Lukas! Pak Vladimir menyebarkan debu warna pink dan biru yang membuat kami jadi umur 5 tahun dan tua!"

Yuki tiba-tiba keluar membawa penggaris besinya. "Pak! Makin parah! Pak Vladimir mambuat mereka jadi bayi! Setiap kali aku menjawab pertanyaannya pasti dia menyebarkan debu!"

Mathias keluar. "Apa yang terakhir dia tanyakan?" Yuki menoleh. "'Katakan isi ramalan Jayabaya!'!" Mathias menggeleng pelan dan berjalan masuk kelas Yuki. Mereka telah berubah jadi vampir…

Tiba-tiba Yuki menyerang Vladimir dengan penggaris besinya. "Hei!" Yuki kemudian menendang kaki Vladimir, tapi sayangnya terlalu lemah. "B*NGS*T!" Lukas yang agak panik karena Yuki sepertinya akan lepas kendali, menyuruh Mathias memanggil Arthur.

Yep! Magic Trio telah terkumpul dan Arthur menyebarkan debu warna putih. Dan mereka jadi normal kembali…

"B*NGS*T ELU ENGLAND!" Noir dan Yuki yang belum jadi normal dan kelepasan memanggil dengan nama negara, menjadi marah.

'_Apa yang-?_' Otomatis Arthur mengubah Noir dan Yuki kembali jadi normal, takut mereka memanggil Lukas, Mathias, dan Vladimir dengan nama Norway/Norge, Denmark, dan Romania.

* * *

Bonus Chapter:

Dewi: Kenapa gue jadi tua?

Yuki: Karena, tidak tahu!

Noir: Jadinya di chapter kemudian rahasia mereka akan terbongkar oleh aku dengan kamu?

Yuki: Yep!

Lis: Vampir? Kenapa jadi vampir?

Yuki: Tauk ah, bebarang saja aku…

Tasya: Tujuan cerita ini emang apa?

Yuki: Kagak tahu.

Rangga: BERANINYA KAMU MENENDANG AKU!

Yuki: *mengabaikan Rangga*

Antonio: Hey, hey, Bad Trio-chan… did you see my guitar?

Arya + Ahmad + Kevin: *kabur*

Norway: Kok aku yang tenang ini bisa agak panik?

Yuki: Karena kalau aku lepas kendali bisa melempar apapun~ terlebih lagi banyak vas bunga di kelasku~

Norway: …

Denmark: Finland dan Sweden kapan muncul?

Finland: MARRY CRIHDAHSI (?)!

Yuki: Ada apa sih dengan kamu, Finny?

Denmark: Dia sudah jadi gila karena akhirnya dia muncul.

Sweden: M'n' Ic'l'nd?

Iceland: Aku di sini…

Norway: Onii-chan… (big bro)

Iceland: Shiranai. (I don't care)

Norway: Onii-chan… (big bro)

Iceland: Iwanai. (I won't saying it.)

Norway: Onee-chan (?)… (big sis)

Iceland: I mi wakanai… (Your not make any sense…)

Yuki: *sweat drop* Ayolah! Icey! Panggil Norge onii-chan dan Noir dan aku onee-chan!

Noir: SETUJU!

Iceland: Apakah aku memang harus melakukannya?

Yuki: Yep! AYO! Kalau tidak jadi character yang menderita loh!

Iceland: *blush* O-Onii-chan…

Yuki + Noir: LANJUT!

Iceland: Noir-onee-chan dan Yuki-onee-chan…

Noir: DENMARK! LAKUKAN YANG AKU KATAKAN!

Denmark: Hm?

Noir: … Tidak apa-apa…

Yuki: Cie~

Noir: Hei!

Yuki: Character favoritmu apa?

Noir: ****

Yuki: Oh… Sokka!

Noir: *blush* Apakah dia mendengarnya?

Yuki: TIDAK! BTW, Review please! ^_^

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: YAHOO! Saya telah berhasil ASAP! (bukan ASAP seperti chapter 2, karena saya membaca ****x****) Baiklah… Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ya sudah deh! DEH! DEH!**

**Noir: BERISIK!**

**Yuki: Aw~ Ayolah~ BTW, character favorit Noir-san apa?**

**Noir: ******

**Yuki: OK!**


	4. Chapter 4: Attention Please!

Bagi yang ingin mengisi poll yang menurut saya penting bagi yang suka Indonesia School and the Nations, baca chapter pendek ini. Di chapter ini hanya ada pemberitahuan, bahwa saya kemungkinan akan hiatus sampai tahun 2017, bagi yang ingin mengisi poll saya, dipersilahkan ke profile saya, berisi:

**1. ****Hiatus and not publish piecemeal chapter**

**2. Hiatus and still publish piecemeal chapter**

Mohon jangan kaget, karena saya sedang punya masalah harus belajar. OK?

Bagi yang ingin saya tetap mem-publish sedikit demi sedikit chapter silahkan isi poll yang ada di profile saya.

**Sekian,**

**Yuki Hiiro**


	5. Chapter 5: OF, CP, and LDI

**Aloha minna! Apa kabar? Saya baik-baik aja kok!**

**Readers rakyat Banjar: Diam aja piyan.**

**Eh! Padahal kita sebangsa! Ini balasan review:**

**HannySyra9: Kagak jadi. Ada waktu saya periksa bio Anda… WOOO! ANDA HIDUP DI INDONESIA JUGA? YANG BENAR?! Iya deh, dikabulin Japan muncul lebih sering! ;)**

**Noir-Bondevik: Saya cepat ngetik entah karena apa, dulu sih saya biasa lambat sampai yang aku ajak chatting yang lebih dulu, menurut saya, masih kecil lambat, tapi sudah tumbuh besar jadi cepat, jadinya kebalikan deh. (menurut saya)**

**Saat saya melihat bio Anda, juga menurut saya gender saya salah! Karena saya parah amet tomboi-nya! Mau mandi hujan-hujanan tapi tidak dibolehkan, setiap bulan puasa main bola, olahraga sekarang (dulu pilih basket) sepak bola. =_="**

**Oke deh! Let's start!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter 5: OF, CP, and LDI**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Biarpun sang Author makin parah tomboi-nya dan sampai di Malaysia nekad (atau tidak) minta mati dan memacu adrenali-nya kambuh, Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Biarpun para Nations sweat drop melihat kelas sang Author yang dipenuhi berandal, Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, humor akan berkurang karena menjelang perang, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

* * *

(PENTING! Note: Judul chapter ini 'OF, CP, and LS', OF itu '**O**n **F**riday',CP itu '**C**leaning but **P**laying', LDI itu '**L**et's **D**o** I**t') (yang huruf yang di _bold italic _kan adalah huruf yang dipakai untuk disingkat)

(kemungkinan setiap chapter ada 2 part, tapi ini 3 part)

* * *

.

.

**On Friday (OF)**

.

.

**Istirahat**

.

.

Noir dan Yuki sedang makan kerupuk bersama, sambil bercerita tentang kelakuan aneh para Nations saat di sekitar mereka berdua.

.

.

**TET! TET! TET!**

.

.

Yuki meninggalkan Noir untuk membuang sampah, diliriknya kelas *B (kelas yang diajar oleh Mathias dan yang menyanyi 'Sik Asik'). Yuki langsung sweat drop. "NOIR!" Noir yang mendekati dengan menutupi telinga membalas. "EMANG GUE TULI?!" Yuki tersenyum licik.

Noir ikutan menatap kelas *B, dan… ASTANAGA! TERLIHAT ANIK SEDANG MEMAKAI ROK DAN JILBAB! WATDEPAK?! ANIK ITU LAKI-LAKI!

Yuki sangatlah ingin merekamnya, tapi ponselnya dalam tas dan pintu kelas *B langsung ditutup

.

.

**Cleaning but Playing (CP)**

.

.

Pagi Sabtu yang digunakan untuk bersih-bersih sebelum ulangan dimulai dengan pagi yang cerah, dan semua murid memakai baju olahraga (tidak semuanya). Yuki mencabut rumput dengan kasarnya dan… sama seperti Noir, hasilnya tangan mereka sakit-sakit walaupun rumput liar yang banyak di belakang sekolah telah banyak menghilang!

"Elu berdua itu nekad amet!" Mathias berkata sambil membalut kedua telapak tangan Noir yang merah, sedangkan Noir blushing. Yuki? Dia diobati oleh teman-teman Lukas sedangkan dia sweat drop.

"Dah! Kalian sebaiknya istirahat saja!" Noir dan Yuki mengangguk, Yuki 1 detik melihat troll didepannya. "DAFUQ! ADA TROLL DI SEBELAHKU!" bukan Yuki yang berteriak, yang berteriak adalah Mathias yang langsung membawa lari Noir, Yuki? Dia poker face dan sementara dia berada di perpustakaan, diambilnya buku 'Terb*ngk*rny* M*st*r* R*m*h T*a'.

Parah amet cinta supernatural-nya… =_=" (tidak separah yang kamu pikirkan!)

Sekarang saatnya bersih-bersih kelas. Mereka semua membersihkan jendela, hingga bersih, dan acara selanjutnya membersihkan teras.

SPLASH!

Amar tersiram air oleh Dewi dan Lis, tapi bukannya kesal, tapi dia meluncur di teras yang basah amet, dan mengakibatkan rambutnya disiram sengaja oleh yang lain. Yuki malah main-main, bukannya melaporkan ke guru. "LANJUT!" teriak Yuki yang memainkan kakinya.

DOR!

Vash menembak AK-47-nya, tapi diabaikan oleh yang lain. "Tambah lagi airnya, Wi!" Dewi mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

SPLASH!

Amar yang lagi sujud terkena air, membuat Yuki bingung. "Kalo mau sembahyang jangan di sini!" Yuki menendang genangan air dan terciprat, tujuannya hanya 1. Membuat Amar menghentikan kegiatan palsu itu.

"LAGI AIRNYA, WI! _" Yuki mengomando, tidak sadar bahwa Lukas mendekati semua berandal itu.

"Hei." Diabaikan. Mereka masih main-main. Yuki dan Noir yang mengomando karena mereka menjadi ratu berandal (?). BESERTA TOMBOI (Noir) YANG PARAH DAN ADRENALI (Yuki) YANG TINGGI.

SPLASH!

Bad Trio ngakak setelah menyiram seember air ke Lukas. Mathias dan Tino, speachless, Emil dan Berwald diam SERIBU KATA.

**Itu lah kenapa para Nations ditantang untuk mengajar di salah satu kelas paling _gokil_, salah s****atu kelas paling _heboh_, dan salah satu kelas yang hampir semuanya _berandal_…**

DOR! DOR!

**Hening**…

"DEWI! AMBIL AIR! NOIR JUGA! YUKI JUGA!" Amar mengomando dan langsung saja DewRinNoi hormat dan kabur sambil membawa ember kecil.

**Hening…**

Dewi tiba-tiba menyiram air-

SPLASH!

-yang membuat semua laki-laki basah kuyup kecuali Rangga, beserta belakang celana olahraga para gadis (kecuali Yuki dan Noir).

SPLASH!

Yuki dengan gesit walaupun hampir tergelincir menyiram Lukas dan langsung saja tergelincir, tapi segera ditarik berdiri oleh Lukas.

SPLASH!

Noir yang berada di atas teras dengan cepat menyiram Mathias yang juga ada di atas teras, dan ingin tergelincir, tapi langsung ditangkap oleh Mathias.

Raden Putra (Malaysia) dan Kirana yang menatap dari jauh langsung saja sweat drop melihat kejadian kedua (mungkin) di sejarah sekolah. "Bagus, Indon, rencanamu berhasil!"

Mendengar kata 'Indon' membuat Yuki dan Noir tertarik. "Indon**esia**, maksud Pak Raden?" Tanya Yuki dengan penekanan di 'esia'. Raden mulai canggung. "EH! BAPAK ADA JANJI!"

WHOOOSH!

"BLOODY HELL! KENAPA ELU MENCEKIK GUE, RADEN KIAN SANTANG (?)?!"

"BALAS DENDAM! BAKA ARTHUR! HAHAHA!"

"LEPASIN GUE! RADEN KIAN SANTANG (?)!"

'_Kayaknya gue dapat nick name baru untuk si Malaysia ya?' _kata Yuki, Noir, dan Kirana dalam hati.

Raden kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Dia dah pingsan~" Yuki menyeringai. "Pak Raden Kian Santang! Tadi habis mencekik Pak Alis Wafer Tango ya?" tanya Yuki dengan nick name.

"Raden Kian Santang?"

Pak…

Kirana menepuk pundak Raden Kian Santang (?).

"Raden Kian Santang, nanti Senin kamu mengajar pelajaran terakhir."

Raden menoleh. "Emang apa?"

Kirana tidak berkata-kata dan langsung masuk kantor sambil ketawa kagak jelas. "Pak, Raden tu kan nama urang Indonesia. Bapak 'kan urang (bahasa Banjar) Malaysia." Dewi berkata.

**Flashback **

**2 tahun yang lalu.**

_Malaysia menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan aneh. "Mengajar? Tapi nama manusia gue?" Indonesia nyengir kuda. "Kenapa?" Malaysia mengaduk tehnya. "Aku tidak punya ide nama manusianya." Indonesia duduk dan mengambil susu Z*e._

_Slurp…_

_"Aku saja?" Malaysia mengangguk pelan, dia agak tidak percaya, Indonesia, kembarannya itu menanyakan itu?! Indonesia menyeruput susu Z*e rasa coklat itu. "Raden Putra…" Malaysia membulatkan matanya. "ITU NAMA ORANG INDONESIA!"_

_Indonesia menyeruput susu Z*e-nya lagi. "Philip, tolong buatkan kertas persetujuan eksekusi Malon, nanti aku tanda tangani kalau dia menolak." Philippines mengangguk dan menghilang._

_Malaysia merinding setelah Philippines membawa secarik kertas dan Indonesia mengambil bolpoin. "BAIKLAH! AKU TERIMA!" Indonesia menatap Malaysia._

_"Philippines, bisa kamu buat kertas persetujuan Malaysia mengajar?" Philippines cemberut. "Minta Brunei!" Brunei tiba-tiba muncul membawa secarik kertas. "Aku tidak mengira ramalan Japan menjadi kenyataan." Japan tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa beberapa kartu._

_Malaysia dengan ragu menanda tangani kertas itu. "Biar aku meramal." Japan mendekati mereka berdua. "Indonesia-_san_, ulurkan tanganmu." Indonesia mengulurkan tangannya dan Japan mengambil satu kartu. "Indonesia_-san _akan menjadi guru Bahasa Indonesia dan murid kelas *B akan sangat menghormatimu tanpa alasan." _

_Japan mengambil satu kartu lagi. "Malaysia-_san_, ulurkan tanganmu." Malaysia mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu._

_"Malaysia-_san _akan menjadi guru PPKn dan akan dipanggil-panggil saat 2013 'Raden Kian Santang' dan Anda hanya dihormati kadang-kadang." Brunei, Indonesia, dan Philippines menahan tawa mereka masing-masing._

**End of Flashback**

Raden pamit terhadap murid-muridnya dan murid-muridnya seketika menghormati sang Raden Kian Santang (?), terlebih lagi para laki-laki.

.

.

**Let's Do It (LDI) (judulnya tidak nyambung)**

.

.

Yuki menatap group chat-nya.

**Group: Group Work**

**Dewi, Lis, Noir, and Rangga join the group**

**Rangga: **_Yuki, aku ada di depan bangunan kantor guru!_

**Yuki:**_Iya, iya._

Yuki menyimpan ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati rival paling utamanya. "Eh, aneh kan, guru-guru datang hari Minggu? Biasanya hanya ayah Alwi." Yuki menatap pintu guru yang terbuka.

"Penasaran deh, mana yang lain?" Yuki menatap mata coklat Rangga. "Hei, gue ini dekat rumahnya dengan bapak kepsek, Arya, dan kamu saja." Yuki _facepalm_. "Oi, mungkin nama jalannya sama, tapi nama RT-nya lain!"

Rangga nyengir kuda. "Iya deh. Ngintip kah?" Yuki mengangkat bahunya seraya membetulkan letak ponselnya dan _earphone_-nya.

"Dengar apa?" Yuki berjalan mengikuti rival-nya. "Hetalia – White Flame." Yuki berbisik. Rangga yang amatir bahasa Inggris cemberut. "Mentang-mentang elu TK udah belajar bahasa Inggris."

"_Baiklah, kita hari ini akan membicarakan tentang tantanganku, semuanya diam!" _Rangga serius. "Eh, entar, elu dah membuat ponsel elu _silent_?" Yuki menghela napas. "Enteng, ponselnya pakai _ear_- gue lepas…"

_Yuki, you got an message! Yuk-_

2 juara yang terancam ranking karena banyak yang nyontek itu hampir kena serangan jantung, dan langsung kabur.

"BAKA!" Yuki sweat drop. "Sejak kapan elu bisa Jepang?" Rangga mengeluarkan kamus. "Aku mencuri ini dari rak adikku yang tersayang. Mempelajari bahasa Jepang karena aku masih amatir. Dan untuk mengalahkan Yuki yang bisa bahasa Indonesia, Banjar, Malaysia, sedikit Jepang, sedikit Belanda, Inggris, dan bla bla bla bla bla…"

Dan dilanjuti ceramah yang panjang.

**Group: Group Work**

**Dewi and Lis leave the group**

**Noir:**_ Eh, Dewi dan Lis tidak bisa kerja kelompok, jadinya kita bertiga saja._

**Yuki:**_ Iya, kita buatnya nanti malam saja. Kita punya tugas lebih penting._

**Rangga:**_ Betul-betul-betul!_

**Noir:**_ Apa tugasnya?_

**Yuki:**_ Tugasnya adalah mengintip._

**Rangga:**_ Kagak sopan-kagak sopan._

**Yuki:**_ Elu juga yang ngajak, ketua kelas tidak bertanggung jawab!_

**Noir: **_Sudah, hentikan pertengkaran antara rival ini. BTW, gue lagi di depan bangunan kantor guru._

**Yuki:**_ Lagi-lagi di sana. Ya sudah, akan ku hapus grup yang pembawa ketemu di depan bangunan kantor guru nih. Lalu memulai_ Walkie-Talkie.

**Rangga:**_ OKE!_

**Noir:**_ SIP!_

_The group being deleted._

_The _Walkie-Talkie _is started._

_Noir and Rangga is joining._

"Rangga sebagai _Commander_."

"Yuki sebagai _Scarlet Snow_."

"Noir sebagai _Black._" (saya cari di translate detect language kemudian bahasa Perancis yang artinya hitam.)

"_Commander _kepada _Scarlet Snow_, di mana posisimu?"

"_Scarlet Snow _kepada _Commander_, di belakang papan tulis putih beroda!"

"_Black _kepada _Commander_, aku di bawah meja di dekat papan tulis putih beroda."

_"Commander _kepada semua, ulangi semua perkataan terdengar."

"Siap!"

"_Baiklah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan, tantanganku itu, ingat?"_

_"Ya, salah satunya…"_

Yuki melompat kecil ke bawah meja tempat Noir bersembunyi, karena Raden menarik papan tulis putih beroda itu.

"_Ini dia…"_

Yuki menunjuk baju pelayan maid tomboy Heta Café yang sengaja dibawa oleh Vladimir.

"_Commander _terhadap semua, bagaimana ka- dasar cewek, tanpa perintah langsung bergerak." Rangga menghela napas seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Yuki membetulkan letak _earphone _dan ponselnya, menyalakan lagu 'White Flame'.

"Hei, pelayan di sana, tolong ambilkan teko teh itu." Arthur memerintah, badan Noir menegang. "H-hai!" Francis terdiam. "Ohonhonhon~ Aku baru pertama kali melihat kalian berdua, baru ya?" Yuki yang acuh tak acuh yang sambil mendengar lagu itu menatap tajam Francis.

Dulu, Yuki tidak punya sisi gelap, tapi sejak bulan Agustus 2013, sisi yandere-nya sering muncul. "Da, boleh aku pinjam ponselnya?" Yuki menghela napas. "Namaku Rin. Nah," Yuki menyerahkan ponselnya. "Da, tidak jadi, become one with Mother Russia, da?" Yuki mengambil kembali ponselnya dan memasangkan _earphone_-nya lagi.

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih baik berjuang sendiri, aku benci terlihat lemah."

Kirana menopang dagunya. "Sifat kamu seperti Yuki."

CETAR MEMBAHANA! Yuki dan Noir terdiam, tapi nasib Rangga mengerti dan diam-diam menjadi pelayan laki-laki yang melayani para perempuan sengaja menjatuhkan satu gelas yang langka dan mahal, terlebih dari Egypt, saudara personifikasi Indonesia kita tersayang.

"Bukan aku." Rangga dan Yuki acuh tak acuh menjawab tatapan marah Kirana. Noir membersihkan gelas pecah itu, diam-diam, dapat dilihatnya secarik kertas. Di akhirnya di ambilnya kertas itu.

"Baiklah, yang calon wali kelas *B adalah: Ivan, Tino, Ludwig, Elizaveta, Francis, dan Gilbert. Ah, jika tidak tetap Lukas." Noir yang menyukai Mathias, mendengar calonnya tidak ada Mathias menjadi kecewa. Tapi… Bagi mereka, Lukas telah cukup, walaupun baru saja sebentar, Lukas sudah tercatat sebagai guru favorit mereka ke-3.

Mereka bertiga langsung poker face. "Ve~ Bella, (cantik) bisa ambilkan pasta itu?" Yuki yang sedang memainkan ponselnya menoleh. "Aku benci pasta." Yuki menjawab datar dan ada nada acuh tak acuh.

"Mein Gott, kamu jahat sekali, kesese! Coba aku! Aku ini ze awesome dan tampan! Serta baik!" Rangga dan Yuki menatap sinis ke Gilbert. "Iya, tapi alkohol itu sudah membuat bapak haram, walau setetes!"

Semuanya terdiam, Noir duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Mathias sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Kalian juga!" Yuki dengan tatapan marah menunjuk Ludwig, Arthur, dan Mathias. Rangga mundur sedikit demi sedikit, menjauhi Yuki yang disiplin mode-nya on. "…" keadaan hening. "HAHAHA! EH! RIN! MAU HAMBURGER MCDONALD?!" Alfred tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak halal!" panah dengan tulisan 'tidak halal' menancap di badan Alfred. "Mon cher, apakah kamu Yuki, Rangga, dan Noir dari kelas *B?" Francis menatap ragu mereka bertiga. "YA!" serentak, trio itu menjawab a.k.a membentak.

"So, apakah ingin kalian saja yang memilih?" Kirana menopang dagunya, sementara Mathias menawarkan bir ke Noir. "Ya!" Yuki berteriak.

"Bagaimana?"

"Pak Lukas! Serta Pak Lukas harus mengajari kami menggunakan pedang kayu!" Noir mengacungkan jempolnya sementara Rangga _facepalm_. "Baiklah." Lukas menjawab pendek.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa Pak Lukas akan tetap menjadi wali kelas kita." Yuki berkata ke Rangga, dan hanya menerima anggukan. Lukas masuk kelas. "Minggu depan kita akan belajar menggunakan pedang kayu…"

1…

2…

3…

"WATDEPAK?!"

* * *

**~Preview~**

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan perang terhadap kalian!"

"Elu sudah gila, Rin! Alya menyontek, bahkan hampir semua orang mengancam rangking-mu!"

"Perang?"

"PERANG DIMULAI!"

"Rin! Pakai belas kasihan dong!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan damai!"

"Tidak akan ku terima! Alya telah menyontek! Kalian 3 besar sama sekali tidak menyadari seseorang mengancam rangking kalian?!"

"Mathias! Tino! Berwald! Emil! Tanpa Lukas, kalian jadi _spy_, perhatikan apa yang terjadi di kelas *B!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Lukas! Di kelasmu terjadi perang!"

"Perang ini akan terjadi sampai 1 minggu!"

"Rin! Kamu menganggap ini terlalu serius!"

"Yang penting, siapa saja yang berusaha mengalahkan 3 besar dengan cara menyontek, akan aku tusuk dengan penggaris besi 50 cm!"

"40 cm dah cukup!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Yuki, dia yang memulai perang ini…"

"Tidak, setepatnya 3 besar yang memulai perang ini! Semuanya mengancam ranking mereka dengan menyontek!"

"Berarti, yang memulai perang ini adalah yang lainnya!"

"Raden! Ivan! Aku mengandalkan kalian untuk memberhentikan perang ini!"

* * *

**A/N: Benar saja, menurut saya ulangan adalah perang. Minna! Saya akan minimal setelah 24 jam atau lebih atau kurang mem-publish chapter baru! Jaa! Review Please! Juga jangan menganggap bahwa chapter sebelumnya serius.**

**Sebenarnya cerita yang lain hiatus. Review Please! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Appear of the Assassin

**Baiklah, saya akan meng-update fic ini dengan keadaan stres! Maaf ya kalau bagi kalian bahwa chapter ini memang pernah ada! Di update!**

**HannySyra9: Maaf, perangnya kagak jadi. Karena kelas sering mengheningkan cipta saat ulangan, dan kalau gurunya keluar, pasar lagi! Kali ini Japan akan muncul lagi! _May_be! Dan sebagai bonus-nya Anda muncul!**

**Let's starto!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter 6: The Appear of the Assassin**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

* * *

.

.

**Penjelasan (lagi) Beberapa murid**

.

.

**Juara 1-3:**

**Juara 1:**

**Rangga: Seorang laki-laki yang lambat mengetahui sesuatu. Seorang ketua kelas yang Yuki benci ketidak tanggung jawabnya. Rangga adalah seorang laki-laki yang akrab ke Yuki dan Rizky. Rangga biasanya dapat melihat bahwa Yuki stres dan ingin pindah sekolah karena kelas yang super ribuut!**

**Benci: Tidak ada!**

**Suka: Main game.**

**Pelajaran Favorit: Sejarah (Power Rangers). =_="**

**Juara 2:**

**Yuki: Gadis yang punya sisi yandere dan seorang gadis yang benci dikalahkan. Yuki biasa dipanggil 'Rin'. Kemudian dirinya berpikir juara menjadi 3, tapi kembali 2 karena rajin menghapal ke depan, PR ketinggalan 2 kali, dan selalu datang sekolah.**

**Benci: Ulangan, orang yang tidak disiplin, orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan dia benci dikalahkan dengan cara yang licik.**

**Suka: Main game, bikin cerita komedi tapi kadang-kadang selalu berakhir dengan misteri, dan cerita nabi dan rasul. (maaf bagi yang bukan Islam)**

**Pelajaran Favorit: IPA, IPS, Sejarah, tanya jawab.**

**Rizky: Saya tidak mengetahui banyak tentang dia.**

**Benci: Entahlah.**

**Suka: Main game dan entah kenapa bisa juara 2, dia katakan hampir tidak pernah belajar di rumah.**

**Pelajaran Favorit: TIDAK DIKETAHUI.**

**Juara 3:**

Juara tiga masih misteri bagi Author, dia telah bertanya ke orang yang mungkin dan yang ada hanya ranking 4 dan 5, dan mereka berdua yang mengancam ranking beserta Alya yang menyontek.

**Amar: Seorang yang ceria dan selalu teriak di telinga Yuki, tidak takut bayangan gunung meletus, tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa kakaknya Yuki pernah berkata bahwa Yuki marah seperti gunung meletus.**

**Benci: Tidak diketahui.**

**Suka: Main-main, teriak di telinga Yuki.**

**Pelajaran Favorit: IPS, mungkin?**

* * *

**~1klan~**

"AYO! BAKSO! BAKSO!"

"Pempek! Pempek!"

"Sate padang! Sate padang!"

"Roti Canai! Roti Canai!"

"Milo! Milo!"

"Balut! Balut! (?)"

"Bu Celia! Lama gak jumpa!" (Celia: Philippines)

"AYO! Mau balut?"

"Hah?"

"Ayo! Makan!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

**~1klan 2~**

"Eh! Aku dengar gosip akan ada puasa sunah!" Dewi, Lis, Noir, Tasya, dan Yuki mulai bergosip.

"HAH?! Acil masih berjualan gak?!" Yuki panik. "Ya itu masalahnya!"

Saat puasa sunah…

"Acil tidak berjualan! Cuman satu cara…" Yuki berkata ke Rizky, Rangga, Bad Trio, Noir, Dewi, Lis, dan Tasya.

Kantor guru…

"Ve~ Pasta~" Feliciano tersenyum.

BRAK!

Yuki tiba-tiba membuka (baca: membanting) pintu kantor guru. "Wahai guru-guruku tersayang! Aku ke sini karena diutus untuk melaksanakan tugasku! Aku akan menceramah seperti biasa sejak 2 tahun lalu saat puasa sunah!

Siapkan senjata kalian karena… KAMI AKAN MENGAMBIL MAKANAN KALIAN AGAR TETAP HIDUP!"

Dan keluarlah Rizky, Rangga, Bad Trio, Noir, Dewi, Lis, dan Tasya dengan memegang penggaris besi 50 cm, 40 cm, dan 60 cm, beserta Rizky memegang sapu. "SERANG!"

Pada akhirnya…

"Bakso! Ayo ngerayain ini dengan seluruh kelas! Sate padang! Pempek! Nasi goreng! ENAAAK! KUE!"

~Habis~

* * *

Kembali ke laptop!

**Akmal: Seorang keamanan yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Maaf ya Mal, memang elu itu gak bertanggung jawab.**

**Benci: Di perintah oleh Yuki. ELU SIH! **** **** **** **** ****!**

**Suka: Ngemerintah orang. (MENTANG-MENTANG ELU LEBIH TUA DARI KAMI!)**

**Pelajaran Favorit: Entahlah.**

**~HABIS UNTUK SEMENTARA~**

* * *

~Preview~

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan perang terhadap kalian!"

"Elu sudah gila, Rin! Alya menyontek, bahkan hampir semua orang mengancam rangking-mu!"

"Perang?"

"PERANG DIMULAI!"

"Rin! Pakai belas kasihan dong!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan damai!"

"Tidak akan ku terima! Alya telah menyontek! Kalian 3 besar sama sekali tidak menyadari seseorang mengancam rangking kalian?!"

"Mathias! Tino! Berwald! Emil! Tanpa Lukas, kalian jadi _spy_, perhatikan apa yang terjadi di kelas *B!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Lukas! Di kelasmu terjadi perang!"

"Perang ini akan terjadi sampai 1 minggu!"

"Rin! Kamu menganggap ini terlalu serius!"

"Yang penting, siapa saja yang berusaha mengalahkan 3 besar dengan cara menyontek, akan aku tusuk dengan penggaris besi 50 cm!"

"40 cm dah cukup!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Yuki, dia yang memulai perang ini…"

"Tidak, setepatnya 3 besar yang memulai perang ini! Semuanya mengancam ranking mereka dengan menyontek!"

"Berarti, yang memulai perang ini adalah yang lainnya!"

"Raden! Ivan! Aku mengandalkan kalian untuk memberhentikan perang ini!"

**Yuki menghapus preview itu.**

.

.

**Parallels yang Semoga Lucu**

.

.

Pagi itu, adalah pagi yang sangat cerah, ditunjuki dengan langit yang mendung, sapi, kambing bertebangan! Mooo! Mbek! (Readers: Pada nirui suaranya lage. =_=)

Yuki mengambil tas yang berisi alat sembahyangnya. Dia duduk di teras, menunggu kedatangan tamu fict-nya yang baru. Tiba-tiba! Cetar membahana! (Readers: *sweat drop*)

Akhirnya Hanny muncul! Dan Yuki berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

Saatnya berkurban! Semuanya berkumpul di masjid… tapi…

"JAGO MERAH! JAGO MERAH, ARU!"

"China, tenang sedikit." Kiku mencoba menenangkan sang personil China tersebut. "JAGO MERAH DI RUMAH KIRANA KUSNAPAHARANI! AYU! KAMU JUGA!" personifikasi Indonesia bagian timur itu menoleh.

"Apa?" Korea tiba-tiba muncul. "AYU! RUMAH KAMU KEBAKARAN!"

Acara kurban dibatalkan, para kambing dan sapi bersorak dengan…

"Moo! (Yay!) Moo! Moo! (Kagak jadi disembelih!)"

"Mbek! Mbek! Mbek! (Semua ini atas jasa sapi yang akan dikurbankan milik mbak Kirana dan mbak Ayu!)"

Apa maksudnya?

Hanny dan Yuki hanya bisa ikutan panik dan menelepon pemadam kebakaran.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

"Japan! Siapakah pelakunya?!" China bertanya ke Japan. "Sapi." China sweat drop. "Apa?" Japan menunjuk sang sapi milik Kirana dan Ayu.

"Moo… Moo… Moo… (Majikan gw bilang gw akan dikurbankan… Jadi gw bakar rumahnya agar rencananya kagak jadi.)" semua ber-sweat-drop-ria.

**Parallel 2**

"Bungong jeumpa, bungong jeumpa  
meugah di aceh …~  
Bungong teuleubeh-teuleubeh indah lagoina~

Bungong jeumpa, bungong jeumpa  
meugah di aceh …~  
Bungong teuleubeh-teuleubeh indah lagoina~

Puteh kuneng , meujampu mirah~  
Bungong si ulah indah lagoina~

Lam sinar buleun, lam sinar buleun  
angen peu ayon ..~  
Duroh meususon , meususon yang mala mala~

Mangat that mubee , meunyo tatem com~  
Leumpah that harom si bungong jeuma~

Mangat that mubee , meunyo tatem com~  
Leumpah that harom si bungong jeuma~ [1]" Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam bernyanyi di pagi yang cerah, dan…

"ASEK ASEK CUS!" teriak para laki-laki kelas Author. Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam agak marah.

"Bungong jeumpa, bungong jeumpa  
meugah di aceh …~"

"ASEK ASEK CUS!"

"Bungong teuleubeh-teuleubeh indah lagoina~"

"ASEK ASEK CUS!"

"Bungong jeumpa, bungong jeumpa  
meugah di aceh …~"

"ASEK ASEK CUS!"

"Bungong teuleubeh-teuleubeh indah lagoina~"

"ASEK ASEK CUS!"

"WOI! SINI KALIAN DASAR ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!"

Sementara itu, para perempuan kelas Author menonton kejadian gratis itu dengan meminum teh. "Kirana! Ada kamera kagak? Mau gw masukin ke FB!"

"Gue mau masukin ke instagram!"

"Ya sudah! Pelayan! Ambilkan ponselku!" (Yuki)

"Emang gw pelayan?!" (England)

Parallel 3

"Wahai saudara-saudariku! Sebelum kita memulai ujian ini! Mari kita mengheningkan cipta!" pimpin Rangga.

"BERDOA! MULAI!"

'_Semoga Pak Kiku sakit, atau ada rapat mendadak. Semoga ulangan ini di BATALKAN! AMIN!'_

Begitulah doa-doa para murid.

-Kantor-

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Kiku terbatuk-batuk. "Kamu sakit, Kiku?" tanya Kirana. "Yak, mungkin. Kirana, tolong minta…" tidak terdengar. "Menggantikanku…"

-Kelas-

"Da, ohayou~!" Semua langsung pucat pasi. "Karena Kiku sakit, aku akan menggantikannya, da~"

'_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!'_

.

.

Hanny: Buset, sapi membakar rumah Kirana bersama Ayu!

Noir: Apakah itu membela diri?

Yuki: Meneketehe, mari kita mulai!

Rangga + Dewi: *tiba-tiba muncul* Boleh kami membaca disclaimer yang lain?

Noir + Hanny: Yang lain?

Yuki: Boleh~

**Murid-Murid dan Manusia yang Lainnya © Allah (bagi yang bukan Islam, baca 'Tuhan')**

**Personification © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Background © Kru Studio**

Noir + Hanny + Yuki: Oke! Mari kita mulai!

.

.

Di dalam kegelapan sebuah ruangan, terdapat 3 laki-laki memakai baju hitam, dan 2 perempuan memakai _dress_ selutut warna hitam beserta celana panjang.

"Tuan, ini gambar ketiga anak itu, mereka kemungkinan mengetahui keberadaan 'mereka'."

Seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 10 tahun memberikan 3 buah dokumen terhadap salah satu _Men in Black _yang sedang duduk di kursi putar, 3 temannya yang lain duduk di sofa, menikmati teh, sedangkan anak perempuan itu berdiri di depan meja kerja laki-laki _Men in Black._

Kursi putar itu menghadap ke jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Banjarmasin.

"Hm." Kursi putar itu berputar menghadap sang gadis. Diambilnya dokumen warna biru. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki – Rangga – sedang memakai baju warna putih, jaket abu-abu, topi dengan gambar petir, rambut hitam, mata coklat, tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana jeans-nya.

**Identitas:**

**Nama: Muhammad Rangga**

**Mata: Coklat**

**Rambut: Hitam**

_Laki-laki ini adalah laki-laki yang terkadang cengeng, dirinya selalu mencoba meleraikan yang berkelahi. Rangga mempunyai banyak teman, seperti Yuki dan Rizky. Dia telah menjadi ketua kelas 3 kali._

"Membosankan… tapi cukup menarik…"

Diambilnya dokumen biru satu lagi. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki – Rizky – memakai baju warna merah, jaket abu-abu, topi dengan gambar petir juga, rambut hitam, mata coklat, dan jeans biru.

**Identitas:**

**Nama: Rizky**

**Rambut: Hitam**

**Mata: Coklat**

_Seorang laki-laki yang akrab dengan dua perempuan yang bernama Aishah dan Laila. Laki-laki ini sering ikutan meleraikan perkelahian._

"Ck."

Diambilnya dokumen warna pink. Terlihatlah seorang gadis – Yuki – memakai baju warna hitam, jaket warna putih, jeans hitam, rambut hitam kepirangan, dan mata coklat. Jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kiri gadis itu dibuat menjadi 'V', di antara kedua jari itu, ada mata kirinya.

Tangan kanannya masuk kedalam kantong jeans-nya.

**Identitas:**

**Nama: Yuki Hiiro (biasa dipanggil Rin)**

**Mata: Coklat**

**Rambut: Hitam**

_Gadis ini mood-nya bisa cepat berubah. Seperti dia sedang tersenyum, tapi setelah melihat pengemis, dirinya akan poker face. Gadis ini fujoshi, mengetahui banyak tentang sejarah (tidak terlalu banyak)._

"Maaf Tuan, informasinya hanya sedikit."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, target kita adalah mereka, kemudian 'mereka'.'

.

.

**Sekolah**

.

.

"Baiklah minna! NGAKU SIAPA YANG MENGAMBIL BUKU SEJARAH PEDOMAN GURU!" teriak Vladimir.

"Pak! Tasya pak! Di kolong mejanya!"

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

"Baiklah, siap-siap para juara…"

Hening….

"Pangeran Diponegoro diasingkan ke mana?"

Hening…

Yuki mengangkat tangannya.

"Manado kemudian dipindahkan ke Makassar!"

"Bagus! Katakanlah isi ramalan Jayabaya!"

"Orang Jawa akan diperintah oleh orang berkulit putih selama 3 abad…  
Dan oleh kerdil berkulit kuning untuk seumur tanaman jagung…  
Sebelum kembalinya Ratu Adil..."

Hening…

"B-Bagus!"

DOBRAK! (baca: BRAK!)

"Negara apa yang pertama kali mengakui Indonesia merdeka?!" Kirana bertanya anstusias, menunggu kata 'Mesir'.

"Egypt!" bukan 'Mesir' yang didapati Kirana, tapi 'Egypt'.

Hening…

"Indonesia punya berapa provinsi?!" Kirana bertanya lagi.

"33! Ya?" balas Yuki kurang yakin.

"Apakah itu Batavia?!" Kirana bertanya antusias.

"Jakarta! Batavia itu sekarang Jakarta!" Yuki membalas dengan semangat.

"Apakah kota yang tertua di Kalimantan?!" Banjarmasin tiba-tiba muncul.

"Banjarmasin!" Jawab Yuki.

"Sebutkan ke-4 ibu kota Kalimantan!" Banjarmasin bertanya lagi.

"Banjarmasin di Kalimantan Selatan! Samarinda di Kalimantan Timur! Palangkaraya di Kalimantan Tengah! Dan Tarakan di Kalimantan Utara!"

"Kapan ulang tahun Kalimantan Utara?" tanya Tarakan.

"25 Oktober!" Noir, Hanny, dan Yuki serempak menjawab.

"Terakhir! Katakan negara anggota Allies, Axis, Nordics, dan ASEAN!"

"Allies! America! England! France! Russia! China!" (Yuki)

"Axis! Japan! Germany! Italy!" (Hanny)

"Nordics! Denmark! Norway! Sweden! Iceland! Finland!" (Noir)

"ASEAN! Malaysia! Indonesia! Singapore! Brunei Darussalam! Laos! Kamboja! Vietnam! Thailand! Myanmar! Dan semoga 2014, Timor Lester masuk ASEAN!" (Trio)

"Dan Asia Tenggara satu lagi…"

"PAPUA NUGINI!"

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah**

.

.

"Woi! Yuki! Hari ini kamu membawa senjata apa saja?!" Hanny berjalan ke Yuki yang sedang memainkan PS Noir.

"_Cutter_, penggaris 50 cm, jaga-jaga kalau 2P! tiba-tiba on."

"Pulang sama-sama yuk!" Teriak Rangga, trio menoleh. "Terserah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang, berjalan, 2 km lebih, astanaga.

"Hei, Dik, kalian sekolah di *** ***** ***** *?"

"Ya, kak." Jawab Yuki yang sudah siaga, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong roknya yang berisi _cutter_.

"Ka', gak papa. Ini kakakku." Kata sebuah suara lembut, dan muncul seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun-an, dengan dress hitam selutut dan jeans hitam.

"Oh… ka' kenapa nanya?" _Men in Black _itu tersenyum. "Ikuti kami…"

.

.

**OC © Yuki Hiiro**

.

.

Merek mengikuti gadis dan _Men in Black _yang misterius itu. Yuki sudah siap-siap mengeluarkan _cutter_, dan kalau bisa langsung saja 2P!-nya on, jadinya dia bisa memakai penggaris 50 cm. Hanny? Dia juga sudah siaga, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku roknya, seperti Yuki. Hanny siap-siap mengeluarkan _drum stick_.

"Baiklah, De'…" semua menoleh. "Apa kalian tahu personifikasi?"

"Ya..." gumam trio. "Bagus, personifikasi, bahasa Inggris personification. Mereka akan hidup… yang penting negara mereka tetap ada, kan? Nama lain mereka adalah Nations… kalau kota atau provinsi, state-tan, kan?"

Hening…

Mari kita undang jangkrik.

Krik… krik… krik… suara jangkrik…

.

**Suara Jangkrik © Kru Studio**

.

"Baiklah…"

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu menyerang Yuki dengan pedang, tapi sempat ditahan 2P!Yuki, dengan penggaris besi. "Noir! Ambil_ cutter _ini!" 2P! Yuki melempar cutter-nya. "Rang, Riz, kabur!"

"Oh… kalian tidak akan kabur…" tiba-tiba, seorang wanita dan _Men in Black _satu lagi muncul, menahan Rangga dan Rizky.

Hanny sedang sibuk bersama bosnya, Yuki bersama gadis 10 tahun-an, Noir sibuk dengan _Men in Black _satu lagi…

"SIAPA KALIAN?!" Hanny teriak. "Kami? Kami adalah _assassin… Boris…_"

"Lily…" (yang menyerang Yuki)

"Ryuuki…" (yang menahan Rangga)

"Gou…" (yang menahan Rizky)

"Kevin…" (yang menyerang Noir)

Yuki mengeluarkan 4 _cutter, _dan melemparnya ke Hanny 1, Rangga 1, dan Rizky 1. Dirinya juga satu. "Hanya senjata tajam itu bisa membunuh!"

"Hei, gue lagi nonton HetaOni!" kata Noir tenang. "Gue dapat message dari Pak Lukas, katanya dia sedang menunggu di rumahku…"

Lily menyerang Yuki dari belakang, tapi Jakarta tiba-tiba muncul melindunginya. "Kami menunggu kalian dari 1 jam yang lalu, dan hasilnya begini? Sepertinya kalian memang mengetahui rahasia kami." Yuki tersenyum. "Hei, Lily, siapa yang menyerang dari belakang itu…"

"PENGECUT!"

Lily mendecak, kemudian menghilang, tiba-tiba Lily muncul di depan, tapi dengan gesit Yuki melempar _cutter _itu dan terkena bahu Lily. Bukti kegesitan Yuki:

Flashback

_Saat itu, mereka sedang bermain kodok, kodok kecil, ujungnya ditekan, kemudian kodok tersebut melompat. "Eh, aku cong dulu, mau buang sampah." Yuki berdiri, dan membuang sampah, tempat sampah itu di dekat pintu._

_Pas-pasan, kodok kecil itu melompat, ingin keluar pintu, tapi dengan cepat Yuki menangkap kodok itu._

_Memang, banyak orang Indonesia gesit!_

End of Flashback

"_ATTACK!" _Denmark berteriak, kemudian melempar kapaknya ke Kevin, dan dia langsung menggendong _bridal style _Noir. Japan menyerang Boris, dan segera menggendong Hanny bridal style juga.

China menyerang Gou dan Ryuuki dengan jurus Kung Fu-nya. Dan membuat Rangga dan Rizky ingin meminta tanda tangan.

'_Yin dan Yang…_"

Indonesia menyerang Lily dengan bambu runcingnya, dan segera membawa pergi Yuki, meninggalkan 5 orang yang mengutuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kami sangat khawatir, tahu?" Lukas berkata. Mereka sekarang di rumah Rangga. "Ayolah Norge~ tidak ada masalahnya~ beruntung aku bawa _cutter_…"

"Itu saja sudah membuat kami takut setengah mati!"

"Makin lagi yang diserang pemuda-pemudi Indonesia!" Kirana teriak. Ayu hanya diam sambil baca komik.

"Penerus bangsa atau pengubah bangsa?" (Yuki)

"Penerus bangsa~" (Noir, Hanny, Rangga, dan Rizky)

"Berarti kalian ingin meneruskan narkoba, kekerasan, bentrokan…"

'_Dafuq…_' (Noir, Hanny, Rangga,Rizky dan Nations kecuali Ayu dan Kirana)

'_Bagus!_' (Ayu dan Kirana)

"Baiklah, karena klian megetahui bahwa kami personifikasi, tolong rahasiakan." Raden berkata.

"Baiklah~ tapi kenapa nama Malaysia itu nama Indonesia?" tanya Yuki, merasa ragu. "Indon menamakanku…"

"Oh…"

"BTW, personifikasi itu apa?" (Rangga dan Rizky)

'_Ara~ terima kasih mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu personifikasi…'_ (Yuki, Noir, Hanny, dan Nations)

"WOI!" (Rangga dan Rizky)

* * *

Bonus

Yuki: Akhirnya~ rahasia kalian terbongkar!

England: BLOODY G*T! BERANINYA KAU!

Yuki: Kenapa? Aku kehabisan ide~

Japan: *menghela napas*

Hanny: *meluk-meluk Japan*

Kuro: LEPASKAN KAKAKKU!

Noir: *makan kue _cheesecake _dengan Denmark*

Yuki: Saa~~~ Apa kabar minna! Saya telah lama tidak updet! Maaf! Saya sedang banyak tugas! TUGAS MENUMPUK!

Noir: Alasan…

Yuki: WOI! PERTAMA PPKN! IPS! KEMUDIAN PR MENCATAT! MENGERTI?!

Hanny: Woi~ berhenti dong bertengkar~

**~_May_be Preview~**

**"Baiklah! Yuki! Hanny! Noir! Nanti ikut ibu ke kantor!"**

**"Hai!"**

**"Kena hukum?**

**"Personifikasi…"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Jadi, kami ingin mendengar pendapat kalian… ingin ikut ke World Meeting di Jakarta?"**

**"KAMI TERIMA!"**

**"Hijau… kuning… kalian ingin pakai baju apa?"**

**"Lihat saja nanti~"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Selamat datang di Jakarta, aku adalah personifikasi Jakarta…"**

**"Wah! Ini pertama kali aku jalan-jalan ke Jakarta!"**

**"Yang mana satu Jakarta?"**

**"Gw tangguh itu Surakarta, Jakarta, itu Jogjakarta!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Sateta~"**

**"Jakarta! DAPAT! Kamu sembunyi di belakang pohon!"**

**"Maaf, aku Surakarta."**

**"APA?!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"J-Jakarta?"**

**"Aku Yogyakarta."**

**"J-Jakarta?"**

**"Aku Surakarta."**

**"J-Jakarta?"**

**"Ya?"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"APAKAH INI YANG DINAMAKAN MEETING?!"**

**"Oi, tenang dikit."**

**"Maluku datang!"**

**"Sulawesi datang!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Hanny: Baiklah minna, itu adalah _may_be preview!

* * *

**May or Not to be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Halo minna! Ada yang rindu saya kagak?!**

**[1] Lagu: Bungong Jeumpa**

**Artinya: Bunga jeumpa , Bunga jeumpa**

**Terkenal di Aceh**

**Bunga yang sangat indah rupanya**

**Bunga jeumpa , Bunga jeumpa**

**Terkenal di Aceh**

**Bunga yang sangat indah rupanya**

**Putih kuning, bercampur merah**

**Bunga setangkai indah sekali**

**Dalam sinar bulan, dalam sinar bulan**

**Angin ayunkan..**

**Jatuh bersusun-bersusun yang layu-layu**

**Dalam sinar bulan, dalam sinar bulan**

**Angin ayunkan..**

**Jatuh bersusun-bersusun yang layu-layu**

**Sungguh harum wanginya, kalo dicium**

**Sungguh harum sekali si bunga jeumpa …**

* * *

**Maaf, kalau salah artinya. Review Please! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Playing and World Meeting

**Halo minna! Kita ketemu lagi! Saya tadi ada terror di kelas! **

**Noir Bondevik: Kagak papa! XD jam 10 malam tepat ya? Kalau saya malam tadi tidur sekitar jam 10! Mau ke World Meeting! Iya, digendong sama Mathias! Semoga saya bisa melakukannya. Wong, saya ni gak jaat, tapi jahat kalau Russia mode on! (ingin menghancurkan gitu! XD) Iya! Ini sudah saya updet!**

**Luciano Fyro: Terima kasih! Saya juga kadang-kadang tidak jelas, karena sejak kelas 2 saya sudah mulai menulis cerita, kan dulu masih amatir, jadi kayaknya masih menempel kagak jelasnya! Yah, semoga chapter ini bisa jelas bagi Anda! Hehe, saya sukanya Harry Potter! Yah, ini sudah saya write loh!**

**HannySyra9: Saya sih cuman senyam-senyum sambil teriak-teriak dalam hati kalau masuk ke dalam fic seseorang! Makasih! Mereka ke World Meeting untuk menghentikan keributannya! Tapi setelah itu malah ikutan bersenang-senang! Beserta berkenalan dengan para State-tan!**

**Juga menikahkan Denmark dan Norway, USA dan UK, Japan dan Nesia, Germany dan Italy, dan Hungary dan Prussia! #dibunuhparaNations# Ini sudah saya updet!**

**Makasih atas semua review-nya, dan terima kasih bagi yang setia membaca fic gaje ini!**

**Let's starto!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter ****7****: ****Playing and World Meeting**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

* * *

**~_May_be Preview~**

**"Baiklah! Yuki! Hanny! Noir! Nanti ikut ibu ke kantor!"**

**"Hai!"**

**"Kena hukum?**

**"Personifikasi…"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Jadi, kami ingin mendengar pendapat kalian… ingin ikut ke World Meeting di Jakarta?"**

**"KAMI TERIMA!"**

**"Hijau… kuning… kalian ingin pakai baju apa?"**

**"Lihat saja nanti~"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Selamat datang di Jakarta, aku adalah personifikasi Jakarta…"**

**"Wah! Ini pertama kali aku jalan-jalan ke Jakarta!"**

**"Yang mana satu Jakarta?"**

**"Gw tangguh itu Surakarta, Jakarta, itu Jogjakarta!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Sateta~"**

**"Jakarta! DAPAT! Kamu sembunyi di belakang pohon!"**

**"Maaf, aku Surakarta."**

**"APA?!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"J-Jakarta?"**

**"Aku Yogyakarta."**

**"J-Jakarta?"**

**"Aku Surakarta."**

**"J-Jakarta?"**

**"Ya?"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"APAKAH INI YANG DINAMAKAN MEETING?!"**

**"Oi, tenang dikit."**

**"Maluku datang!"**

**"Sulawesi datang!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

.

.

**Kelas Author**

.

.

Mengheningkan cipta (?), belajar, pasar, istirahat, belajar, pasar, istirahat, belajar.

"Yuki, mana buku PR PKn kamu?" Yuki yang sedang baca buku IPS yang berisi sejarah menoleh. "Ada 'penghunni'-nya kale." Yuki menjawab cuek, super cuek. "Cari bukunya!" Raden teriak. "Pak, gue lagi baca sejarah, jadi jangan diganggu ya?" Yuki mengeluarkan aura Russia.

'_Gue mau nge-_crush _(baca: ngehancurin) Malay deh…' _Raden menghela napas. Dibukanya raknya, dan terlihat buku PR PKn Yuki. "Oh ini dia…"

Kirana tiba-tiba masuk kelas. "WOI! MALON! MANA BUKU LKS BAHASA INDONESIA GUE?!" Kirana teriak, Raden? Dia telah melarikan diri. "Huh, dasar." Yuki, Hanny, dan Noir menoleh. "Baiklah! Yuki! Hanny! Noir! Nanti ikut ibu ke kantor!"

Ketiga manusia itu menoleh, melihat Kirana yang memainkan PS Noir. Bentar… sejak kapan Kirana mengambil PS Noir? Bulu kuduk mereka tiba-tiba berdiri. Samar-samar terdengar percakapan.

"_Eh… jadi… ini… teman… Indo… ?"_ Terbata-bata, itu dia.

"_Eh… pocong, elu baru tahu? Iii…" _sekarang terdengar dengan jelas.

"_Pocong, Kunti, tenang dikit!" _Pocong? Kunti? Bentar… berarti yang diatas tadi! Yang bicara pocong dan kuntilanak?!

"_Hush, diam aja Genderuwo, gue lagi mau nyuri uang nih tiga anak!" _Hanny, Yuki, dan Noir merinding luar biasa.

"_Tuyul, mereka ini lebih tua daripada elu!" _mereka bertiga terdiam mendengar percakapan para hantu.

"_Leak, diam dong, gue lagi mau pasang ni sarung, ngenutupin lubang gue." Ya Tuhan, lindungi kami, _ trio berdoa.

"_Sundel bolong, elu ini bikin ribet aja!" _Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

"_Suster ngesot, diam!" _Pocong, Kuntilanak, Genderuwo, Tuyul, Leak, Sundel Bolong, dan Suster Ngesot, YA TUHAN!

"Ahem, ikut ke kantor." Ayu tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Nesia!" _Hanny, Yuki, dan Noir langsung kabur mengikuti Kirana yang telah berada di kantor.

"Kena hukum?" Tanya Tasya, Lis, dan Dewi ke Rangga dan Rizky. "Personifikasi…" Rangga dan Rizky, kagak usah banyak pikiran! Personifikasi itu kagak ada! #digamparNationsdanparahantu

.

.

**Kantor**

.

.

Nesia (Ayu) sedang bermain dengan 'teman-teman'-nya, Japan baca komik Yaoi bersama Indo (Kirana), America makan hamburger sambil ngomong kagak jelas, England dan France seperti biasa, bertengkar, Italy teriak 'Pastaaaaaa~', Germany facepalm, dan lain-lainnya.

"Jadi, kami ingin mendengar pendapat kalian… ingin ikut ke World Meeting di Jakarta?" Malaysia memulai, membuat keadaan hening. MENGHENINGKAN CIPTA! DIMULAI!

_Dengan seluruh angkasa raya memuji_

_Pahlawan negara…_

_Nan gugur remaja diribaan bendera_

_Bela nusa bangsa_

"KAMI TERIMA!" Yuki, Hanny, dan Noir menghentikan lagu yang dimainkan Indo dan Nesia. Indo**Nesia **sweat drop, melihat mata trio tu yang membara.

"Hijau… kuning… kalian ingin pakai baju apa?" England bertanya, menunjukkan 2 buah jenis baju, dan keributan berlanjut, FrUk, USUK, JapaNesia, GerIta, AustrHungPruss, dan MalayIndo.

"Lihat saja nanti~" kata trio itu sok misterius, tapi diabaikan, tabah, ya?

.

.

**Minggu**

.

.

Seharusnya, para Nations libur, tapi mereka akan mengadakan World Meeting, dan datang Yuki.

T-Shirt hitam, jaket putih, rambut dibiarkan tergerai, jeans hitam, tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jeans, selop putih-ungu, dan ransel dibelakangnya.

Kemudian datanglah Noir.

Noir memakai T-shirt putih, jaket abu-abu, jeans biru, rambut diikat (panjang atau pendek sih? Kalo pendek pakai jepit rambut), tangan kanan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana, tangan kiri melambai, selop putih, dan ransel dibelakangnya.

Hanny muncul setelah Noir.

Hanny memakai blouse hitam, jaket putih, rok hitam, jeans biru, tangan melambai, rambut dibiarkan tergerai, selop hitam, dan ransel dibelakangnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Yuki teriak bersemangat, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang besar itu, ups, salah, maksudku, **bus**.

**Ini dia:  
Kursi supir**

**Hanny/Yuki/Noir Indo/Malay/Nesia**

**Japa/Norge/Den Icey/Ital/ Germa**

**Pruss/Hung/Aus Swiss/Liech****/Canada**

**Swe/Sea/Fin/USA/UK/Franc/Russ/Chin**

Sang supir masuk, dan membuat gempar trio Author, sang supir… HONDA KURO! "Dia juga akan ikut World Meeting." Ketiga trio Author itu hanya bisa diam 1000 kata.

.

.

.

.

**Bandara**

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di bandara, Banjarbaru. "Da-ze! Itu mereka! Hahaha! Bandara ini dari Korea (?), da-ze~!" Wy cemberut. "Diam! South Korea!" Sealand kita hanya senyam-senyum. "Papa (?)! Mama (?)! Sealand mau main sama Wy! DAH!"

Mereka _sweat drop. _"Hei, ayo masuk, kalau tidak kita ketinggalan!" Prussia mengingatkan dan membuat mereka segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Tempat duduknya sama saja seperti di atas.

.

.

**Pesawat Jet America~**

.

.

Yuki memainkan ponselnya, Noir memainkan PS-nya, Hanny memainkan _stick drum_-nya. "Wong, lagi ngapain tuh?! Kenapa gue yang AWESOME (baca: ASEM) ini tidak diajak?!" Yuki, Hanny, dan Noir menghela napas.

"Woi, England, minta scone-nya." Dan Hanny, Noir, dan Yuki memasukkan scone England yang mate**mati**ka (baca: mematikan) itu ke dalam mulut Prussia.

.

.

**Jakarta**

.

.

Mereka semua turun dari pesawat, dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan baju militer. "Selamat datang di Jakarta, aku adalah personifikasi Jakarta…" Indo tersenyum. "Jaka, maaf ya, aku lupa kamu sedang ada rapat dengan bos kamu."

"Gak apa-apa, kak Indo, entah kenapa hari ini bosku memperbolehkanku pulang lebih awal." Nesia tersenyum. "Pak Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono sih, ngatain kalau aku dengan Indo beruntung, karena kami akan mendapat setengah pekerjaan, dan setengah lagi ke Indo." Nesia tersenyum ceria.

"Ya sudah, mari ikuti kami, kalian ingin _refreshing_ dulu?" tiba-tiba, Jakarta 1 lagi muncul. "Surakarta!" Indo**Nesia** memeluk Surakarta. "Hei." 1 Jakarta lagi muncul?! "Yogyakarta!" Indo**Nesia **memeluk Yogyakarta.

"Ya! Kami ingin jalan-jalan dulu!" Jakarta mengangguk, dan mengizinkan Hanny, Yuki, dan Noir masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya. "Taruh ransel kalian di bagasi." Trio itu mengangguk, dan menaruh ransel mereka di bagasi.

.

.

.

.

Surakarta menatap trio itu yang sedang sibuk makan, MAKAN! Surakarta menghela napas. "Ayo kita ke Monumen Nasional… (Monas)" Surakarta berkata sambil memakan _sandwich _yang diberi oleh Indo.

"_Be careful,okay, Surakarta?" _Indo tersenyum seraya memeluk Surakarta. "_Yes, sis._" Jakarta dan Yogykarta masuk ke dalam mobil hitam tersebut. "_You two, be careful too!" _Nesia berkata sengit. "_Yes, dearly sis._" Nesia dan Indo tersenyum. "_Okay! Good bye!" _

"_Bye!_"

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Ini pertama kali aku jalan-jalan ke Jakarta!" Yuki berteriak riang, mereka sedang duduk di dekat Monumen Nasional (Monas). "Akh, diam dong, gue lagi nyelesain Ao Oni! HYAAA! _WHY YOUR SO UGLY?!_" Noir teriak, memberikan PS-nya ke Yuki. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! _Sluta! Sluta! _**[1]**" Noir _sweat drop. _"Kagak gue sangka, elu bisa bahasa Swedish sedikit."

"_Håll käften! Jag är upptagen! Sluta jaga mig!_**[2]**" Yuki kelepasan bahasa Swedish. "_Oh no…_" guman dwi. (dalam pramuka, artinya 2)

"Help me Mr- hooo… AAA-" mulut Yuki ditutup oleh Jakarta. "Hoi… _did you want die at my hand because you so noisy at this place?" _aura menyeramkan keluar dari Jakarta.

"_How about we kill they together, bro?" _Yogyakarta berkata kejam. "Yogyakarta! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam tiba-tiba muncul, dan muncul juga Nusa Tenggara Timur dan Nusa Tenggara Barat. "Katanya Maluku akan datang…" Nusa Tenggara Timur bergumam. "APA?!"

"Yang mana satu Jakarta?" tanya Yuki ke dwi yang masih terdiam, Hanny dan Noir memberi _death glare _ke Yuki yang cuek.

"Gw tangguh itu Surakarta, Jakarta, itu Jogjakarta!" Noir menunjuk mereka satu-satu. "Yogyakarta!" Yuki memperbaiki. "_Ara~ _apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tiba-tiba, Nesia muncul. "Ayo cepat! Kita akan ke taman hiburan!"

.

.

**Taman Hiburan**

.

.

"Sateta~" Indo memulai. "Kita akan bermain petak umpet~ bagaimana~?" Nesia melanjutkan. "Baiklah!" jawab mereka serempak. "Malay, tolong nyanyikan~"

"Jang panjang siapa panjang ajak!"

Tidak ada.

"Dek pendek siapa pendek ajak!"

Tidak ada.

"Jang panjang siapa panjang kagak ajak!"

Noir, Yuki, dan Hanny.

"Jang panjang siapa panjang gila!" Yuki tersenyum tanpa wajah berdosa.

Noir dan Hanny.

"Gunting batu kertas!"

Timor Leste tiba-tiba muncul. "Gue ikut!" Nesia tersenyum. "Timor ajak!"

5…

10…

15…

20…

25… 30… 35… 40… 45… 60… 65… 70… 75… 80… 85… 90… 95… 100!

Timor Leste berdiri dan melihat sekitarnya. Sepi. Timor Leste agak ingin menangis karena sepi bagaikan kuburan. Timor Leste berjalan keliling taman hiburan itu, dan mendapati seseorang yang mirip Jakarta sedang makan rujak dan duduk bersandar ke batang pohon.

"Jakarta! DAPAT! Kamu sembunyi di belakang pohon!" Timor Leste menunjuk orang yang mirip Jakarta itu, sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Maaf, aku Surakarta." Surakarta berkata. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak ikut bermain." Surakarta menghela napas, sedangkan yang lainnya yang bersembunyi keluar dari tempat persembunyian, sambil terkikik geli.

"APA?!" Timor Leste teriak, kemudian berlari ke Indo**Nesia **dan mulai merajuk.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Yuki, mana Jakarta? Aku ingin bertanya di mana toilet." Yuki mengangguk kepada Noir dan pergi mencari Jakarta. Di taman hiburan, terlihat seorang laki-laki mirip Jakarta sedang makan keripik iblis level 10 sambil nahan tangis, sedangkan di sebelahnya ada Banjarmasin menyeringai. "J-Jakarta?"

"Aku Yogyakarta." Yogyakarta meneteskan air mata dan langsung kabur mencari air untuk diminum, sedangkan Banjarmasin ngakak. Yuki lari lagi, dan mendapati seseorang mirip Jakarta bersama Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, Nusa Tenggara Timur, dan Nusa Tenggara Barat.

"J-Jakarta?" Yuki bertanya terbata-bata, takut kalau itu bukan Jakarta. "Muahaha! Karta lucu, memakai bunga jeumpa! Apalagi di telinga!" Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam nyengir.

"Aku Surakarta." Kata Surakarta sambil nge-_blush_, dilihat oleh tamu istimewa, apalagi memakai bunga jeumpa di telinga, tenang Surakarta, kalau dilihat oleh trio itu sekaligus, mampus elu. "Cocok kok." Jawab Yuki kabur.

(sekarang si Author mulai tertarik ke Jakarta dan Surakarta, jadi fans-nya, gitu loh! Saya banyak deh, character yang saya suka)

Yuki berlari keliling taman hiburan, dan menemukan seseorang mirip Jakarta bersama Indo dan Nesia. "Ayo lah Jakarta! Plisu! Tolong makan keripik iblis level 20 buatan ku!" Jakarta menghela napas. "Iya deh." Dimakannya keripik iblis itu, dan langsung nangis dan dibagi 4 gelas air minum."J-Jakarta?"

"Ya?" Jakarta menoleh, menatap salah satu tamu istimewanya. "Noir berkata di mana toilet…" Jakarta mengangguk. "Oke, sebentar, kamu tidak tertukar aku dengan Yogyakarta dan Surakarta, kan?"

'_Woi, tentu aja ketukar! Dasar! Kembar 3!'_

.

.

**World Meeting**

.

.

Yuki menoleh ke arah para personil, yang tidak kalah ributnya dengan kelasnya. "APAKAH INI YANG DINAMAKAN MEETING?!" Yuki membentak, membuat keadaan hening. MENGHENINGKAN CIPTA! MULAI!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oi, tenang dikit." Noir dan Hanny menepuk pundak Yuki. "Elu kebawa suasana, kebiasaan menjadi ketertiban." Yuki cemberut. "Tapi kan, gue sudah mengundurkan diri karena stres." Yuki membalas dengan nada kekanakkan. Tiba-tiba…

DOBRAK! (baca: BRAK!)

Tarakan masuk ke dalam World Meeting dan duduk manis.

DOBRAK! (baca: BRAK!)

"Maluku datang!" Samarinda berteriak, mengambil _strawberry cheesecake_.

"Sulawesi datang!" Banjarmasin masuk dengan ngebut, dan duduk manis sambil mengambil semangkuk soto banjar.

BRAK!

Maluku membuka (baca: membanting) dengan kakinya yang masih memakai boot militer. "Maluku~!" Indo dan Nesia berlari ke Maluku dan memeluknya, dan yang lainnya hanya ber-'aaw~'-ria.

"Halo minna! Aku membawa State-tan yang lainnya nih!" Sulawesi melambai. '_Makin ribut nih…'_

* * *

**Bagaimana nasib mereka? Apakah World Meeting akan hancur? Tunggu/baca lah chapter berikutnya!**

* * *

**May or Not To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Halo minna! Saya lagi ngantuk nih! *menguap* Err… ini dia…**

**[1] Berhenti! Berhenti! (Swedish)**

**[2] Diam! Aku lagi sibuk! Berhenti mengejarku! (Swedish)**

**Saya tidak menyangka, saya sudah mencapai 2.000 kata lebih! Yay! Tapi rekor saya ada juga sih! Dan mungkin ini yang akan jadi rekornya! YAY! Oke deh minna, terima kasih bagi yang telah ingin membaca chapter ini!**

**Review Please! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Test Guts and Camping

**Rurrohimah! Saya panjatkan syukur ke hadirat Allah SWT. Karena kalian telah ingin membaca ini. Maaf, bagi yang non-Muslim, dikarenakan di cerita ini ada perkataan yang biasa dikatakan oleh orang Muslim.**

**Readers: Tumben elu sopan amet…**

**Kepada para readers, maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis atau kesalahan yang disengaja atau tidak disengaja.**

**Readers: *diam seribu kata***

**Saya sedang bosan membalas review! So! **

**Hanny: ...**

**Hanny-san! Tolong cepat update Teacher's Problem ya! Let's starto!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter ****8: Test Guts and Camping**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

* * *

**~_May_be Preview~**

**"Lampung! Kenapa sih elu nyuri penghapus gue?!"**

**"Gue disuruh Tarakan."**

**"Papua! Pakai bajumu!"**

**"Yah! Kak Jakarta kagak seru!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Mari kita uji nyali~"**

**"L-Luciano?!"**

**"Kalimantan Utara, Jakarta, Surakarta, dan Yogyakarta sekelompok dengan , Yuki, Hanny, dan Noir!"**

**"Kunti-"**

**"Woi, tenang."**

**"Kenapa elu bisa tenang?!"**

**"Biasa, nonton cerita horror, cerita misteri…"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Yang lulus adalah kelompok Jakarta!"**

**"Jadi ini seperti training bertahan hidup?"**

**"Kita akan berkemah di hutan!"**

**"YA!"**

**"PA-PU-A!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Hei, ngeri deh."**

**"Jakarta! Jangan matikan lilinnya!"**

**"Kamu phobia akan kegelapan?"**

**"Cuman firasat buruk…"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Maluku! Jangan tembak-tembak pistol untuk membangunkan!"**

**"Huaaa! Ada harimau!"**

**"Serahkan harimau itu ke Papua yang AWESOME!"**

**"Papua terserang virus Prussia…"**

**"Mari telepon ambulans?"**

**"Ayo…"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Yay! Gue kembali dari hospital!"**

**"UCAPKAN KATA-KATA TERAKHIRMU! PAPUA!"**

**"Hyaa! DEMO! BANDUNG! TOLONGIN KAKANDA!"**

**"Bahasa dari daerah mana tuh?"**

**"Ngaku asli dari Indonesia… itu aja kagak tau…"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

.

.

**World Meeting**

.

.

Semuanya menatap ke State-tan Indonesia, 33 STATE-TAN! TAN! TAN! TAN…! Tan! Tan…! Tan… tan… ta… n… Yuki sedang asyik menggambar, sedangkan Tarakan mengambil penggaris, pensil, dan kertas kosong. Kemudian tiba-tiba Lampung mendekati Yuki.

"Lampung! Kenapa sih elu nyuri penghapus gue?!" Yuki teriak marah, sementara Padang bersama Indo dan Nesia menahan pedas keripik iblis level 50 buatan Padang. America sedang merencanakan acara _refreshing. _"Ve~ kita butuh apa saja?" dan America mulai menulis alat-alat persiapannya.

"Gue disuruh Tarakan." Lampung duduk di dekat Tarakan kemudian memberikan Tarakan penghapusnya. "Geez… awas kau…" Lampung tidak mendengarkan, sedangkan mencatat untuk dirinya dan Tarakan, persiapan-persiapan _refreshing._

"Papua! Pakai bajumu!" tiba-tiba suara Jakarta bergema, membuat semuanya menoleh ke Papua… yang… _shirtless_?

SHIING…

Yuki mengeluarkan penggaris besi 50 cm-nya, sedangkan Hanny mengeluarkan _stick drum _miliknya. "Pakai. Bajumu…!" semuanya menghindar dari duo yang 2P! mode itu on, sedangkan Noir sedang santai mencatat.

"Yah! Kak Jakarta kagak seru!" Papua memakai kembali baunya, membuat para perempuan menghela napas lega.

.

.

**Test Guts**

.

.

Sore jam 5, atau kita sebut saja senja. Tiba-tiba seorang datang bersama Lampung. "OHAYOU MINNA!"

Diam seribu kata.

"Perkenalkan~ nama saya Luciano Fyro!"

Mengangkat tangan.

"Saya akan ikutan acara _refreshing_ ini loh~"

Tangan di dagu.

"Dan jangan pikir saya ini 2P! Italy!"

Tangan di dahi.

"Mari kita uji nyali~"

Tangan di kening.

"L-Luciano?!" trio berteriak kaget melihat Luciano Fyro. "Yaaa~"

"Woi, Hanny, Yuki, gue kagak demam, 'kan?" Noir bertanya sambil masih memegang keningnya –yang agak panas–. "Rasa gue… iya…"

"Aku, Lampung, Papua, Indo, dan Nesia menjadi pengawasnya!" ….. Hening….. "Kemudian, Jakarta, Surakarta, Yogyakarta, Kalimantan Utara, Kal-Bar, Kal-Tim, Kal-Sel, Kal-Teng, Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, Nusa Tenggara Timur, Nusa Tenggara Barat, akan ikutan uji nyali."

"Sedangkan sisa State-tan akan menonton."

"Di setiap pos, kalian akan bertemu antara yang menjadi pengawas dan akan ditanyakan sesuatu. Bagi tamu istimewa, walaupun tidak mau, tetap DIPAKSA untuk ikutan." Jelas Luciano panjang lebar.

"So?" semuanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Indo dan Nesia keliling membawa sebuah kotak. "Di kartu itu ada nomor 1 dan 2. Bagi yang satu maju ke depan!"

Kalimantan Utara, Jakarta, Surakarta, Yogyakarta, Yuki, Hanny, dan Noir maju ke depan dan mengangkat kartu warna merah.

"Kalimantan Utara, Jakarta, Surakarta, dan Yogyakarta sekelompok dengan , Yuki, Hanny, dan Noir!" Luciano berteriak. "Kemudian! Kalian mendapatkan kartu warna merah, berarti kalian harus melewati jalan yang warna merah!"

"Satu lagi! Karena hanya State-tan dan tamu istimewa yang ikut sekarang, maka sisanya malam ini!"

Wow.

"MENGERTI?!"

"YA!"

"Siapa yang mendapati kartu kuning?!" Luciano berteriak lantang.

Kalimantan Utara, Kal-Bar, Kal-Tim, Kal-Sel, Kal-Teng, Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, Nusa Tenggara Timur, Nusa Tenggara Barat maju dan mengangkat kartu kuningnya.

"Kalian akan lewat kartu kuning! Mengerti?!" Yellow itu menghela napas. "Ya…"

**-Kelompok I atau MERAH-**

Yuki memainkan ponselnya kemudian mendadak… lampu jalanan di pinggir kanan dan kiri mereka mati.

Kelap-kelip.

Mati.

Kemudian lampu itu mendadak menyala, menunjukkan sosok berdarah, dengan rambut panjang.

"Kunti-" Karta Trio menutup mulut trip Author yang sedang memeluk barang masing-masing, Hanny _stick drum, _Yuki penggaris besi –beserta keripik iblis level 50 buatan Padang agar bisa memasukkan keripiknya ke dalam mulut hantunya agar hantunya segera lari kepedasan–, Noir PS kesayangannya.

"Woi, tenang." Jakarta berkata tenang.

"Kenapa elu bisa tenang?!" trio itu protes, demo! Demo! Demo! Demo!

"Biasa, nonton cerita horror, cerita misteri…" trio terdiam. "Apakah gue baru saja melihat imposter Yuki?"

"Sepertinya… ya…" Noir bergumam.

**-Pos Pertama-**

Pos pertama, Luciano.

"Baiklah, pertanyaannya, siapa saja yang teriak?" Luciano bertanya. "Trio Author." Jawab Surakarta singkat. "Mereka berteriak sampai mana?" Luciano bertanya lagi. "Kunti. Kunti saja." Kalimantan Utara menjawab, akhirnya dia mendapatkan dialog. Luciano mencatat.

**Merah | Kuning  
85 |_75_**

"Kalian boleh melanjutkan." Lucino tersenyum.

**-Kelompok II atau Kuning-**

Setelah melewati pos pertama, mereka berjalan lagi.

"Hei, Kal-Sel, apa ya habis ini?"

Kelap-kelip.

Lampu padam.

Dan mendadak nyala.

"L-LEAK! LEAK!" Kal-Bar menghela napas begitu melihat kejadian itu, kemudian menarik mereka lari. Kal-Sel menarik tangan Kal-Tim, Kal-Tim ke Kal-Teng. NTB ke NTT, NTT ke Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam.

**-Pos Kedua-**

Luciano berada di pos kedua bersama Lampung, Luciano pergi dari pos pertama karena sepi seperti kuburan.

Geng Kuning mendekati dengan ngos-ngosan. "Siapa saja yang teriak?" Lampung mengambil bolpoin. "Semua kecuali Kal-Bar." Lampung mencatat. "Sampai?"

"L-Leak. Leak. Dua kali." Kal-Sel berkata gugup.

**Merah | Kuning  
_ 55_|_ 55_**

"Kalian boleh melanjuti."

**-Kelompok I atau MERAH-**

"Hoi, apa ya selanjutnya?" tanya trio Author yang masih deg-degan setelah bertemu Leak. "Hm… ghoul dari Timur Tengah kale…" Yogyakarta bergumam. "Kedua kali mendengar…"

Hening.

Aura mengerikan.

Lampu mendadak mati.

Kelap-kelip.

_Totally_ mati.

Mendadak menyala.

"LAILAHAILALAH! (betul kagak tulisammya?)"

''Masya Allah!'' (maaf bagi yang bukan Islam)

"Jakarta, Yogyakarta, Surakarta~ tenang dong~ due udah pernah ngelihat gambarnya~ ternyata tidak semenakutkan itu~?"

"Di belakang kamu Yuki…"

"…"

Yuki langsung menyeret mereka menjauh.

**-Pos Ketiga-**

Mereka ngos-ngosan, Yuki karena menyeret mereka yang berat, sedangkan yang lainnya karena tercekik. "Woi!" Papua muncul sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Siapa saja yang berteriak?!"

"Elu…" bisik mereka bertujuh. "Apa?" tanya Papua. "Jakarta, Surakarta, dan Yogyakarta. Mereka berteriak…"

Yuki dan Hanny berbisik. "Oh! Baiklah! Berarti…"

**Merah | Kuning  
_75_|_80_**

Trio Author itu mengintip. "What-?!"

"_Diem je deh, cepet_ lewat…" para Author menghela napas dan menyeret Surakarta, Jakarta, dan Yogyakarta.

**-Kelompok II atau KUNING-**

"Sharararara~ Sharararara~ Sharararara~" Kal-Tim bersenandung ceria. "Habis ini apa?" tanya Nusa Tenggara Timur bosan.

Mendadak mati.

Kelap-kelip.

_Totally_ mati.

Mendadak hidup.

"P-Po.. cong!"

Dan mereka semua langsung diseret oleh Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam yang telah ingin trauma.

**-Pos Keempat-**

Indo berjalan keliling posnya, menungguk kedatangan Kelompok KUNING. "INDO!" Indo duduk dan memberikan mereka bertujuh susu coklat hangat.

"Siapa saja yang berteriak?"

"Kami semua…"

"Sampai?"

"P-Po… cong…?"

**Merah | Kuning  
55 | 50_**

"Lanjutttttttt!"

**-Kelompok I atau MERAH-**

**-Entah di Mana-**

Semuanya terdiam, menunggu kemunculan hantu. Tiba-tiba…

"Kak Nesia?" Jakarta bertanya ke seseorang yang mirip Nesia. "Nesia… apakah wajahnya begini?" orang itu menoleh, dan wajahnya tidak ada hidung, mulut, mata, dan lain-lain. "N-NOPPERA-BOU!"

Dan mereka langsung pingsan.

"Aw~ aku kira reaksi mereka tidak seperti kelompok Kuning~"

Nilai:

**Merah | Kuning  
0 | 0_**

**-Kembali Berkumpul-**

"Baiklah! Hasilnya!"

**Merah: 270**

**Kuning: 260**

"Soo… Luciano!"

"Yang lulus adalah kelompok Jakarta!" Luciano menepuk pundak Jakarta. Sedangkan yang lainnya besorak. Tiba-tiba…

Maluku datang dengan membawa pistolnya.

"Lebih mengerikan uji nyali di malam hari, 'kan?" Maluku mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Sulawesi muncul sambil menarik gerobak yang berisi para State-tan yang pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini, kita akan berkemah, becerita hantu! Dan lain-lain!" Luciano berteriak.

"Jadi ini seperti training bertahan hidup?" tanya Germany.

**-1klan-**

"YO!" Rangga muncul.

"Para laki-laki sedang bermain bola! Yak! Indonesia telah menendang ke Rizky! Dan! Oh tidak! Yay! Amar telah menggagalkan Inggris! Yay! Amar menendang balik… dan… wow! Tepat sekali dengan gawang! GOAL!" trio Author _facepalm _di tempat. "Diam, dasar komentator dadakan…"

"Ya! Bagus! Tiba-tiba Yuki yang mengamk menendang bola dan tidak sengaja terkena tombak yang asli masih runcing! Dan… oh tidak! Yuki mengejarku!"

"Maluku! Aku pinjam pistolmu!"

DOR!

.

.

**Camping**

.

.

"Kita akan berkemah di hutan!" Luciano berteriak seraya kompak dengan Papua.

"YA!" Papua teriak.

"PA-PU-A!" Jakarta, Surakarta, dan Yogyakarta siap-siap mencekik Papua.

**-1klan 2-**

"Baiklah semuanya! Karena Alfred tidak datang! Saya, kembaran Kirana, akan menggantikan Alfred!" teriak Ayu. "Lari keliling, melewati Dakwah, dan blah blah blah blah…"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Yuki yang energinya telah ingin terkuras habis, menatap Lis dan Intan di depannya, tiba-tiba kekuatannya kembali terkumpul, dan Yuki berlari. "YO!" Yuki teriak sambil membuat tangannya menjadi 'V' seraya berlari menjauhi Intan dan Lis.

.

.

.

.

**Malamnya**

.

.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

.

.

Jakarta, Surakarta, Yogyakarta, Luciano, Hanny, Noir, dan Yuki setenda. "Woi, ada yang lihat PS gue?" Npir bertanya seraya membaringkan dirinya ke bantal. "Tauk, mana topi gue? Dan ikat rambut gue?"

"Mana _stick drum_ gue?" tanya Hanny bingung.

"Hei, ngeri deh." Kata Trio itu. Jakarta menghela napas dan menutup buku 'Dari Gelap Terbitlah Terang'. Dan siap-siap mematikan lilinnya.

"Jakarta! Jangan matikan lilinnya!" Luciano, Hanny, Noir, dan Yuki berteriak.

"Kamu phobia akan kegelapan?" tanya Yogyakarta dan Surakarta bingung. '_Geez…'_

"Cuman firasat buruk…" ucap Trio, sedangkan Luciano mengangguk.

.

"_Yay! Gue dapet PS, topi, ikat rambut, dan _stick drum_!"_

_"Terus?"_

_"WOI!"_

.

"JAKARTA! SURAKARTA! YOGYAKARTA! SUDAH GUE KATAIN JANGAN MATIKAN LILINNYA!"

.

.

**Paginya**

.

.

Yuki membuka matanya, dan pertama yang dilihatnya barang-barang yang hilang.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"Maluku! Jangan tembak-tembak pistol untuk membangunkan!" Trio + Luciano teriak seraya keluar tenda. "Pakai baju ini!" Maluku melempar sebuah seragam –yang sepertinya baju militer– kepada trio + Luciano.

"DAN MANDI!" teriak Maluku marah. "H-HAI!"

.

.

.

.

Yuki, Hanny, Luciano, dan Noir berjalan dalam hutan setelah mandi dan memakai baju militer yang diberi Maluku.

_Suddenly…_

"Huaaa! Ada harimau!" teriak trio + Luciano yang berlari sangat kuat.

"Serahkan harimau itu ke Papua yang AWESOME!" Papua berteriak seraya mengeluarkan tombak dan melemparnya.

"Papua terserang virus Prussia…" gumam Noir dan Luciano.

"Mari telepon ambulans?" tanya Hanny.

"Ayo…" jawab Noir dan Luciano.

"999…" Yuki bergumam seraya mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Dan sirine ambulans terdengar dan membawa Papua masuk ke dalam ambulans…

.

.

**Besoknya**

.

.

Papua mendekati mereka sambil berteriak. "Yay! Gue kembali dari hospital!" Papua melambai ke-asyikan. Semuanya _death glare _ ke Papua.

"UCAPKAN KATA-KATA TERAKHIRMU! PAPUA!" 32 State-tan, Luciano, Hanny, Noir, Yuki, Indo, Nesia, the other Nations, berteriak lantang.

"Hyaa! DEMO! BANDUNG! TOLONGIN KAKANDA!" Papua teriak sambil berlari ke Bandung yang sedang makan _cereal._

"Bahasa dari daerah mana tuh?" tanya Yuki. "Kakanda…" gumamnya.

"Ngaku asli dari Indonesia… itu aja kagak tau…" guman Luciano, Noir, dan Hanny cuek.

"JAWAB GUE!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DEMO!"

.

.

* * *

**May or Not To Be Continued...**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hanny: Gue rasa alur ceritanya terlalu cepat deh…

Yuki: Kan di warning sudah ada perkataan 'alur cerita terlalu cepat'~

Noir: Yakin itu perkataannya?"

Yuki: _Maybe~_

Finland: Halloween makin deket nih~~~

Yuki: Mungkin nanti saya akan membuat spesial _Halloween…_

Luciano: Gue muncul?

Yuki: Kagak percaya? Coba baca ulang!

Prussia: KENAPA GUE YANG AWESOME INI TIDAK KEDAPATAN DIALOG?!

Yuki: _No commento…_

Prussia: =_=

Yuki: Saya tidak akan membalas review karena sedang bosan dan mengantuk nih, jadinya, Review Please!

Hany + Noir + Luciano: Maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis, atau kesalahan yang disengaja atau tidak disengaja!

Author FanFiction + State-tan + Nations: Review Please! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: Inside the Game

**So… mari kita balas review!**

**Luciano Fyro: He he, maaf belum memberi tahu Anda masuk ke dalam fict ini. BTW, yep, rasa saya sekitar 4 typo (s), tapi harap tidak mengganggu. BTW lagi, 'beta' tuh bahasa apa ya?**

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia: 34 atau 33 sich? Terus, State-tan tuh apa ya? Saya ngasal nulisnya, bahkan tidak tahu apa artinya. _Gomen nasai!_**

**Chapter ini saya terinspirasi dari game yang saya main! Sebaiknya kita mulai yak!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter ****9: Inside the Game**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

* * *

**~_May_be Preview~**

**"Gue lihat bahwa dia memainkan gim 'C*t* K*ll'!"**

**"Hati-hati malah masuk gim, seperti cerita BoBoiBoy!"**

**"Ada yang mau mencoba memainkannya?"**

**"HYAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Ekh… di mana kita?"**

**"New Message?"**

**"Hyaaaaaaaaa! Zombi!"**

**"Luciano! Setir mobilnya! Sementara aku dan Yuki menembak! Hanny menyiapkan pelurunya!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Selamat datang di dunia game…"**

**"Zombi itu terbagi jadi 7!"**

**"Noir! Isikan AK-47 ini!"**

**"Luciano! Hati-hati nyetir!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Sampai kapan ya kita akan berada di game ini?"**

**"HOI! Kalian di sana!"**

**"Kalian harus menyelamatkan ibunya Sis."**

**"Level berikutnya…"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Hanny!"**

**"Tinggal satu nyawa! Berhati-hati minna!"**

**"Game over…"**

**"Kalian terpaksa kami hidupkan kembali dalam game ini untuk menolong Sis."**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"**

**"Luciano!"**

**"Huaaa! Banting setir!"**

**"Kita telah masuk ke dalam level ber-story yang ke 3…"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

.

.

**Setelah dari Liburan**

.

.

Hanny menatap Yuki yang sedang men-_download_ sesuatu di PS Noir, sekarang mereka sedang menginap di rumah Yuki.

"Eh, gue akan ngambil _snack_ dulu ya!" Yuki berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan mereka. Luciano tidur di bawah, sedangkan sisanya di tempat tidur, jangan berpikir Luciano tidak beralas. "Gue lihat bahwa dia memainkan gim '_C*t* K*l*_'!" teriak Hanny, membuat perhatian duo itu teralihkan.

"Eh, so what gitu?" dan tepat sekali, Yuki langsung datang dan meraih PS Noir, posisi tidur: (tempat tidur ada _ di bawah alfabetnya)

**Noir-Yuki-Hanny** **|Luciano**

"Hati-hati malah masuk gim, seperti cerita BoBoiBoy!" Hanny mengingatkan, mengingat Yuki itu ialah seorang _gamer_, apakah Noir juga?

"Ada yang mau mencoba memainkannya?" tawar Yuki yang sudah mulai menguap. Luciano langsung naik tempat tidur dan menyambar PS Noir. "Gue tidur du-"

"HYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**Di Entah-Berantah**

.

.

"Ekh… di mana kita?" Yuki memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. "Kamu akhirnya sadar juga, dasar." Luciano meraih PS Noir, dan yang ada hanya hitam. Tiba-tiba, sebuah gambar seperti gambar amplop muncul di layar.

"New Message?" Luciano menopang dagunya, sementara Hanny, Yuki, dan Noir mendekati Luciano.

_Hi,  
Me and Sis is waiting at the Super Secret Lab, you guys must be peace and do not have a fight, okay? Anyway, you guys is at my and Sis house, at the kitchen table, there was so many guns, start from shut gun, AK-47, snipper gun_, _bomb, and many more, so! FIGHT!_

"Hyaaaaaaaaa! Zombi!" Hanny teriak, sementara Noir dan Yuki telah kembali seraya membawa dua kantong plastik yang berisi pistol (2 di tangan Noir 2 di tangan Yuki, berarti 4 kantong plastik). "Di _garage_ ada mobil!" Hanny, Noir, Yuki, beserta Luciano bergegas ke garasi, kemudian melihat sebuah mobil tertutup, tapi ada lubang segi empat yang cukup untuk 2 orang keluar, beserta bisa ditutup.

"Luciano! Setir mobilnya! Sementara aku dan Yuki menembak! Hanny menyiapkan pelurunya!" mereka masing-masing memakai topi, Hanny mengambil sebuah belati, _shut gun_, dan _stick drum_-nya, Yuki mengambil penggaris besi 50 cm-nya, belati, dan AK-47, Noir mengambil _sniper gun_, Luciano mengambil _sub-machine gun_.

Apakah mereka sekarang masih mirip pelajar? Oh tidak, mereka sekarang lebih mirip mafia. Mereka memakai _fedora_, jas hitam, baju hitam, dan jeans hitam.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Yuki melempar AK-47-nya, kemudian diberikan _machine gun_ oleh Hanny.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Hanny memberikan _shut gun_ terhadap Noir.

"Luciano! Lajukan kecepatan!" satu **–**tidak, dua –zombi naik ke atas belakang mobil itu, tapi segera mereka ditusuk oleh belati Noir dan Yuki. Luciano menancap gas, membuat mobil itu lebih menjauh dari zombi. Yuki memberi aba-aba, dan Hanny memberikan bom ke Yuki. Yuki melempar bom itu ke kumpulan zombi.

"TUTUP TELINGA! LUCIANO TAMBAH TANCAP GAS! NOIR TUTUP LUBANGNYA!"

BOOOOM!

Yuki bersandar ke tempat duduknya. "Noir, _sandwich_ please…" Noir memberikan 1 potong _sandwich_ ke Hanny dan Yuki.

"Luciano, stop di sana!" Yuki turun kemudian membuka ponselnya.

_Your guys got 4573 coins! Buy a bomb!_

Yuki masuk ke toko di depannya, dan kembali membawa sekantong plastik bom, beserta sekantong plastik peluru. Yuki masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam tersebut dan menyandarkan badannya. "Ayo…"

.

.

**Di Entah-Berantah**

.

.

"Selamat datang di dunia game…" tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda menyambut mereka setelah mereka turun dari mobil sedan hitam itu.

1 menit…

2 menit…

300 menit (?)…

"APA?!" mereka cengo, menatap pemuda di depan mereka yang sedang _facepalm_.

"Zombi itu terbagi jadi 7!" Sis teriak di belakang pemuda itu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noir dan Hanny memerhatikan zombi _walker_ itu.

"Noir! Isikan AK-47 ini!" Hanny memberikan _shut gun_. "Maksudku, Yuki!" Yuki yang telah lelah mengisi peluru, melirik keluar, terdapat banyak zombi telah berkumpul. Diambilnya bom, dan diberikan ke Hanny. "Luciano! Tancap gas dan mengendara seperti orang gila!"

"Bodo' ah…" Luciano segera tancap gas, dan secara bersamaan Hanny melempar bomnya.

BOOOOM!

"Luciano! Hati-hati nyetir!" Yuki teriak.

"ELU YANG NYURUH GUE NYETIR SEPERTI ORANG GILA!" Luciano berteriak, satu tangannya memperbaiki letak _fedora_-nya. "Hah… ada yang punya minuman?" Noir mengeluarkan botol minum dari tas Luciano. "_Here…_"

Luciano mendadak menghentikan mobil sedan hitam itu dan meminum air botol itu.

_Gulp… gulp… gulp.._

DOR!"

"UHUK!" Luciano terbatuk. "WOI! DASAR GILE! KENAPA ELU TiBA-TIBA NGENEMBAK PISTOL?!" woi, tenang Luciano, kalau kagak nanti _capslock_ author rusak. "_Hunters! _Ialah zombi yang pertamanya memburu hewan berubah memburu otak!"

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"Noir! Isikan _sub-machine gun_ ini!" Yuki melempar ngasal _sub-machine gun_ yang permulaannya dipakainya, kemudian mengambil _snipper gun_.

_Drt… drt… drt…_

Yuki menunduk, memberikan aba-aba agar Hanny menggantikannya. "Iya? Oh, ada apa Norge?"

**[**_Kalian di mana?_**]**

"Di dunia _game_ Norge!" Yuki menyalakan _speaker_ kemudian berdiri sambil mengambil _machine gun_.

**[**_APA?! Sekarang aku lagi di kantor! BRAK! NESIA! INDO! Woi! Kalian di mana sich?! Kami dengar kalian absen! Apa yang terjadi?!_**]**

"Kami malam itu sedang menginap di rumah Yuki! Kemudian dia sedang bermain '_C*t* K*l*'_! Mendadak kami masuk ke dalam _game_-nya!" Hanny teriak, karena tepat sekali bahwa Yuki menembak _machine gun_ itu. "_HUNTERS_ sialan!"

**[**_Woi, kemungkinan nanti kami akan masuk ke sana juga, karena sekarang America sedang mencari _game_-nya. Kalian sebaiknya berhati-hati. _Bye.**]**

_Tut… tut… tut…_

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

BOOOM!

Semuanya menatap Luciano yang sepertinya baru saja melempar bom dari jendelanya. "CEPET KABUR! Kami lapar…" Luciano _sweat drop_ sebelum menancap gas.

.

.

**Di Depan Sebuah Lab**

.

.

Yuki memakan _hamburger_ yang halal, kemudian meminum soda. Noir memakan es krim coklat tambah vanilla dan kacang. Hanny memakan ayam tepung bersama nasi. Sedangkan Luciano meminum _soup_. "Sampai kapan ya kita akan berada di game ini?" gumam Yuki sambil menggigit _hamburger_.

"Kita bayar yuk. Pelayan! Kami pesan 4 _hamburger_, 4 nasi dan ayam tepung, 4 _soup_, dan 4 minuman soda!" Luciano menaruh uang sebanyak 5680 _coins_. "Bungkus ya!"

.

.

**Di Tempat Parkir**

.

.

Yuki menaruh 2 kantong plastik ke dalam mobil sambil menghela napas berat. "Kita isi dulu pistol-pistolnya!" Hanny menghela napas berat. "Sudah ku isi!"

"HOI! Kalian di sana!" mereka semua hampir terkena serangan jantung kemudian menoleh, bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. "_What the…"_

_"Fuck is going on?"_

"Kalian harus menyelamatkan ibunya Sis." Gumam pemuda itu, semuanya shok. "Di _level_ berikutnya…"

"Level berikutnya…" gumam mereka.

.

.

**Kembali ke Medan**

.

.

"Hanny!" Yuki berteriak seraya melempar AK-47 dan mengambil _snipper gun_.

"Tinggal satu nyawa! Berhati-hati minna!" Luciano berteriak, walaupun dia telah diserang oleh zombi 2 kali dan hal itu membuatnya trauma.

"Game over…" bisik Yuki.

"Kalian terpaksa kami hidupkan kembali dalam game ini untuk menolong Sis." Kata pemuda itu yang secara tiba-tiba muncul.

_Your guys lives been revive, please continue the game…_

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Yuki teriak begitu melihat tombol _start._

"Luciano!" Yuki teriak begitu melihat Luciano menekan tombol _start_, dan mendadak mereka berada di dalam mobil lagi.

"Huaaa! Banting setir!" Yuki teriak bersama Noir dan Hanny.

"Kita telah masuk ke dalam level ber-story yang ke 3…" gumam Yuki.

…

"_Bangun! Hanny! Noir! Luciano!"_ samar-samar terdengar suara.

"_Pfft, mereka tertidur!"_

Hanny, Noir, dan Luciano terbangun, menatap Kiku kemudian fokus ke pelajaran.

Tuk…

Sebuah gumpalan kertas terlempar ke meja Hanny, Noir, dan Luciano, dan mereka membuka kertas tersebut.

_Hei, nanti menginap di rumahku yuk!  
-Yuki_

"Bodo' ah, emang gue mau?" mereka teringat perkataan Yuki bahwa temannya ada mengatakan bahwa mimpi itu bayangan masa depan.

* * *

.

.

**Apakah End dengan gaje-nya?**

**.**

**.**

**May or Not To Be Continued…**

.

.

* * *

**Hanny:** Huaaa! Kami bermimpi itu?!

**Yuki:** Gue lagi ketagihan main '_C*t* K*l*'_!

**Noir:** Hati-hati masuk _game_-nya!

**Yuki:** Itu ngeri!

**Denmark:** Kenapa yang muncul guru-gurunya hanya Indo, Nesia, Norge, dan Japan?!

**Yuki:** Iya deh…

* * *

.

.

"Berikan ponsel itu, Yuki…" Denmark berubah menjadi 2P!Denmark, dan Noir _fangirling._

"_Are…_" Yuki memberikannya ragu-ragu.

"'_C*t* K*l*'?"_

.

.

* * *

**Denmark:** SEGITU SAJA?!

**Yuki:** Iya deh, di chapter berikutnya semoga bisa.

**Finland:** Yo minna! Apa kabar pada hari ini?

**Denmark:** Semoga baik! Maaf jika ada typo (s), atau kesalahan teknis atau kesalahan yang disengaja atau tidak disengaja.

**Nations-tan + State-tan + Authors + Province:** Review Please! ^_^

**Japan:** Review Plisu!


	10. Chapter 10: AFC and TAA 2

**So… mari kita balas review!**

**Luciano Fyro: LUAR BIASA! Kalau ingin tahu game itu, nanti di private message-kan! Tentang pertanyaan… Anda cowok ya? Karena saya baca di bio Anda, Anda takut boneka cewek. Ingat perkataan CEWEK-nya. Saya jadikan laki-laki kok, makanya tidur di bawah! BTW, yang bener, Anda ini laki-laki atau cewek?**

**PS: Oh iya? BTW, Anda ini 2P! Italy? :3 Pen name Anda sebenarnya Luciano Vargas ya? XD**

**HannySyra9: Yay! Saya kalau main **_**game**_** di laptop, jari telunjuk di huruf 'D', jari tengah di huruf 'W', sedangkan jari manis di huruf 'A', jempol di spasi. Yak, bisa saja kontrol seperti gerakan ke atas, kanan, kiri, menunduk, pakai satu tangan.**

**PS: Kagak apa-apa. LAPTOP ANDA RUSAK?! APA KATA DUNIA?! KENAPA?! Yak, semoga cepat kembali sembuh (?).**

**Sebaiknya kita mulai yak!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter ****10: AFC and TAA 2**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

* * *

.

(judulnya AFC and TAA 2, AFC itu _'_**A**nime **F**ans **C**lub', sedangkan TAA 2 itu '**T**he **A**ppear of the **A**ssassin'. Yang di **bold** kan itu huruf yang dipakai untuk disingkat.)

.

.

**Anime Fans Club (AFC)**

.

.

Yuki membuka laptopnya, membuka FB, dan membuka website Hungary.

Hening buat 30 detik…

"NAUDZUBILLAH!"

**PS: Jika kalian ingin tahu, carilah '2phetalia' ditambah '.wikia', terus cari China, baca terus yang paragraf yang berawal dari 'China is the elder brother', baca sampai akhir.**

.

.

**Besoknya**

.

.

"Aku sudah chatting dengan Kirana di FB lewat komen, katanya kemungkinan Indonesia akan muncul Oktober ini atau November, karena pada bulan itu Himaruya-sensei melanjutkan Hetalia." Semua menuang _Coca-Cola_ ke dalam sebuah gelas.

"MERDEKA! INDONESIA!" mereka meminum _Cola-Cola_ itu sampai habis dan langsung dimulai tembak-tembakan dari pistol air yang menjadi senjata Noir dan Luciano, sedangkan Hanny dan Yuki sama ada juga, tapi ada _stick drum_ dan penggaris besi.

.

.

**Besoknya Lagi**

.

.

"YAY! JAPAN, INDO, DAN NESIA MASUK ANIME FANS CLUB!" Yuki teriak gaje. Japan berteriak. "Buatlah PR yaitu anime-anime yang kalian ketahui!" Japan menulis di papan tulis putih.

Tiba-tiba…

DOBRAK! (baca: BRAK!)

Amar masuk tanpa ijin kemudian menulis di papan tulis.

'_PR di rumah, ini sangat pelik.'_

_Realization in…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Japan _sweat drop_.

.

.

"INI JAWABANNYA!" Indo menulis di papan tulis putih.

BRAK!

Amar masuk (lagi) tanpa ijin kemudian menulis di papan tulis.

'_Mengerti anak-anak?'_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Japan _sweat drop_.

.

.

**Kejadian Sebenarnya:**

Amar menjawab jawaban Mate**mati**ka, kemdian Rangga tiba-tiba berbisik. Ditambah Amar tulisan 'Mengerti anak-anak?' dan hal itu membuat Lukas menanyai apa yang terjadi.

.

.

**Rapat Anime Fans Club Tapi Tidak Ada Indo, Nesia, dan Japan**

.

.

**Pertanyaan: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika **_**anime**_** dimusnahkan dari muka bumi**

Yuki duduk di tempat yang biasa diduduki oleh Indo. Menatap mereka masing-masing.

**Hanny: Apa ya? Paling gue nanti manggil 2P!Japan, 2P!Nesia, 2P!Indo, untuk sama-sama membunuh orang yang menghancurkan **_**anime**_**.**

**Noir: Gue nanti membunuh orang yang menghancurkan **_**anime**_

**Luciano: Mengaktifkan 2P! kemudian membunuh orang yang menghancurkan **_**anime**_**.**

**Hanny + Noir + Luciano: Ufu~**

Yuki _sweat drop_ dan bangga terhadap dirinya karena tidak menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

.

.

**Rapat Berikutnya**

.

.

Tombak, mandau, berada di depan Yuki. "Apa ya senjatanya?" Yuki agak bosan karena rapat hari itu banyak yang les. "Tombak atau mandau?" Yuki mengambil mandau dan mengeluarkannya. "Terlalu menunjukkan ke-psikopat-kan ya?" Yuki mengambil tombak yang asli masih runcing.

**Jam 5 sore…**

Japan, Indo, Nesia, telah sampai ke Anime Fans Club 1 jam yang lalu, dan sekarang tertidur karena menunggu kedatangan geng yang lainnya. Yuki? Dia berbaring di tilam yang biasa dipakai untuk tidur jika ada yang kelelahan. Membelakangi mandau yang dimasuki ke sarungnya, dan memeluk tombak.

Sisanya masuk dan langsung _sweat drop_ melihat Yuki.

.

.

.

.

"DENGARKAN!" semua menatap Yuki. "Hari ini kita akan tur studio Hetalia!" semuanya bersorak. "Maaf, Yuki-_san_, tapi jadwalnya dibatalkan…" semua cengo. Hening.

"Noir, elu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku?"

"Yuki, ya."

"Hanny, ambilkan 'itu'."

Hanny mengangguk dan pergi, kemudian kembali sambil membawa beberapa alat riasan, seperti bedak, _lipstick_, dan lain-lain.

"SERANG!"

"Cewek memang mengerikan~ padahal tadi sudah senang amet~" Luciano membuka halaman berikutnya komik Detective Conan yang dibawa Yuki.

Dan berakhir yang Malaysia yang baru saja ikutan masuk Anime Fans Club didandani, dan Japan didandani, sementara para 3 Author cewek itu kembali _to the point_.

.

.

**Kebesokan Harinya**

.

.

"Hei~ bosan deh~" Yuki meringis pelan. "Heh, ada komik baru kagak?" Luciano duduk sambil membuka laptop yang khusus untuk masing-masing. Tapi bagi yang punya laptop bawa sendiri, contohnya Japan, Yuki, Indo, Nesia, dan Hanny.

Luciano meng-_klik_ gambar karakter Axis, kemudian dalam pilihan, Luciano meng-_klik_ tulisan '_Chat'_ dan mencari grup 'Anime Fans Club'

**Luciano:**_ Ada kagak yang punya ide untuk melakukan apa?_

_PING._

Semuanya duduk di kursi masing-masing.

**Yuki:** _Kalau elu sendiri?_

**Luciano:** _Diam ah_**.**

**Noir:**_ Nonton?_

**Hanny:**_ Kalau kita bosan pasti nonton terus~ ada yang lain kagak?_

**Kiku:**_ Ada apa, murid-muridku tersayang?_

**Hanny:** _O/O_

**Kirana:** _Ada apa, Hanny?_

**Hanny:**_ Tidak ada apa-apa._

**Ayu:**_ Bosan ah~ _

**Yuki:** _Ui, diam dong. Mana si Raden Kian Santang?_

**Raden:**_ Jangan memanggilku begitu!_

**Yuki:**_ Padahal seneng kan, karena nama itu berasal dari Indonesia?_

**Raden:**_ D-DIAM!_

**Noir:**_ Tsundere lah tuh._

Yuki berbaring di tilam sambil guling-guling.

**Kuro:**_ Ada apa sich?_

**Hanny:**_ KENAPA ELU MENDADAK MASUK KE DALAM CHAT INI?! ELU ITU BUKAN TERMASUK CLUB KAMI!_

**Kuro:**_ Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi ADIKKU._

**Kiku:**_ Eh, konnichiwa, Aniki._

**Hanny:**_ … _

**Luciano:**_ Diketik di salah satu fict, Kuro teriak 'Kakakku', tapi di sini…_

**Yuki:**_ Memang Kuro itu kakakknya Kiku! MUAHAHAHA!_

**Kirana:**_ Bagaimana elu tahu?_

**Yuki: **_Di salah satu website fictional character Hungary~_

"HARUS BUAT APA KITA?!" Yuki mendadak berteriak. "Bosen amet~" Yuki terdiam. "AAAH! BOSAN!"

"Main ke rumahku?"

.

.

**Rumah Yuki**

.

.

Rumah Yuki berumur 30 tahun lebih, di halamannya, terdapat 50 tanaman lebih, termasuk pohon mangga berumur 30 tahunan, 5 kaktus langka, beberapa anggrek. Kakekknya masih hidup, kakeknya hidup di masa penjajahan dan mengenal satu orang Italia.

Kakeknya bisa berbahasa Jepang, saatnya kakek Yuki, mantan hakim, bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"Dulu, waktu ingin masuk lift, ada orang Jepang juda, se-lift karena sama-sama ingin ke atas, waktu ketemu, ditanyainnya 'Indonesia kah?', dia kan mau ngecoba bahasa Indonesia 'kah', dijawab 'hai'. Terus '_Anata wa, Nippong ga?_' dijawab 'hai', terus ngobrol pakai bahasa Inggris."

Semua manggut-manggut, ingat ya, bahwa fict ini masih berisi sejarah! DAN BERKAT KAKEKKU! "Terus-"

"Kek, jangan ngebuat anti, kek."

Setelah 15 menit bercerita, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Yuki. "Dulu kakekku ialah seorang hakim di Jakarta." Semua mengangguk.

Sifat Yuki yang Sebenarnya: Ramah, pemarah, ceria, tapi setelah bulan puasa, muncul sikap yandere dan kuudere-nya.

.

.

.

.

**BESOKNYA!**

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin gue _insomnia…"_ pagi-pagi, Authors FanFiction itu mengeluh kesah. "Nih," Malaysia dengan bosan memberikan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi putri malu. "Rebus tuh terus minum airnya. TITIK." Titik. Kata itu yang terngiang di kepala mereka. Yap, titik. Ragu-ragu Yuki mengambil kantong itu.

"O… ke…?" Malaysia meminum sesuatu yang ada di- oke, itu lebay.

"Oh ya, Luci, elu cowok yang pertama (saya berpikiran bahwa Luciano ini laki-laki karena pen name-nya, Luciano-_san_, elu itu cewek atau cowok?) masuk _Anime Fans Club_ kan?" Luciano mengangguk bosan. "BERARTI ELU BERHAK MENDAPAT HADAH!" Noir dan Hanny terkikik pelan, begitu melihat Luciano menerima sebuah hadiah dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Dibukanya hadiah itu, matanya ditutup oleh sebuah kain atas perintah Malaysia. Diraba-rabanya benda itu.

Berambut.

Punya kepala.

Berbaju.

Kaki bersepatu.

Dibukanya kain yang menutup matanya.

"HIEEE! APA!? BENDA INI?! KENAPA?!" Luciano melempar benda itu yang sebenarnya boneka cewek.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" mereka semua –kecuali Luciano –tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Luciano yang pundung di pojokan.

"Haduh… haduh… apa aktivitas kita selanjutnya?" Yuki bertanya, tanyan kirinya memegang perutnya yang kesakitan akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap air mata di mata kanannya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton USUK terbaru buatan Hungary?" Nesia menggeleng pelan. "Bosen ah…" Nesia berbaring di atas tilam.

"Noir-_san_, ada yang ide untuk merarukan apa?" tanya Japan. Saya sama sekali tidak typo (s), itu memang cara Japan ngomong, **l** jadi **r** "Kagak."

"Nesia-_san,_ Indo-_san_, dan Maraysia-_san_ ada ide untuk merarukan apa?" mereka bertiga menggeleng. "Terus, kita harus merarukan apa, _minna?_ Ayorah, masa sama sekari tidak ada ide?" tetap saja yang ada hanya menggeleng.

"Bagaimana karau kita menentukan sebutan kalau sedang _Warkie-Tarkie_ (bagian mengetik ini sang Author tertawa, ingat, Japan berbicara **l** jadi **r**) atau yang rain?"

"Truly Asia."

"Zamrud Khatulistiwa."

"Nusantara."

"Black, karena Noir itu bahasa Perancis yang artinya hitam."

"Scarlet Snow."

"Hanna, karena menurut Yuki, kata Yuki 'Hanny' itu bahasa Polish yang entah kenapa jawabannya 'Hanna'."

"Pyro, itu kata Yuki, Yuki menerjemahkannya tadi!"

"Karau aku 'Sunrise'."

"Itu saja?" Yuki merasa super bosan. "_Scarret Snow-san_, torong tenang. Zamrud Khaturistiwa-_san_ dan _Trury Asia-san_, mohon TENANG." Japan _facepalm_. "Pyro-_san_, torong jangan pundung ragi. _Brack-san_ dan Hanna-_san,_ tolong fokus.''

BRAK!

"Hehe!"

"HIEEE! BONEKA CEWEK!"

TZUNG!

PLAK!

"DASAR INDO!"

Japan _double facepalm_ melihat kejadian itu. "Gue kira rapat _Anime Fans Club_ lebih baik daripada World Meeting…"

.

.

.

.

**The Appear of the Assassin 2 (TAA 2)**

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kegelapan sebuah ruangan, ternyata terdapat 5 _Men in Black_, 4 wanita memakai _dress_ hitam selutut dengan celana hitam panjang, serta seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun memakai _dress_ hitam selutut dengan celana hitam panjang.

"Bos, mereka gagal! Bagaimana ini?" ternyata terdapat 1 lagi _Men in Black_. "Ck, _Familia_ sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Utuskan kelompok Hanna menyerang mereka, yang penting personifikasi harus mati!" _Men in Black_ yang berada di depan meja kerja _Men in Black_ yang dipanggil bos muncur selangkah.

"Baik bos!"

_Men in Black_ itu berlari bersama diikuti oleh yang lainnya kecuali gadis berumur 10 tahun. "Personifikasi… Hahaha! Target pertama kita adalah anak-anak ingusan itu, terus para personifikasi!" sang Bos mengeluarkan asap rokok. "Ada apa, Lily?" gadis itu -Lily –menunduk sedikit. "Maaf bos…"

"Aku seharusnya tahu agar tidak mengajak Boris, Gou, Kevin, dan yang lainnya masuk _Familia_, aku hanya kesepian…" sang Bos berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk, dielusnya rambut hitam panjang milik Lily. "Baiklah, tapi lain kali, berhati-hati…"

Lily mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar. "Huff… aku berharap sekarang Hanna bisa diandalkan…"

.

.

.

.

"APA?! BOS MENYURUHKU BERGERAK?! AKU KIRA AKU CADANGAN!" Hanna berteriak keras. Nana, wanita yang mengenakan _dress _hitam selutut dengan celana hitam panjang menutup telinganya. "Ui, tidak ada di sini yang minta dibikin tuli, kami hanya ingin respon yang baik."

"Lagi pula, _Familia_ telah kalah, jadinya giliran kamu!" Rena menjawab bosan, mentap Hanna dengan pandangan bosan. "Diam ah, Rena. _By the way_, di mana Lucy?"

Di bawah ini Penting bagi Luciano, Noir, dan Hanny.

(PENTING BAGI LUCIANO-SAN, NOIR-SAN, DAN HANNY-SAN! KATAKAN NAMA NYO!TALIA KALIAN! (gender bender atau nama jenis kelamin kebalikan kalian)

"Ada apa?" Lucy tiba-tiba muncul. "Mana 'mereka'?" Hanan menopang dagunya seraya meminum minuman bewarna biru. "'Mereka' belum siap, mereka baru saja setengah siao, yang hanya siap 'dia', dia telah ingin penuh karena 'dia' yang pertama ditangkap."

Hanna menghela napas. "Segera bersiap, sepertinya mereka mendapati bantuan beberapaa personifikasi, jadinya kita memerlukan laki-laki itu."

.

.

.

.

**Sementara Itu…**

.

.

.

.

Yuki merinding sejenak, dirinya segera menulis aktivitas Anime Fans Club hari itu. "Jadi, kita akan mencoba makanan di warung pamanku! Yah, pamanku baru saja membangun warung Orang Banjar. Pamanku bisa membuat bakso, roti, dan lain-lainnya… kita akan ke Banjarbaru."

Semuanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

**Jam 8 Malam**

.

.

**Waktu Pulang dari Banjarbaru (butuh waktu 1 jam 30 menit)**

.

.

"HEI! Ini sudah sampai level 5 chapter 2!" Luciano yang duduk di samping Japan menghela napas. BTW, ini letak tempat duduk mobilnya:

**Di paling depan (kursi supir dan samping kursi supir)**

**_Nesia_|_Indo_**

**(di belakang kursi supir dan dibelakang kursi samping kursi supir (di tengah))****  
_Lucia |_Japan**

**(di belakang kursi Luciano dan Japan) (bagian yang paling belakang tuh, yang bisa muat 3 orang dan biasa dipakai untuk tempat tidur bagi Author)**

**Noir/Yuki/Hann **

"Terus? Masih chapter 2 juga!" Yuki menghela napas berat. "He-"

BOOM!

Di depan mobil tiba-tiba meledak, membuat semuanya kaget setengah mati, Indo segera menghentikan mobilnya.

Di depan mobil, ada seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Yuki, memakai topeng warna merah, mirip topeng Ondel-Ondel, tapi lebih kecil, sedangkan di belakang laki-laki itu terdapat komodo besar.

"Perkenalkan… namaku…"

"Hiiro…"

Yuki kaget setengah mati mendengar nama itu.

* * *

**PS: INGAT! LUCIANO! NOIR! DAN HANNY! KATAKAN NAMA NYO!TALIA KALIAN! JIKA TIDAK TAHU APA ITU ARTINYA, CARI DI HETALIA WIKI, CARI DI SEARCH, KETIK 'Nyotalia' KEMUDIAN KLIK TULISAN 'Nyotalia'! TITIK!**

* * *

**A/N: Oke, ini gaje… sangaaaaaaat gaje! Saya kehabisan ide, BTW, maaf Hanny-san, kalau ternyata chapter ini hampir mirip, saya kehabisan ide! Baidewei eniwei baswei, Review Please! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: TAP1 dan LR

**So… mari kita balas review!**

**HannySyra9: YAHO! Oke, namanya Mikado, lho KAKAK KEMBAR?! O_O Oke… saya mengerti… mungkin? BTW, seperti apa kabar laptop Anda? BTW lagi, SIAPA SEBENANRYA MIKADO?! EMANGNYA BENEREN ORANGNYA?! Oke, itu gaje, BTW, ini telah di update!**

**Luciano Fyro: Kesese (?), IYA DEH! Saya ngerti! Oke, saya sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara banyak, THANKS!**

**Sebaiknya kita mulai yak!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter ****11: TAP1 dan LR**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

* * *

**(**judulnya 'TAP1 dan LR', TAP1 itu '**T**he** A**ttack **P**art **1**', sedangkan LR itu '**L**et's** R**est')

Ciri-ciri Nyo!Talia Yuki:

-Sifat licik, suka bertengkar dengan Yuki

-sering memasang senyum psikopat atau 2P!

-senjata umum penggaris besi 60 cm

-lebih kejam dari Yuki yang sudah kejam

-hobi suka menggambar bunga di tengkorak

-sering memakai/membawa, topeng panji, dan topeng klana

-peliharaan, komodo besar

-wajah mirip Male!Indonesia

-rambut hitam kepirangan

-mata hitam, kalau Yuki coklat

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

BOOM!

Di depan mobil tiba-tiba meledak, membuat semuanya kaget setengah mati, Indo segera menghentikan mobilnya.

Di depan mobil, ada seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Yuki, memakai topeng warna merah, mirip topeng Ondel-Ondel, tapi lebih kecil, sedangkan di belakang laki-laki itu terdapat komodo besar.

"Perkenalkan… namaku…"

"Hiiro…"

Yuki kaget setengah mati mendengar nama itu.

**Lanjutan:**

**.**

**.**

**The Attack Part 1 (TAP1)**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu melepas topengnya, menampakkan senyuman khas 2P! Yuki, laki-laki itu duduk di atas komodo besar itu sambil mengelusnya. "Kuulang, perkenalkan, namaku Hiiro… seharusnya Mikado telah datang…" laki-laki itu tertawa jahat, JAHAT.

Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki mendarat (habis TERBANG), laki-laki yang satu itu memasang senyum Russia, membawa stik biru, dan rambutnya hitam agak grondong, BTW, Hanny-_san_, dia ini benar-benar kembaranmu? O_O

Yuki yang telah deg-degan memegang kalung berbentuk angsanya, badan angsa itu dihiasi mutiara (saya tidak tahu asli atau tidak) hijau, sedangkan sebagai mata dihiasi mutiara (saya ulangi, saya tidak tahu asli atau tidak, yang penting tidak) hitam.

"SIAPA KALIAN?!" Yuki teriak setelah keluar dari mobil, sambil membawa penggaris besi 40 cm. Hiiro menampakkan lagi senyum khas 2P! Yuki. "Ada yang ingin perang ya?" Hiiro mengeluaran penggaris besi 50 cm. "Siapkan senjata-senjatamu yang berada di tas selempangmu~" Hiiro melagukan.

Yuki yang putus asa, menyimpan kembali penggaris 40 cm-nya dan mengambil mandau. 2P! Yuki tiba-tiba muncul, Yuki mengeluarkan aura biasa, tapi bagi mereka itu adalah aura keturunan, kakaknya juga seperti itu. Aura gelap bercampur putih yang kelihatan bagi Hiiro.

Hiiro langsung saja tersenyum, mengeluarkan pedang beserta tongkat yang ujungnya berhiaskan rambut orang Belanda asli. "Siap?" Yuki menyiapkan kuda-kuda, telah dilepasnya sarung mandau, tangannya berada di tanah.

Yuki menyerang dengan lariannya yang lebih cepat, menyerang Hiiro dengan mandau milik kakeknya. Yuki berhasil membuat goresan di pipi Hiiro.

"Ara~ betapa gesitnya kamu~ tapi bagaimana dengan INI?" Hiiro mendadak menyerang Yuki, tapi tanpa disadari selama ini di tangan Yuki terdapat tameng.

"Ck." Hiiro menyerang Yuki lagi sekali, tapi dibatalkan oleh mandau Yuki. "Jangan meremehkan orang yang punya sisi _yandere_!" Yuki menyerang Hiiro, tapi Hiiro langsung membatalkannya dengan tongkat yang ujungnya berambut orang Belanda asli (padahal itu salah satu peninggalan sejarah di rumahku yang sudah tua~)

Ke Hanny, Hanny keluar dari mobil sambil membawa _stick drum_ kesayangannya, Mikado tersenyum Russia. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang, Hanny~" Hanny menyerang Mikado mendadak, tapi Mikado menangkisnya dengan _stick drum_ birunya. Mikado membalas serangan Hanny membuat goresan di pipi Hanny.

Luciano hanya terdiam di dalam mobil, Noir tertidur, sedangkan Indo dan Nesi a mulai bertengkar.

Di atas tebing, tanpa disadari terdapat tiga perempuan memperhatikannya. "Hanna, kamu yakin?" Hanna mengangguk pelan. "Rena, tenanglah, kita pasti akan berhasil!" Nana cemberut. "Tapi bos 'kan hanya menunjukkan belas kasihannya ke Lily!" Nana membalas.

Hanna memakan _hamburger_-nya segigit. "Hangan fembikaracan asikgu! (Jangan membicarakan adikku!)" Hanna berkata dengan mulut penuh. "Kita tunggu kedatangan Nyo!Talia Luciano…" Rena menyerupur teh yang entah dari mana munculnya.

.

.

**World Meeting**

.

.

"-slurp- Oke! –slurp –siapa –slurp –yang –slurp –absen?!" Jakarta yang _daredevil_ mode on teriak. "KATAKAN DIMANA KAKAKKU?!" semuanya menggeleng.

_Drt… Drt… Drt.._

"KAKAK!" Semarang mengangkat ponselnya.

**[**_Hei, Semarang, kami sedang di-_**]**

**[**_RASAKAN INI!_**]**

**[**_Nyo!Talia Hanny dan Yuki tiba-tiba muncul, dan menyerang kami!_**]**

"APA?!" seluruh State-tan yang ada berteriak. "Kak, kamu tidak ada apa-apa, 'kan?!" Banjarmasin mengambil paksa ponsel Semarang, dan Semarang menghela napas.

**[**_Ya…_**]**

**[**_Kamu tidak akan lari, Han-ny!_**]**

_Tut… tut… tut…_

Panggilan langsung terputus, membuat semuanya panik.

**-Iklan-**

Jika Yuki terpilih menjadi presiden dan menjadi bos si Nesia dan Indo…

Pagi-pagi, di kantor…

"Baiklah, _Association of South East Nations_ (ini tulisan yang saya baca di 'maaf') atau ASEAN, kalian bersedia? Ada ide bagaimana kita menghukum koruptor?" Malaysia angkat tangan. "Potong tangannya, kalau menurut…"

"EKSEKUSI." Singapore berkata tenang tapi penuh dengan penekanan. "Kalau kamu, Bos?" Indo bertanya. "Penjarakan mereka di dalam penjara yang seperti penjara Pangeran Diponegoro, dikirim ke Manado, terus eksekusi mereka."

Hening.

"Apa tujuannya?" Yuki memakan sesendok es krim. "Agar mereka mengetahui bagaimana rasanya Pangeran Diponegoro di dalam penjara, eksekusi mereka karena mereka membuat hancur kemerdekaan Indonesia…"

Semuanya langsung merinding. "Indo, kamu menerima syariah Islam di Indonesia?" Indo mengangguk. "Tapi ada yang mengatakan bahwa Indonesia ini berdasarkan demokrasi (Pancasila dan UUD), dan menolak syariah Islam, Malaysia, apa yang akan kamu katakan?"

Malaysia yang tadinya memainkan bunga raya atau bunga sepatu langsung kaget. "E-Eh? O-Oh, kalau begitu, jika ingin mengurus jenazahnya, tidak perlu menggunakan syariah Islam."

Yuki memakan lagi. "Bagus!"

Jika Rangga jadi astronot ditambah pedagang…

Di luar angkasa…

Rangga menyusun dagangannya di atas sebuah meja yang melawan gravitasi. Tiba-tiba datang America. "Ah! Pak Alfred! Ada butuh apa?" Alfred mengunyah _hamburger_-nya.

"Afa shamburfer unsuk Tony? (Ada _hamburger_ untuk Tony?" Rangga memberikan _hamburger_ dan menerima RP.12.000,00. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu bermata tiga, ber-antena, dan badan warna hijau… ternyata… ALIEN!

"Piip… piiip…" Rangga langsung saja melayani Alien itu dengan senyuman. Sebentar… WTF?!

.

.

**Kembali Ke Anime Fans Club**

.

.

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan mendarat di tanah, berbaju hitam putih, bersenjata _shot gun_, ata coklat, dan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung. Luciano keluar sambil membawa pedang milik kakek Yuki.

"_Konbawa~ Lu-ci-a-no~"_ Luciano langsung merinding disko, 2P! Italy kok lemah? #PLAK

(Luciano: Gw bukan 2P! Italy)

Hiiro yang menyadari kehadiran Lucy Fyra, langsung teriak. "Lucy! Elu lambat 5 menit!" Lucy menoleh ke arah Hiiro dan tersenyum, membuat Hiiro merinding, dan refleks Hiiro melempar tengkorak dengan gambaran bunga warna kuning yang digambarnya ke wajah Lucy.

Lucy mengacuhkan tengkorak itu, dan langsung Luciano mengeluarkan tongkat yang ujungnya rambut orang Belanda asli (barang-barang yang dimiliki Yuki dan Hiiro sama) milik kakek Yuki.

"LUCIANO! LEMPAR TUH TONGKAT TRUS GUE KASIH LO INI TAMENG!" Luciano melempar tongkat yang dipegangnya dan menerima tameng.

Noir dengan masih merasa mengantuk terbangun, dan dikagetkan oleh perperangan di depan mobil. "Apa yang terjadi?" Noir bangun dan berdiri. "Nyo!Talia-mu belum muncul juga…" Noir melihat ke sekitarnya. "Di mana kita?"

Mereka baru saja sadar. "Jangan-jangan kalian baru saja sadar, ck, sepertinya kita tadi itu hanya di tempat." Noir mengambil ponsel Yuki dan menyalakan _mobille data_ dan GPS. "Ya, kita sedang TIIDAK berada di Banjarbaru atau di Banjarmasin…"

Noir bersandar, menatap pemandangan di depannya. "Sepertinya gue akan nanti…"

Luciano menyerang Lucy, sementara Lucy hanya tersenyum manis. "Ish, Luciano~ elu mirip Canada 'kan?" Luciano tetap menyerang Lucy.

DOR!

Luciano langsung menunduk, sedangkan Lucy masih tersenyum manis. "Jangan kabur~ Lu-ci-a-no~!" Luciano segera saja menyerang Lucy sekali lagi.

Hanny melompat dan segera membalas serangan Mikado, membuat Mikado langsung mundur selangkah. Mikado mengangkat _stick drum_ birunya, dan menyerang Hanny mendadak dengan senyuman Russia tetap terlihat di wajahnya Mikado.

Hanny menunduk, kemudian membalas serangan Mikado dan berhasil membuat goresan di pipi Mikado.

Yuki mengambil tongkat yang ujungnya berhiaskan rambut orang Belanda asli. Hiiro memanfaatkan waktu itu, dan segera menyerang Yuki, menyebabkan goresan di bahu Yuki.

"Mereka sudah terluka…" Noir melepas _Data Reader_ –yaitu kacamata yang untuk satu mata (setengah kacamata) untuk membaca pikiran orang, atau membaca masa lalu orang itu dan identitas, kepribadian, dan lain-lain –warna keemasan miliknya, mengatur di mana ingin di _teleport,_ dan mengaktifkan _teleport_, membuat _Anime Fans Club _segera di _teleport _ke Banjarmasin.

Di bawah ini penjelasan yang wajib dibaca oleh Noir-_san_, Hanny-_san_, dan Luciano-_san_.

_Data Reader_ bewarna: Yuki warna _crimson red_¸ Noir warna keemasan, Hanny warna biru muda, sedangkan Luciano warna hijau muda. Sebenarnya itu dibuat oleh Japan dan sebenarnya mempunyai warna lebih banyak. Japan juga membuat iPad dan iPhone yang membuat keempat pengubah bangsa (kalau penerus bangsa berarti meneruskan narkoba dll) itu sering sibuk dengan iPad dan iPhone mereka.

iPad milik: Yuki warna putih dan belakangnya bergambar Norway, Noir berwarna putih dan belakangnya bergambar Denmark, Hanny warna putih dan belakangnya bergambar Japan, Luciano warna putih dan belakangnya bergambar Male!Indonesia.

iPhone milik: Yuki warna hitam, Noir, Hanny, dan Luciano warna putih.

Serta ada _smart watch:_ Yuki warna _crimson red_, Noir warna kuning, Hanny warna putih, Luciano warna merah putih.

Mari kita melanjuti setelah promosi dari Japan! XD #PLAK

.

.

**& Skip Time &..**

.

.

. . . . . . . . .

BERSAMBUNG! #PLAK

Bercanda kok!

. . . . . . . . .

Yuki membuka matanya. "Hush, akhirnya elu bangun juga! Kata dokter sih, tanpa kalian sadari terdapat beberapa lebam di kaki dan lengan!" Yuki duduk dan menatap Noir. Hanny dan Luciano sedang minum _coca-cola_ dan makan kue _strawberry cheesecake_.

Yuki menerima sekaleng _coca-cola_ dan kue _strawberry cheesecake_. "Ini data-data dari _Data Reader_ kalian…"

Diambil _Data Reader _milik Yuki.

**-Informasi Doujinshi Sejarah-**

(Warning: Bahasa Inggris)

**Nama:** Maaf, at devianArt

**Oleh:** Dinosaurusgede

**Iklan di:** YouTube, cari di search 'Maaf Trailer' terus pilih '[APH] Maaf Trailer'

**Jika tidak menonton Trailer-nya dan tidak membaca doujinshi-nya:** Saya akan hiatus buat 2 tahun. TITIK.

**Yuki:** BACA! KALAU KAGAK GUE AKAN HIATUS BUAT 2 TAHUN! Dan buat Hanny-san, di salah satu page yang ratusan ada Japan pakai baju samurai!

**-Habis-**

Gambar Hiiro muncul yang sedang memegang topeng klana dan topeng panji, Hiiro memakai baju seperti baju Male!Indonesia (cari di deviantArt, Yang Tersayang 3, oleh Dinosaurusgede, yang bagian Male!Indonesia muncul bersama komodo besar, dari sini saya terinspirasi bagaimana wajah Hiiiro).

Di belakang Hiiro terdapat komodo besar (komodonya sama seperti komodo besar yang muncul bersama Male!Indonesia di 'Yang Tersayang 3' oleh Dinosaurusgede, serta dari Yang Tersayang 3 oleh Dinosaurusgede lah saya membuat salah satu aksesoris Hiiro itu topeng panji dan klana)

**Nama: **Hiiro

**Umur:** Still mysterious

**Warna Rambut: **Black with a bit blonde

**Warna Mata:** Black

**Dari:** Kalimantan Selatan, Indonesia

**Mempunyai Hubungan Dengan:** Yuki Hiiro

**Personality:** -Sifat licik

-sering memasang senyum psikopat atau 2P!

-senjata umum penggaris besi 60 cm

-lebih kejam dari Yuki

-hobi suka menggambar bunga di tengkorak

-sering memakai/membawa, topeng panji, dan topeng klana

(penjelasan ciri-ciri Hiiro lebih jelas di atas sekali)

Japan mengambil _Data Readers _Hanny.

Gambar Mikado dengan rambut grondong, membawa _stick drum_ warna biru, dan memakai baju militer (hal ini karena oleh Hiiro memaksa dengan langkanya innocent)

**Nama:** Mikado

**Umur:** Still mysterious

**Warna Rambut:** Hitam

**Warna Mata:** Coklat

**Dari:** DKI Jakarta, Indonesia

**Mempunyai Hubungan Dengan:** Hanny Syra

**Personality:** - selalu memasang senyumnya Rusia.

-sister-complex

-selalu membawa stik biru.

-rambutnya hitam dan agak gondrong

-sangat suka melihat musuhnya menderita.

-dia sering membuat saya menangis. tapi, saat Mikado sendirian, dia menyesali perbuatannya.

-selalu memakai kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura berwarna Hitam.

Sekarang giliran Luciano.

Gambar Lucy, rambut hitam dikuncir, berbaju hitam putih, dan membawa _shot gun._

**Nama:** Lucy Fyra

**Umur:** Still mysterious

**Warna Rambut:** Hitam

**Warna Mata:** Coklat

**Dari:** Tidak diketahui.

**Mempunyai Hubungan Dengan:** Luciano Fyro

**Personality:** -Suka menggoda Luciano

- Sifat percaya diri dan _yandere_

- Senjatanya shot gun

Hening.

"Sepertinya Nyo!Talia Noir akan muncul nanti, mengerti?" semuanya hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Yuki: YAY! Update juga chapter 11!

Hanny: Selamat ya!

Noir: Akhirnya!

Yuki: BTW, chapter berikutnya mungkin ini…

**~May**_**be**_** Preview~**

"MARI KITA KE PANTAI!"

"Ya! Yuki telah mem-_smash_ bola voli!"

"DIAM KOMENTATOR DADAKAN!"

"Eh, ada yang bisa membelanjakanku minuman, tenggorokan sakit nih, jadi komentator!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Huaa! Sushi! Makanan idamanku!"

"Ada yang lihat Rangga?"

"Cie~ Dewi khawatir lah~"

"RANGGA HILANG!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Bagaimana ini?"

"LAPOR! Yuki, Hanny, dan Noir hilang!"

"ALIS MATA TEBEL! DIA JUGA HILANG!"

"HANTU!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Akhirnya elu juga bangun…"

"Hanny! Noir!"

"KABOR!"

"LONTONG!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Di sana mereka!"

"Hanny! Noir! Yuki!"

"Kring… kring… kring…"

"_NINE-TAILED-FOX!"_

"What does the fox says?"

"Krapow-krapow-krapow-krapow…"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Yuki: Sebenarnya ada lebih sih! Ini kagak lengkap!

Norway: Beraninya elu…

Yuki: Saa! Jaa ne! Review Please! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**So… mari kita balas review!**

**Luciano Fyro: Anda ini penggemar Prussia atau terkena virusnya si Prussia? BTW, syukur tuh bagus, THANKS! Oke, saya mengerti, Iya sich, karena saya bingung karena karakter favorit Anda (lihat ke bio) itu sih semuanya, jadinya lebih pilih si Indon deh. Salam Awesome juga. Dan… Selamat Tahun Baru Islam 1435 H!**

**HannySyra9: Mike. Nama anjing! XD Katakan terhadap kakak Anda bahwa saya masih ingin panjang umur, hidup. Semoga cepet sembuh ye~ Kagak papa kalau curhat, BTW, Selamat Tahun Baru Islam 1435 H!**

**Sebaiknya kita mulai yak!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter ****12**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

**PREVIEW DIBATALKAN KARENA SAYA SEDANG SIBUK! (terus, apa urusannya dengan sibuk?)**

* * *

Yuki mengambil ponselnya, mereka hampir boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. "Noiru! Jam berapa kita boleh keluar?" Yuki berdiri dan berjalan mencari Noir.

"_Jadi… kita akan ke tempat angker itu?"_

_"Huu! Luciano padahal cowok _awesome_ takut gitu loh!"_

_''Baiklah, terus, Nesia, mana Yuki?"_

_"Dia-_"

Yuki berlari mendekati Anime Fans Club.

Iklan sejenak.

**-Iklan-**

Kejadian…

**Teman FB:** Maksud lo mau ngatain

**Yuki:** Apa?

"Perebut ranking… MWUHAHAHA." Yuki tertawa sadis.

**-Lanjut-**

"Hei! Besok kita boleh pulang!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

.

.

Bagi semua pembaca Islam, Selamat Tahun Baru Islam 1435!

Semua: Semua character Indonesia School and the Nations yang beragama Islam mengucapkan… Selamat Tahun Baru Islam 1435 Hijriah!

.

.

**Hari Minggu Tanggal 3 November 2013**

.

.

Semua telah berkumpul di sebuah kuburan sambil memakai baju kostum masing-masing, Yuki memakai kostum vampir perempuan, Alfred memakai kostum petani tetapi membawa gergaji, Netherlands kostum serigala, Belgium kostum Little Red Riding Hood, Romano baju Victorian Era, Spain baju pemburu.

Rangga kostum _devil_ atau iblis, Arthur kostum vampir laki-laki, Noir kostum badan berbalut kain putih dan mata diberikan lensa kontak warna merah, Hanny kostum militer lama Jepang, Luciano kostum militer Indonesia, Kiku baju militernya, Feliciano kucing.

Indo dan Nesia sedang diceramahi oleh SBY di Istana Negara.

"Sepertinya semua telah berkumpul~!" Yuki mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Gw membawa kamera terbaikku!" Kiku berteriak, semua bersiap-siap dengan gaya mereka sendiri.

10…

9...

8…

7…

6…

5…

4….

3…

2…

"Oh~ maaf ya, hanya numpang lewat~" sesuatu lewat, yaitu Kuntilanak, Leak, Tuyul, Pocong, Suster Ngesot, dan Genderuwo.

_Realization in…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"KYAA!"

"HYAAA!"

"NOOO!"

"MOTHER F*CK*R!"

"TIDAK!"

"AIYAA!"

"VEE~! DOITSU!"

**Original: DeviantArt, 'Hetaween 2012', oleh 0xWhaii**

**Yuki: Dari ide Author**

**Rangga: kostumnya Prussia**

**Noir: Seharusnya kostum 0xWhaii**

**Luciano & Hanny: Dari ide Author**

**Original: DeviantArt, 'Hetaween 2012', oleh 0xWhaii, SUMPAH! LUCU! Terus 'Hetaween 2013' juga sumpah! BIKIN AUTHOR NGAKAK! BTW, password-nya 'leonjones', tidak pakai huruf kapital atau space**

**Author: LIHAT! SAMPAI HABIS! KALAU KAGAK SAYA AKAN HIATUS SAMPAI ULANG TAHUN SAYA! (kalian tidak tahu kapan, **

**Di atas tadi iklan sebenarnya**

.

.

**BACA INI**

.

.

Yuki: Hiir, gue hiatus berapa lama?

Hiiro: .

Yuki: WATDEPAK?! Yang bener ni Hiiro?! Jawab yang jujur atau gue ambil semua masak habang itu!

Hiiro: IYA GUE JUJUR!

Yuki: Ya sudah, BTW, terima kasih bagi yang setia membaca fic GaJe saya ini. LANJUUT!

Hiiro: Elu kagak akan makan masak habang yang sisa sedikit tuh kan?

Yuki: Bakalan gue makan.

Hiiro: …

.

.

"Kita harus meng-_amnesia_-kan mereka." Yuki terdiam di depan pintu World Meeting. "Elu serius, Germany?" Yuki memegang erat buku-bukunya. "Ya, kalau tidak, paling-paling nanti kita di dalam masalah besar, kita _amnesia_-kan mereka yang waktu bagian mereka bersama kita saat mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa kita ini personifikasi.."

"Siapa yang telah ditangkap, ana?"

"Luciano, Noir, dan Hanny."

Yuki terdiam.

"Hei…"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah jarum bius terkena Yuki

.

.

**Hari Senayan (Senin)**

.

.

Yuki berjalan ke sekolahnya sambil merasa bingung. "Hm?" Yuki mendongak, melihat Noir, Hanny, dan Luciano yang sedang melamun. Eh, mikirin apa? Narator ikutan dong! #PLAK

Yuki berjalan mendekati trio itu, dirinya juga entah kenapa merasa ada yang ganjil. "WOI! MINNA! NGELAMUN APA?!" Yuki teriak seperti orang gila, maaf, sebenarnya Yuki bukan teriak, tapi teriak di toa yang dipinjam di masjid terdekat, OH TIDAK, ini makin GaJe, sebenarnya Yuki teriak seperti biasa, abaikan kalimat yang semuanya kapital itu.

(**Yuki: Oi, Hiiro, kalau mau jadi narator tuh yang serius dong.**

**Hiiro: Diam, atau gue sumpelin tengkorak bergambar bunga warna kuning ini.**

**Yuki: Ampun deh Hiiro, gue kagak bermaksud itu~**)

"Oh, kami hanya melamunkan masa depan bangsa~" Luciano bergumam. "Te-rus?" Yuki bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Yuki menghela napas. "OI! Kalian hapal tidak perkalian 34?"

"Hah, 34?"

"Ya, kelas kami telah menghapal perkalian 1-33, hari ini 34…."

"WATDEPAK?!"

Sebelum itu, mari kita jelaskan identitas Yuki:

Mata: Coklat tua, bahkan sang Author masih bingung sebenarnya matanya coklat tua atau hitam.

Rambut: Coklat tua? Coklat?

Zodiak: Capricorn

Yuki memiliki ingatan yang kuat, dan hal itu membuat Yuki dipanggil monster oleh salah satu temannya. Bertindak cepat, lucu, usil, cerdas, pintar, dan sukses. Coba deh, menghapal IPA halaman 4-6, bahkan dirinya tanpa menghapal, dirinya telah bisa menghapal dan mendapat nilai 100. Selain itu, Yuki juga mempunyai banyak informasi, jika kelas sedang berisik, dan ada pengumuman, pasti Yuki dapatnya yang penting-penting.

Yuki juga baik dalam sejarah, ASEAN, dirinya hapal, Nordics, Axis, Allies, Baltics, kemudian juga tentang sejarah-sejarah Indonesia, BeNeLux (Belgium, Netherlands, Luxembourg), Yuki selalu mudah bergaul, tapi terkadang dirinya bisa jadi _kuudere_ dan anti-sosial.

Sifat utama: Terkadang _childish_, suka melihat Rangga atau musuh/rival-nya tersiksa, jadi hati-hati kalau kalian jadi rival-nya si Yuki, pintar, cepat menghapal.

BACK TO THE POINT

Yuki mengeluarkan setumpukkan kertas, dirinya setelah mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang sejarah. "Mari kita mulai ya!"

Semuanya membaca kertas tersebut dengan serius.

"Junjung buih… Pangeran Antasari… Mayang Sari… Sultan Suriansyah…" (semua ini saya tidak cari di internet)

30 menit telah berlalu.

Yuki, salah satu yang paling cepat membaca di kelas, menghela napas kemudian menatap yang lainnya, tiba-tiba ada yang membuat perhatian Yuki teralih.

Yuki mengambil sebuah kertas dan membacanya dengan sangat serius.

**_Who is the murderer of this noble?_**

_A noble is founded dead at her room, beside her dead body, there was a skull with a yellow flower (a painting), 1 bullet, 1 poison bottle, and a card. No one know who was the murderer yet, because there was no a single track._

_Who got the murderer, got anything they want._

Walaupun informasi itu cukup pendek, tapi gambar-gambarnya membuat Yuki terdiam, keadaan ruangan menjadi hening, mereka menunggu aba-aba dari Yuki. "…" Yuki meremas kertas tersebut dan menghela napas.

"Baiklah! Misi kita selanjutnya ialah ke tempat pembunuhan ini…" Yuki melempar bolas kertas yang telah diremukkannya. "Tapi… ini kan hanya bisa untuk-"

"Kita bisa menggunakan izin 'itu'." Semua terdiam. "ITU BUKAN IZIN NAMANYA! ITU MENYELINAP!"

**-Tempat Pembunuhan-**

Yuki berjalan dengan _poker face_, mengelilingi sebuah mobil polisi. "Hiiro…" Yuki bergumam, tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ini pasti ada kerjanya dengan Lucy…" Luciano langsung saja merinding. Hanny menotop botol racun itu, berpikir bahwa itu ada sidik jari Mikado, tapi sepertinya dihilangkan dengan sebuah serbuk yang terbuat dari tengkorak, dan dia mengetahui dari mana serbuk itu, HIIRO.

Noir mengambil kartu itu dengan hati-hati, kartu Queen. Noir perlahan meraba benda itu. "Hmm…" di kartu Queen itu terdapat sebuah darah, dan hal itu membuat Noir merinding. "_Guys! _Coba peg-"

Yuki menarik tangan Noir tiba-tiba, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah naik ke atas mobil. "Ada apa?!"

"'Mereka' akan datang ke sini dalam waktu singkat." Yuki menjawab datar, tapi di matanya terlihat keseriusan.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

**Istirahat**

.

.

Mereka semua sedang bermain lempar atau dalam Bahasa Banjar dikatakan 'Tawak-Tawakan' yang artinya 'Lempar-Lemparan'. 3 juara juga ikutan.

Yuki sedang duduk bersama yang lainnya. Bukan, mereka istirahat, duduk di bawah papan tulis itu terlihat seperti i_nvisible._"Bertapai-bertapai… aku akan meramal kalian…" Rangga terus duduk di depan Tasya, Lis, Intan, Noir, Hanny, dan Yuki yang cuek. "Te-"

Penghapus papan tulis yang seperti bantal itu terkena Tasya, dan membuat semuanya kabur (kecuali Yuki yang kaget dan tetap di tempat karena Tasya langsung teriak 'STOP!'), refleks Rangga berbalik dan terbaring dengan keadaan tengkurap, dan Faiz, salah satu yang paling gendut di kelas langsung menindihinya.

Cara memainkannya di bawah, siapa yang tertarik baca lah terus.

Ini yang semuanya memainkan selama beberapa hari:

**Lempar-Lemparan tapi sering disebut oleh kelas Author 'Tawak-Tawakan'**

**Cara Main:**

**a. ****Tentukan siapa yang melempar**

**b. ****Pastikan bahwa benda yang dilempar itu bukan benda yang keras, jika kalian punya penghapus papan tulis yang seperti bantal berarti kalian beruntung**

**c. ****Jika ada yang barusan ikutan main, lempar benda yang dijadikan benda lempar itu jauh-jauh atau lempar keluar kelas lewat jendela atau pintu**

**d. ****Jika kalian ingin melemparnya, sebelum melemparnya, teriak "STOP!" dan semuanya harus tidak bergerak, bahkan yang jadi pelempar**

**e****. ****Melemparnya di tempat kalian berdiri saat kena bendanya**

**f. ****Jika ada yang bergerak, maka dia lah yang jadi pelempar**

**.**

**.**

**Pelajaran Terakhir, IPA**

**.**

**.**

"Berikut ini yang bukan termasuk hewan karnivora adalah…" pertanyaan yang mudah.

"Bukan kuda!" teriak America dan langsung saja di teriaki.

"KUDA! KUDA! KUDA!" semuanya berteriak.

"SIAPA YANG PILIH KUDA?!" Rizky berteriak.

Hampir semua kelas angkat tangan.

"HIDUP KUDA! HIDUP KUDA!"

Kirana dari luar _sweat drop_.

.

.

**Back to the Case**

.

.

Yuki dan yang lainnya (Anime Fans Club, mereka sedang berada di ruangan AFC (Anime Fans Club)) mengumpulkan benda yang didapat.

Pertama ialah kartu Queen, mereka pegang secara sama-sama. Tiba-tiba, sebuah gambaran muncul di pikiran mereka.

**Mari kita lihat**

_Terlihat 3 orang laki-laki bersama dengan 1 perempuan berdiri di dekat sebuah mayat._

_"Mikado! Semuanya! Ayo balik!"_

_"Kenapa sich kalau kamu tidak bersenang-senang elu malah jadi _innocent?"

_"Acaranya kagak menyenangkan!"_

_"Terus?"_

_"Bakar mereka di api, cincang-cincang mereka, lempar mereka ke api lagi, te-"_

_"Sudah-sudah."_

**Tiba-tiba keadaannya berubah**

_"Nah 'kan, tengkorak kesayangan ku hilang."_

_"KARTINYA HILANG! Lucy, jelaskan!"_

_"Tenang Mikado."_

_"Sudah kalian semua, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, setelah ini kita masih harus membunuh _'Alice' _kedua."_

_"Emang ini _Alice Human Sacrifice_?"_

_"Diam Mikado, terserah gue, 'Alice' itu sebutanku untuk korban kita."_

_"Hiiro, siapa berikutnya?"_

_"Dia-"_

Semuanya berhenti di situ. "_'Alice'_ kedua? Pasti seorang noble juga!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Dari belakang sekolah, terdengar teriakan, mereka berempat segera berlari ke belakang.

Sebelum keadaan itu hening, Yuki dapat melihat di tiang listrik ada 4 orang.

"_Kenapa harus cepat sekali?"_samar-samar terdengar.

"_Karena ini di tempat umum. Kita baru saja menunjukkan diri kita di depan bocah-bocah itu._"

"_Mikado, ada di salah satu dari mereka itu adikmu!"_

"_Diam, Lucy."_

Kemudian mereka langsung menghilang. Yuki menatap tengkorak yang ada di tangannya, ternyata ada sebuah surat.

Yuki membukanya.

* * *

**_Alice Ketiga,_**

_Keadaan dengan penuh keributan terjadi_

_Para perinsanan turun_

_Tapi,_

_Mereka tidak mengetahui kesalahan mereka_

_Satu per satu mereka akan dibantai_

**_Note: Yuki, kembalikan tengkoraknya si Hiiro, atau kagak Yandere-nya ke level max_**

* * *

Yuki geleng-geleng kepala kemudian menulis di sebuah kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tengkorak itu. Isinya:

* * *

**_Layanin tuh bocah sendirian_**

* * *

Yuki baru saja sadar dan langsung lari menyusul yang lainnya, tapi Lukas menghadangnya. "Ada apa, Pak?"

'_Sepertinya dia memang tidak ingat…'_

"Oh ya Pak! Perinsanan itu apa?" Yuki bertanya polos, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"E-Eh?" Yuki memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya. Lukas membacanya dan langsung membulatkan matanya. Lukas langsung kabur.

Yuki menghela napas dan kabur dari TKP, tidak sadar ada Nyo!Talia-nya sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Sebelum Yuki benar-benar telah jauh dari gerbang kecil belakang sekolah, dirinya mendengar alunan musik nafiri** [1]** yang merdu. "Ck, lama-lama gue hancurin nih tengkorak."

**Hanny and Mikado**

Hanny menghela napas berat. Dirinya meminum susu Z** es di depan pintu perpustakaan. Hanny berdiri dan berjalan mendekati yang lainnya, tiba-tiba, ada kerikil yang terkena kepalanya, Hanny menoleh dengan pandangan marah, tapi dirinya tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Hanny hanga mengangkat bahunya dan berlari, samar-samar dirinya mendengar suara tifa** [2]** dimainkan. Hanny hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

**Luciano and Lucy**

Luciano dengan pelan menggigit apel yang sudah dipotong itu, dirinya menatap sekitarnya yang sepi. iPad-nya berbunyi dan Luciano mengambilnya dengan malas.

**From:** _Yuki_

**Subject: **No comment (?)

_Eh, Luciano, kami lagi di lapangan, cepetan!_

Luciano melahap apel iu sampai habis dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari TKP, dia mendengar alunan musik gamolan pekhing **[3]** tapi terkadang berhenti dan dilanjuti dengan alunan musik gambus **[4].**

.

.

**Lapangan**

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul di tempat.

Sebelum itu, pengumuman penting bagi Noir, Hanny, dan Luciano, apakah sebutan untuk kalian di _Walkie-Talkie?_

Terdengar alunan musik yang satu per satu dimainkan.

Nafiri. (yang satu ini sengaja Author tambah dimainkan oleh Hiiro, padahal bukannya alat musik tradisional Kalimantan Selatan)

Tifa. (ini juga sama)

Gamelon pekhing.

Panting. **[5]**

Gambang kromong. **[6]**

Dan musik langsung berhenti.

"Yah, gue kirain nanti akan digabung~" Yuki menghela napas dan segera membawa tasnya. "_Jaa ne!"_

**PS: NOIR! HANNY! DAN LUCIANO INGAT! KATAKAN PANGGILAN KALIAN DI WALKIE-TALKIE!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: [1] Nafiri, alat musik tradisional Riau**

**[2] Tifa, alat musik khas Indonesia bagian Timur**

**[3] Gamolan Pekhing, alat musik tradisional Lampung**

**[4] Gambus, alat musik tradisional Lampung**

**[5] Panting, alat musik tradisional Kalimantan Selatan**

**[6] Gambang kromong, alat musik tradisional DKI Jakarta (iya ya?)**

**BONUS DI BAWAH**

* * *

Yuki: UPDATE JUGA! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Noir: Berikutnya apa?

Yuki: MUNGKIN INI PREVIEWNYA!

**-_May_be Preview~**

"YUKI! BoSan!"

"Mari kita wawancara mereka!"

"Mikrofon, kamera, not serta pulpen, dan voice recorder… LENGKAP!"

**~_The interview begin_~**

"Jadi Pak, kenapa bapak bekerja di sini?"

"Terus?"

"LUKAS!"

**~_Some is not being answered_~**

"Kenapa hampir semua guru bule, Bu Kirana?"

"Oh tidak!"

"Iceland pingsan!"

"Hong Kong x Iceland gratis!"

**~_Like this question_~**

"Perinsanan itu apa Pak?"

"Apakah itu personifikasi?"

"Apakah cita-cita bapak?"

"Siapa saja saudara Ibu?"

**~_Some of they still scared to tell the real_~**

"Mereka menggali informasi kita."

"Pasti ini kerjaan Yuki yang liciknya hampir seperti rubah…!"

"Harus hati-hati!"

"PAK! Seluruh kelas yang sedang belajar IPA bersama Pak Francis pingsan sambil _nosebleed!"_

**~_Even they still playing_~**

"Pastaaaaaaaa~~~"

"Umm…"

"KABUR!"

"Musik itu lagi…"

**~_Walkie-Talkie~_**

"_Assassin Blood to Pyro, apa yang kamu dapat?"_

_"Pyro to Assassin Blood, bukannya elu Scarlet Snow?"_

_"Boleh diganti."_

_"Kalau gitu gue…"_

**~_The secret is almost uncovered~_**

"Angkat tangan kalian dan menyerahlah!"

"Vee~~~"

"Are?"

"Mereka…"

**~_Is is will me uncovered?~_**

Yuki: Sekian…

All: REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13: The Attack 2

**Baiklah! Sebelum itu mari kita balas review!**

**Luciano Fyro: Oru-oru~ jadinya itu ya? Oru-oru, baiklah! Emm… maaf kalau balasan saya sangatlah pendek!**

**HannySyra9 (bersama Mikado): Ufu~ ^J^ Yah, saya sih hanya saja di fandom lain ada dinamakan seekor anjing besar 'Mike', dan hal itu membuat saya ngakak! Lagipula, Mike di fandom itu ialah anjing penjaga sebuah _mansion_ pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal. Saya hanya bisa tertawa membaca review Anda dan tidak takut mati, paling-paling nanti saya akan mati syahid, ufu~**

** Sebaiknya kita mulai yak!**

* * *

**Story: Indonesia School and the Nations**

**Chapter ****13: The Attack 2**

**Author: Always the junior at Hetalia fandom, YUKI HIIRO!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei!**

**Disclaimer 2: Indonesia School and the Nations tetap milik Yuki Hiiro!**

**Genre: Parody and a bit Mystery**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC-ness, cerita tidak sepenuhnya benar, OC, gila, typo (s), human name, alur cerita cepat (MUNGKIN!), dan lain-lain!**

* * *

ISN itu singkatan dari **I**ndonesia** S**chool and the** N**ations

"_ISN"_ samar-samar.

'_ISN_' dalam hati.

"ISN" berbicara.

Preview di batalkan, mari kita bahas rumah Yuki yang sudah sangaaaaat tua.

Semuanya duduk di sofa. "Mulai!" Yuki mengangguk. "Tapi jangan tiba-tiba berteriak, baiklah. Rumahku berumur 30 atau 40 tahun lebih, hantu yang aku tahu ialah pocong beserta… tidak akan kukatakan kecuali ke... 'dia'."

"Aww~"

"Rumah ini ada penjaganya, yang berhubungan dengan 'dia' lagi. Ada hantu di toilet, terus hantunya… akan ku _private message_ 'kan kalian jika kalian bisa menyimpan rahasianya dengan baik, merinding gue waktu masuk kamar."

Sesaat, aura di sekitar mereka berubah, seperti para 'penghuni'-nya mendengarkan juga.

"Di rumahku ada guci 100 tahun lebih, mandau (seingat saya ini senjata khas Kal-Sel), tombak, tameng, pedang, dan tongkat yang ujungnya rambut orang Belanda … akan ku _private message_ jika kalian bisa menyimpan rahasianya dengan baik. Jika kalian ingin menyerang, hadapin hantu-hantunya dulu, walaupun gue kagak berteman dengan mereka, tapi ku anggap mereka 'penghuni' yang spesial."

"YUKI! MANDI!"

"BENTAR KAK!"

"KENAPA?!"

"'PENGHUNI'-NYA!"

"CEPET MANDI!"

Dengan menggerutu Yuki berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"…"

Setelah 5 menit…

"HEI!" Yuki berlari terbirit-birit. "Mari kita lanjut, terkadang saya (kelepasan formal-nya) melihat ada sesuatu berbaju hitam lewat di depan pintu (pintu terbuka sedikit), sebernarnya di rumah sama sekali tidak ada yang berbaju hitam."

Lagi-lagi, _aura_ mengerikan muncul.

"Jika gue merinding saat melihat di salah satu tempat, berarti ada hantunya."

Semua terdiam.

"Pernah saat perpisahan yang lalu, saat kami menjelajahi sebuah lorong yang ada mushola beserta toilet, di antara mushola beserta toilet, ada lorong lagi, saat Faiz tiba-tiba berteriak 'hantuuu!', kami langsung lari, saat gue melihat lorong yang ditunjuk oleh Faiz, gue melihat ada bayangan hitam yang cepat lewat." (si Author mengetik ini dengan wajah tegang)

"Ter-"

"CUKUP!"

Luciano yang sudah trauma berteriak. "Pilih, ngelanjutin cerita atau dihantui 'mereka'?" tanya Yuki yang sebenarnya sudah asyik bercerita hantu (favorit: horror beserta mystery) langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"B-Baiklah…"

Baiklah, mari kita _skip_ saja ya dari pada kalian ketakutan.

.

.

**The Attack 2**

.

.

**Di Sebuah Ruangan**

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sama dengan Yuki, berambut coklat tua (Yuki coklat muda, karena tercampur rambut yang warna pirang), bermata hitam total (Yuki coklat tua), menyeruput teh. "Jadi gue sekelompok dengan Mikado?! KAGAK SETUJU!" Lucy mengangguk kemudian menggeleng. "Entah kenapa bos seperti itu, lagi pula kamu wakilnya."

Bos mereka, Nyo!Talia Noir menghela napas. "Itu karena kalian harus menyerang Nyo!Talia kalian sendiri, dan nanti Yuki dan Hanny akan belanja bersama-sama. JADI, kalian mengerti, 'kan?"

Semua mengangguk. "Huh, aku dengar Netherlands akan ikutan. Masalahnya, Yuki dan Netherlands 40% tidak akur." Gumam Hiiro. "Trus?"

"Terkadang mereka bertengkar, terkadang mereka bermain bersama."

"Wani piro?"

"Diam ah." (si Author tidak ingin melanjutkan karena merasa ada aura hitam dari salah satu hantu)

"Baiklah, berhenti, Hiiro, siapkan nafiri **[1]** kamu untuk menyanyikan _death lullaby_ **[2]**."

"Hai…."

Tapi ada ancaman baru yang akan datang, yaitu…

.

.

**Besoknya**

.

.

"Eh, Yuki, kenapa bawa mandau segala?" tanya Netherlands yang ikutan –karena Indo dan Nesia khawatir akan mereka berdua jadinya Netherlands simpati –berbelanja. "Jaga-jaga, masalah?" Netherlands menghela napas.

"Nanti dikira orang psikopat."

"Penggaris besi 40 cm tersayangku hilang, ya sisa mandau lah, kalau kagak nanti Hiiro marah karena pakai 50 cm."

"60?"

"2P!."

"Naik pangkat?"

"Sampai." Yuki berhenti di sebuah mini market, dengan ini, saya teringat saat saya sedang kerja kelompok dengan teman menulis nama hewan, Rizky ingin minjam _correction pen_, katanya dia tertulis 'Tupai ke mini market'.

Yuki mengikat rambutnya menjadi _pony tail_, di naikkan rambutnya dan ditutup rambutnya yang diikat dengan topi seperti topi upacara, tapi warna hitam, lagi-lagi bajunya baju laki-laki, bisa dianggap laki-laki.

Hanny mengikat rambutnya _pony tail_ dan memakai jaket Yuki.

Mereka masuk.

"Pembagian tugas, Hanny memeriksa rak pertama, ke-4, dan ke-7 dan cari benda-benda ini (Yuki memberikan secarik kertas), Williem (Netherlands, Williem van der Decken (Author mikir sendiri dan 'Williem' itu dari banyak orang, 'van der Decken' seingat saya ada juga yang itu *mikir lebih keras* sori jika ada kesamaan, setengah murni (Williem kagak dari pikiran saya) murni)) memeriksa rak ke-, ke-5, dan ke-8 (memberikan secarik kertas) gue memeriksa rak ke-3, ke-6, dan ke-9."

Setelah 10 menit…

Hanny dan Williem bertemu. "_Waar Yuki_? **[3]**" Williem bertanya, Hanny menggeleng.

"Kyaa! Ada yang bertengkar dengan senjata di sana!"

Seorang *ahem* bencong *ahem* berteriak ala perempuan dan membuat Hanny dan Williem _sweet drop_ sebelum berlari ke T-K-P!

Terlihat Tomboy!Yuki (ufu~ Yuki akan dikatakan Tomboy! Yuki jika dirinya memakai baju laki-laki, tata rambut tomboy, dll) sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang rambutnya coklat tua.

Yuki memegang mandau, sedangkan musuhnya memegang tongkat yang ujungnya berambut orang Belanda asli. "Kamu bertambah kuat, Nusa~" laki-laki itu tersenyum _yandere_. "Diam, Tara." Hiiro cemberut. "Jangan panggil ku itu, Nusa." Kata musuhnya tajam.

"Jangan memanggil ku itu juga." Mereka berdua menghela napas. Hiiro –laki-laki itu –sering dipanggil Yuki 'Tara', sedangkan Hiiro sering memanggil Yuki 'Nusa'. (saya terserang memanggil Piri-tan 'Urduja')

Tiba-tiba…

"HANNY!" Williem berteriak kencang, membuat Hanny segera kaget dan tanpa sengaja terpeleset karena terinjak kulit pisang. (Hiiro: _My comment_, sejak kapan ada kulit pisang?) Hanny bangkit dan menatap Williem yang sudah mengeluarkan _shot-gun_, tiba-tiba, ada _stick drum_ warna biru menyerangnya.

Hanny menghindar dengan cepat. "Hanny! Itu Mikado!" Hanny berdiri kemudian menyerang Mikado yang nyantai minum teh kotak. "Whoa! Tenang dikit Hanny, tenang~" Hanny menyerang lagi Mikado tapi dengan cepat ditangkis.

"Mi! Tuh Williem diapain?!" Hiiro menyerang Yuki untuk kesepuluh kalinya, tapi segera ditangkis Yuki. "JANGAN PANGGIL GUE MI! WILLIEM ITU DIABAIKAN SEPERTI SAUDARANYA ALFRED!"

Williem hanya bisa _facepalm_, merasakan ada aura permusuhan antara Hiiro dan Mikado. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Hanny dan Yuki segera menyerang Mikado dan Hiiro, tapi, Mikado segera menahan mereka berdua. "Jawab tuh telepon."

"Halo? Oh ya, hm, Nusa dan Hanny ditahan oleh Mi, ya~ bisa jadi, hm~ oh ya, berikutnya- oh, oke, ya, kami akan- Williem? Ya, perlu ditangkap juga? Oke~ jaa ne, Rucy." Hiiro menutup teleponnya, dan memberikan aba-aba ke Mikado.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

Yuki membuka matanya pelan. "_Ah, Nusa sudah bangun~"_ helaan napas terdengar. "_Hanny dan Williem juga, kita apakan mereka?"_ Williem menggerutu. "Lepaskan kami!" Hiiro bersiul pelan. "Yang penting Yuki berhenti memanggilku 'Tara'." Yuki menghela napas.

"Itu terlalu mudah. Hiir, ambilkan cambuk."

"Jangan apa-apakan mereka, _BAKA_."

"Bukan, tuh Williem kep- batal deh batal, aura dari 'teman' Hiiro tuh~"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah aura hitam di sebelah Hiiro. "Hantu?"

"Belanda." Jawab Hiiro pendek dan dingin. Williem terdiam. '_Dia memanggilku?'_

Hiiro berjalan pelan ke meja kerjanya. "Mana Lucy?" Mikado menoleh. "Lucy? Dia keluar bersama bos."

Bos?

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yuki bingung. "*slurp* kamu belum bertemu dia, 'kan? Bos kami itu Nyo!Talia Noir Bondevik." Hening.

"Kalian kenapa menangkap kami?" tanya Williem tajam terhadap Mikado. "Hm? Kami hanya di suruh, jangan marah." Mikado duduk di sofa dan mengambil secangkir teh. "Kalian akan dilepas, tapi jangan pikir kalian bisa kabur dari gedung ini." Hiiro menatap tajam mereka.

"Tara, kamu tahu tidak pembantaian yang disebut dalam puisi yang aku dapat?" Hiiro menyeruput tehnya. "Tidak akan ku kasih tahu *slurp* lagipula habis ini **_The Third Alice_** akan terbunuh."

"Eh, '_Alice'_ terus, kagak ada yang lain?" Mikado menatap Hiiro. "Tidak 'kan ku ganti nama korbanku."

"Mari kita tunggu bos."

**BONUS YANG PASTI LUCU**

Malamnya, pada hari Sabtu…

"Ke mana hilang map-ku?" Yuki membongkar tasnya, kemudian langsung menyerang laptopnya.

**Yuki:**_ Ada yang juga kehilangan map? Jika ada, balas._

**3 Read**

**All:**_ Ya, ke sekolah?_

Yuki mengambil jaket putih licinnya, dan topi. "Baiklah!"

Sekolah…

Yuki menatap horror sekolahnya yang bekas rumah sakit yang ternyata malam sangatlah MENGERIKAN. "Hei, ayo kita jalan keliling dulu." Luciano menunjukkan beberapa kunci. "Ayo, siapa takut?"

PERTAMA.

Mereka berjalan sambil merinding, Yuki seperti tenang, MEMANG DIRINYA TENANG, tapi hati tidak, yang lainnya menggigil.

Luciano membuka kelas yang diajar Vash. Dan terlihat papan tulis ditulis oleh sebuah tulisan. "HYAAAA!"

Mereka langsung berlari melewati koridor, tiba-tiba…

HANTU LEWAT.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Di ujung sana, ada seseorang yang membawa senter. "Ah, suara apa itu?" laki-laki itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati mereka… Hanny dan Noir pingsan, Luciano pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, Yuki terdiam seribu kata sebelum pingsan. Ternyata hanyalah gambar.

"Sudah, kalian kenapa sich?" "Kami hanya ingin mengambil map di kelas."

"Oh."

Kemudian mereka diantar ke depan gerbang. "Lain kali lebih awal datang, oke? Hati-hati..!"

"HAI!"

Hari Senin…

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Lukas bertanya menatap kelas Author yang hancur lebur. "Sepertinya ini perlu diperbaiki selama 3 hari, Pak." Kata Kakak Pramuka. Sedangkan para anggota Anime Fans Club pura-pura cuek.

"Ah, KAK!" mereka mengejar Kakak Pramuka. "Ada apa?"

"Kakak tahu ngak tentang penjaga malam pada hari Sabtu?" Tanya Yuki.

"Penjaga malam? Eh, penjaga malam di sekolah ini tidak ada, Yuki. Percaya deh." Jawabnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

1…

2…

3…

Luciano pingsan dengan mulut berbusa-busa, sedangkan Hanny, Noir, dan Yuki mematung.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Yuki: UPDATE JUGA CHAPPIE 13! DAN YA! PREVIEW DIBATALKAN! XD Mungkin chapter ke depan ialah theater Ramayana yang dilakukan oleh kelas saya! Selang seli gitu loh, Ramayana, The Attack, Ramayana, Ramayana, terus pairing-nya bergantian, Hanny X Japan, Noir X Denmark, dan Yuki X Norway. Yang mengaturnya Luciano.

Hanny: Ra-ma-ya-na.

Yuki: Si-ta!

Noir: Ja-ngan le-wat-kan chap-ter be-ri-kut-nya!

Luciano: Mo-hon Re-vi-ew-nya!

All: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
